my number 1 Enemy (Remake)
by NadineYumi
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka hendak sampaikan padaku, katanya mereka sudah merencanakannya sejak dulu tentang ini. Perjodohan…Pernikahan…Keluarga Kim…lalu seketika amarahku memuncak ketika nama itu tiba-tiba muncul dari mulut mereka. Kim Jaejoong.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**MY RIVAL KIM JAEJOONG**

Yunho mempunyai segalanya, kepopuleran, uang, prestasi di kelas, menjandi orang no.1 di klub basket, serta mempunyai para sahabat dekat yang juga populer.

Suatu hari ia diberitahukan oleh orangtuanya bahwa mereka telah merencanakan untuk menikahkannya dengan salah satu murid yang berasal dari sekolahnya yang ternyata adalah musuhnya no.1. Kim JaeJoong.

Orangtuanya telah menjodohkannya dengan anak dari keluarga Kim yang merupakan sahabat mereka, yang kebetulan pula adalah rival terberat yunho disekolah selama 2 tahun, Mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain, mereka saling membenci, bertarung, tidak ada kata diantara mereka selain Peperangan dan Pertarungan.

-Yunho POV-

Aku memukul meja didepanku, ibuku terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Yunho, jaga sikapmu!" teriak Appa kepadaku.

"Apa kalian gila!, tidak ada orangtua di dunia ini yang membiarkan anaknya menjadi GAY! Kalian memang gila!".

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka hendak sampaikan padaku, katanya mereka sudah merencanakannya sejak dulu tentang ini. Perjodohan…Pernikahan…Keluarga Kim…lalu seketika amarahku memuncak ketika nama itu tiba-tiba muncul dari mulut mereka. Kim Jaejoong.

"Yunho kami telah merencanakannya sejak dulu, keluarga Kim sekarang sedang mengalami krisis, kita harus membantu mereka, jika kita tidak membantunya mereka akan kehilangan segalanya".

"Dan memberi satu-satunya anak kalian untuk menikah dengan seseorang yang orang-orang bilang LAKI-LAKI! TiDaK MunGKiN! Aku bukan gay dan kalian tahu itu! Kalian bisa mengirimku ke rumah sakit jiwa tapi jangan pernah berpikir aku akan setuju dengan ide gila kalian!.

"Baiklah Yunho, kita tidak akan memaksamu lagi, kami hanya ingin kau memikirkannya, kau sudah mengenalnya sejak lama dan kita semua tahu ia merupakan anak yang manis dan baik"

"Orang yang kalian sebut anak baik itu adalah orang yang aku ketahui dan aku panggil Si Pecundang Buruk rupa!"

"Yunhoo!"

**PLAAAAKK**

Seketika tangan ummaku melayang keaarah pipiku, rasanya sakit sekali.

""Kami tidak menghabiskan uang kami untuk mendidik anak berbicara tidak baik seperti itu pada seseorang"

Darahku mendidih lalu naik ke kepalaku, aku sangat marah dengan orangtuaku, ini bukan salahku, hanya aku yang terlihat masih waras di ruangan ini.

Tanpa sepatah katapun aku bangkit dari kursiku, aku membuka pintu lalu membantingnya dengan keras saat aku keluar ruangan.

OoO

Aku mengenalnya selama 2 tahun, ia dikenal baik sebagai sainganku di klub karate. Ia menjatuhkanku di turnamen pertama kami, aku terkecoh oleh penampilannya yang ramping yang aku kira tidak cukup kuat untuk melawanku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membalasnya sejak saat itu, ia sangat kuat dan peringainya membuatku muak, pura-pura baik di hadapan para senior, ia disukai orang-orang dan digilai para gadis. Ia menjadi populer disekolah sejak saat itu.

**2 Tahun yang lalu**

Final Pertandingan Karate

Semua bertepuk tangan saat namaku disebut oleh komentator, aku dapat melihat kemenangan sudah ada ditanganku dengan melihat penantang di depanku yang sedang melempar senyum padaku, ia mempunyai wajah andogini, seperti wanita dan pinggang rampinganya seperti akan langsung retak dalam hitugan detik.

Kami saling membungkukkan badan , murid-murid bersahutan memanggil nama kami bergantian

Sebelum pertandingan dimulai aku maju beberapa langkah mendekatinya,ia masih tersenyum padaku, aku melihat tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki, aku menyeringai seakan kemanangan sudah berada dipihakku bahkan sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

"_Aku akan menang dengan telak_" begitu pikiranku melayang pada tubuh mungil itu, lalu aku berbisik padanya

"Hmm tubuhmu memang seperti pria tapi wajahmu seperti anak perempuan jelek, dan wajahmu itu sangat memuakkan"

Ia membuang senyum di bibirnya lalu saat wasit memberi aba-aba pertandingan dimulai, ia tiba-tiba melangkah kearahku langsung meraih tanganku dan mengunci kakiku, tangan kananku ditariknya dengan cepat sementara kakinya melingkar pada kaki kananku, satu tangannya melingkar dileherku, lalu dengan sangat cepat ia menarik tanganku, mengangkat pinggangku, tubuhku pun seakan berputar dengan cepat, ia mengangkat dan membantingku ke atas tanah

_**Baaaangg**_

Suasana sejenak hening sebelum semuanya bersorak dan mengele-elukan nama itu.

YAAAAAH Kim Jaejooong…Kim Jaejoong…hebat…

Hanya nama itu yang kudengar.

Hanya dengan satu gerakan saja ia mempermalukanku dihadapan ratusan murid yang menyaksikan pertarungan kami.

Tubuhku kesakitan, kepalaku pusing, semuanya terasa berbayang, begitupun saat aku melihat lawanku yang menatap kearahku dengan tangan menutup mulutnya, tatapannya sangat polos.

"Maaf…apa aku menyakitimu?"

* * *

**Ini adalah fic yang pernah author muat di tempat lain, kalo ada yang pernah baca mungkin udah tahu gimana endingnya, untuk versi bahasa Indonesia ini akan ada sedikit revisi jadi mungkin tidak akan 100% sama dengan cerita asli yg ada dalam versi b. inggris.**

**Ok tolong tinggalkan komennya ya…buat yang mau fic ini diterusin… **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**MANUSIA ANEH BERNAMA JUNG YUNHO**

Aku terbangun oleh suara alarm, masih mengantuk ketika aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhku, setelah selesai menyiapkan peralatan sekolah aku langsung turun kebawah dan menemui ummaku yang sedang memasak didapur.

Aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang, badannya sangat kecil dan kurus, ketika aku memeluknya aku sangat takut akan membuat tulangnya patah, meskipun tubuhnya paling kecil diantara kami, ia orang yang sangat luar biasa di rumah ini.

"Mau kubantu?" kataku

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sarapan saja bersama kakakmu"

Aku lalu pergi ke ruang makan, disana ada kakakku yang sedang menyantap sarapannya dengan serius, ia seorang mahasiswa dan berusia 2 tahun diatasku meskipun ia lebih tua dariku namun sifatnya masih kekanak-kanakan, di otaknya hanya ada bermain-main dan berpesta dengan teman-temannya yang kaya walaupun ia sadar keluarganya tidak sekaya dahulu.

Ini berawal sejak kematian ayah kami

Beliau mendapat serangan jantung 6 bulan lalu kemudian beberapa hari kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, ia meninggalkan istri beserta 2 orang putra dan perusahaan yang diambang kebangkrutan. Sejak kematannya pamanku mengambil alih perusahaan, tapi alih-alih membaik perusahaan kami semakin memburuk dan mengalami kerugian besar sehingga kami terlilit hutang yangs angat besar

Jika kami begitu dimanja dengan berbagai semua fasilitas tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang, yang ada kini hanya rumah ini, itupun kami tak tahu berapa lama lagi kami hidup disini sebelum bank mengambil alih.

"Jae nanti kau selesai sekolah langsung pulang kesini ya ada yang hendak umma bicarakan denganmu"

"Soal apa?"

"Soal masa depanmu, masa depan keluarga ini"

"Hanya denganku?"

"Iya…dan Jungmin umma mohon kau hentikan membeli kebutuhan yang tidak perlu dengan kartu kreditmu, apa kau sadar berapa hutangmu yang harus kami bayar?" ujar umma pada kakakku. Umma lalu mengangkat piring kakakku ke westafel dengan muka kecewa

"Hei hyung, kau harus mendengar apa kata umma, jangan mengecewakannya lagi ok?"

"Kau jangan sok menceramahiku, dasar anak kecil!" katanya padaku, dia lalu bangkit dari kursinya, tanpa pamitan pada umma ia langsung keluar dan menyalakan motornya

"Apa Jungmin sudah berangkat?"

"Ya umma"

"Aisshh anak nakal itu"

Aku juga menghabiskan sarapanku lalu mengangkat tasku sebelum mencium pipi ummaku

"Aku juga pergi ya umma"

"Hati-hati sayang"

"Iya"

Ketika aku membuka pintu didepan gerbangku sudah terlihat junsu dengan senyum mengembangnya saat melihatku keluar rumah

"Pagi junsu, kau kelihatan ceria hari ini" kataku sambil mengacak rambutnya yang masih basah"

Dia seketika menarik tanganku dan langsung mengajakku berlari menyusuri jalanan yang masih sepi.

"Ayo cepat jae, nanti kita ketinggalan bisnya" serunya mengajakku berlari sampai halte bis.

OoO

Mobil hitam mewah berlari kencang memasuki gerbang sekolah, membelah kerumunan murid-murid yang berjalan, ia langsung memarkir mobilnya ditempat biasa ia menaruh mobilnya, saat ia keluar semua mata menuju padanya layak melihat sang pangeran baru turun dari kudanya.

"Wah Yunho kau membawa mobil baru lagi" ujar changmin sahabatnya, jari-jarinya menari-nari diatas permukaan cat mulus mobil baru tersebut.

"Hei hati-hati dengan jarimu, mobil ini baru" seru yunho pada temannya

"Kau ini pelit sekali"

"Changmin jangan bermain dengan mobil barunya, ayo kita masuk" ujar seorang pria lagi yang mengalungkan tangannya pada changmin, mereka bertiga lalu meninggalkan tempat parkir menuju aula sekolah.

OoO

Kami sudah berlari sekuat tenaga tapi tetap saja kami dating terlambat ketika sampai digerbang sekolah

"Aduh kita tidak diijinkan masuk, bagaimana ini" ujar junsu panik

"Kita lewat dinding samping saja" pikirku

"Iya benar juga"

Junsu membungkuk agar aku bisa memantul dan loncat keatasnya, aku mengambil ancang-ancang beberapa meter darinya lalu berlari kecil dan meloncat pada badan junsu lalu kakiku meloncat keatas dinding.

Hap aku sukses memanjat bak spiderman.

"Ayo kemarikan tanganmu" kataku kemudian sambil menarik tangan junsu dari atas

"Bagaimana kita turun?" Tanya kemudian saat melihat kebawah hanya ada air

"Kita loncat"

"Tapi loncat kemana?" Tanya junsu panik

Aku melihat kebawah landasannya kolam air, baju kami basa basah dan kami sama saja tidak dapat mengikuti kelas

"Kita kesana" kataku kearah parkiran mobil.

"Iya"

Kami menggeser kaki kami pelan-pelan pada alas yang lebarnya tidak lebih dari kaki kami sampai ke tempat parkiran, tanpa melihat kiri kanan aku langsung loncat ke bemper sebuah mobil hitam, dengan selamat aku bisa mendarat dengan mudah walaupun aku mendengar bunyi bengkokan kecil.

"Ayo jun raih tanganku" aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menarik junsu kebawah, sesampainya dibawah ia ketakutan lagi.

"Kau merusak mobil orang"

"Apanya yang merusak, aku tidak menggoresnya"

"Tapi atapnya sedikit penyok"

"Mana?"

Aku melirik kearah tadi kakiku mendarat, betul saja ada bengkok sedikit.

"Ah ini sih kecil, lagipula pemiliknya pasti orang kaya punya audi seperti ini, kita tidak perlu ambil pusing" kataku dengan tenang sambil menarik tangannya.

"Tapi jae, bagaimana kalau orangnya minta ganti rugi"

"Shhht jangan bilang-bilang, tidak ada yang melihat kita" kataku tersenyum pada junsu untuk melupakan kejadian itu, junsu nampak tidak tenang saat kami menuju ke kelas kami.

OoO

Saat istirahat siang murid-murid saling berpandangan satu sama lain sambil melihat pengumuman di dinding sekolah, karena penasaran aku juga ingin melihatnya, belum aku membacanya junsu sudah menarik tanganku

"G…gawat" katanya dengan terbata-bata, mukanya pucat sekali

"Kenapa jun?"

"G…gwat jae…m…obil..mobilnya"

"Mobil apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ki…ki..ta merusak mobil Jung Yunho!" katanya dengan panik padaku, mukaku seketika kelam mendengar nama orang tersebut.

"Apa!"

"Ia sedang mencari pelaku yang merusak mobilnya…aduh bagaimana ini jae, kita bisa ketahuan"

"Tenang saja, ia tidak mungkin mengetahuinya, kita tidak meninggalkan jejak disana" kataku mencoba menenangkannya dengan tersenyum lebar, lagipula ia bisa apa kalau tahu kakiku ternyata yang merusaki mobilnya.

Lalu DJ radio sekolah pun berkumandang.

"_**Pengumuman pengumuman kepada murid beranama Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu harap menuju kantor kepala skolah"**_

Junsu menatap ngeri kearahku lalu seketika berteriak

"TiiDAAAAk!"

Aku mendengarkan kepala sekolah menceramahi kami dengan panjang lebar, untung saja aku sudah menaruh kapas pada telingaku, didepan kami yunho duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya sambil menatap tajam padaku. Aduh sebenarnya matanya kenapa selalu kearahku…apa dia tidak bias melirik ke junsu sebentar. Pikirku sebal dengan tingkahnya, ia hanya tertarik untuk bermain-main denganku.

"Apa kau yang merusak mobilnya?!" Tanya wakil kepala sekolah menginterogasiku.

"Tidak…aku tidak melihat ada mobil disana" kataku membela diri, yunho mengangkat bibir kanannya, menyeringai padaku.

"Yang jujur, kami punya bukti rekaman cctv, apa kau mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini?!"

"Salah sendiri siapa yang memarkir mobil disana, itukan daerah taman, daerah publik bukan parkiran…lagipula dia juga perlu diperiksa, apa dia sudah punya sim apa belum" kataku sambil menatap tajam kearahnya, yunho dan para guru disana langsung panik dengan ucapanku. Dasar mereka sendiri menutupi kelakuan muridnya yang masih dibawa umur untuk membawa mobil. Kataku dalam hati penuh kemenangan .

"Hei Kim JaeJooong jangan memutar balikkan pertanyaan sekarang jawab saja!"

OoO

"Tunggu kau mau kemana!"

Aku cepat-cepat emlangkahkan kakiku keluar dri ruangan interogasi tersebut, yunho terus berteriak dibelakangku, karena kakinya lebih panjang ia dengan cepat mendahuluiku dan mengunciku di dinding dengan kedua tangannya

"Aku belum selesai berurusan denganmu"

"Aku mau masuk kelas"

Untung saja hari ini adalah pelajaran olahhraga, aku tidak akan terlalu dimarahi jika terlambat.

"Bayar dulu ganti rugi mobilku"

"Aku sudah bilang akan menyicilnya, kenapa kau ribut sekali!"

"Yah…kau merusak mobilku, aku ingin ganti ruginya sekarang!"

"Kau punya banyak uang, pakai saja uangmu dulu!"

"Baiklah jika kau menunda hutangmu maka pengampunanpun akan ditunda"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayo ketoilet"

Saat yunho membawaku ke toilet aku melihat changmin dan yooochun sedang mempeloroti kaos serta celana olahraga Junsu di toilet, ia bergetar ketakutan, tangannya menutupi boxernya.

"Kalian sungguh keterlaluan"

"Dengar ia akan mengelilingi sekolah dengan keadaan itu" ujar yunho padaku

"Apa!"

"Kecuali kau mau menggantikannya"

"Kau!"

"Atau kau bisa berlutut minta maaf padaku dihadapan semua orang"

"Kau bermimpi"

"Baiklah…Changmin bawa junsu keluar!"

"T…tunggu aku aku akan bersujud padamu"

"Wah kau mulai pintar mengambil keputusan ya, baiklah ayo kita ke lapangan"

OoO

Dengan cepat berita dari yunho menyebar ke semua murid, karena kelas hari ini adalah kelas olahraga mereka semua sudah berkumpul di lapangan.

Changmin mulai dengan kata sambutan, ia berbicara kesalahan-kesalahan yang dilakukan olehku, sebagian besar hanya karangannya namun murid-murid nampak percaya dengan memberi sahutan _**wuuuu**_ setiap changmin mengakhiri kalimatnya. Kemudian si pangeran tanpa mahkota pun datang dengan wajah penuh ketamakan sambil menyeringai memandangku.

"Apa kita harus mengampuni Kim jaejoong?1" seru changmin pada murid-murid.

"Tidaaak" jawab murid-murid serempak

"Kalau begitu kita lihat apakah yunho bersedia mengampuninya"

Yunho kini berdiri didepanku dengan muka congkak yang luar biasa menyebalkan, semua murid bersorak menyuruhku bersujud setelah dikompori oleh changmin

"SUJUD…SUJUD…SUJUD"

Aku baru menekukkan kakiku sedikit senyum lebar di bibir yunho sudah tersungging, saaat aku mulai merendahkan diriku serta semakin besarnya teriakan murid-murid yang bergema memintaku bersujud tiba-tiba tanganku dengan refleks meraih celana olahraga yunho dan langsung kuturunkan seketika.

_**Suasana hening seketika**_

Sebelum para murid wanita berteriak sambil menutupi muka mereka, mereka saling menjerit menyembunyikan mata mereka dari pemandangan mengerikan, dilain pihak yunho yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya dihadapan semua orang mulai menampakkan wajah setannya padaku.

"KIM JAEJOOOOONG!"

**OoooooooO**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**JODOHKU DITANGAN SIAPA?**

Setelah melakukan aksi mempermalukan yunho didepan umum akhirnya aku dapat karma sepulang sekolah.

"Kau tahu dengan Jung Yoonhae?" Tanya ummaku serius.

"Apa pemilik retail supermarket yang terkenal itu?".

"Kau kenal anaknya bukan?". Tanya umma lagi

"Iya, kami satu sekolah, memangnya kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Ummaku diam sejenak sambil menarik nafas sebelum berbicara lagi padaku

"Kau tahu keluarga kita akan bangkrut kan?".

"Iya".

"Umma dan pamanmu melakukan segala cara demi menyelamatkan aset keluarga kita, kami meminjam uang ke bank namun kami tidak sanggup untuk membayarnya karena kami terus-terusan merugi, pamanmu lalu bertemu dengan tuan Yoonhae untuk meminta bantuan karena ia adalah sahabat ayahmu, untungnya ia bersedia untuk membantu kita namun dengan satu syarat".

"Apa syaratnya umma?" jantungku mulai berdegup dengan tatapan serius umma, apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan diriku?.

"Mereka meminta kami untuk menjadikanmu sebagai menantunya".

Jantungku berdegup dengan cepat, sangat cepat sekali sehingga rasanya ingin loncat keluar.

"Apa itu berarti aku harus menikah dengan salah satu anaknya tuan Jung?". Tanyaku dengan was-was.

"Ia hanya punya satu orang putra". Kata ummaku menjelaskan, rasanya hatiku seakan berhenti, rasanya aku ingin pingsan saja.

"Kami…akan menjodohkanmu…dengan Jung Yunho".

Kepalaku langsung berkunang-kunang, aku berharap aku hanya bermimpi namun rasanya sakit ketika aku mencubit tanganku untuk membuktikan bahwa umma berbicara langsung padaku.

"T—tapi kami berdua adalah laki-laki, kita tidak bisa meneruskan keturunan jika kami menikah".

"Kami tahu, awalnya mereka juga tidak setuju namun setelah pamanmu memperlihatkan hasil lab tubuhmu mereka menyetujuinya, kau mempunyai kemungkinan X di organ reproduksimu sayang, yang berarti kau bisa melahirkan".

Kepalaku semakin sakit lagi.

"Umma itu tidak mungkin…lagipula walaupun kecil kemungkinannya aku bisa mengandung aku tetap tidak mau hidup dengannya".

Umma mengambil tanganku.

"Jae sekarang ini kau jangan pikirkan dirimu saja, kau harus memikirkan nasib umma, keluarga pamanmu, kakakmu, nasib kami semua ada ditanganmu". Ujar umma dengan wajah penuh harap, aku tahu aku harus berkorban demi keluarga ini namun jika untuk menikah dengan orang itu….rasanya—rasanya itu sangat mustahil.

"Ke—kenapa harus aku?".

"Karena kau anak umma yang manis dan kau punya wajah yang bisa membuat lelaki bertekuk lutut padamu".

"Umma tapi bagaimana kalau ia menolakku".

"Tidak perlu khawatir dengan itu, kami akan membuatnya menyetujui pernikahan ini".

"Umma…".

"Kau tidak akan mengecewakan ummamu ini kan?".

"Tentu saja tidak".

"Baiklah, itu artinya kau akan menurut apa kataku, bersiaplah, orangtua yunho mengundang kita makan malam di rumahnya". kata ummaku dengan tenang.

_**Ya tuhan aku dalam masalah**_

Apa ini karma untukku? Memangnya apa salahku? Apa karena kami selalu bertengkar disekolah?.

Menikah? Tidak mungkin, kenapa aku harus menikah dengan setan satu itu, bagaimana jika kami punya anak, anak kami tentu akan mempunyai perilaku buruk sepertinya. Uh tidak...kenapa aku harus berpikiran punya anak dengannya. Aku buru-buru membasuh mukaku untuk menyegarkan pikiranku namun bayangan senyum liciknya membuat kepalaku pusing lagi.

OoO

"Aduh inikah yang namanya Kim Jaejoong?…duh cantik sekali, kau benar-benar flower boy yah".

Mrs. Jung memegang-megang pipiku lalu menelusuri bagian tubuhku dengan seksama, ia terlihat begitu menawan serta parfum mahalnya menyengat hidungku namun aku suka wanginya, jika yunho punya mata menarik pastilah dari ibunya ini.

"Mari masuk…yunho…anak itu belum pulang katanya ia sedang menonton bersama teman-temannya".

Aku bernafas lega ternyata yunho tidak akan pulang cepat, pada jam segini ia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya.

lalu mengajak kami masuk sambil memperlihatkan koleksi lukisan mereka yang jumlahnya puluhan, setelah asyik berputar-putar kami bertiga lalu duduk di ruang tamu sambil bercakap-cakap ditemani teh hangat dan cemilan kecil.

"Jaejoong-ah yunho bercerita banyak tentang dirimu disekolah, katanya kau sangat terkenal sekali"

Aku tersenyum dengan berat menaggapi perkataan Ms. Jung, tentu saja itu tidak benar, yunho tidak mungkin memujiku pada orangtuanya.

"Jaejoong juga memuji anak anda disekolah, katanya yunho murid yang sangat berprestasi dan ramah pada semua orang"

Aku langsung tersedak mendengar omongan umma, kapan aku pernah berbicara tentang yunho padanya?.

"Anak kita rupanya sudah mengenal baik satu sama lain, mereka memang berjodoh…hahahha" timpal mrs Jung yang diiringi suara tawa dari ummaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dengan terpaksa mendengar segala omong kosong ini, ingin rasanya aku menghindar namun aku tidak ingin mencewakan ummaku.

"Jaejoong bisa kau ambil album foto di kamar yunho?"

"Eh?!"

"Ummamu ingin melihat foto yunho masih kecil, kau cari saja di rak bukunya ya"

"Baiklah"

Dengan beat hati aku naik keatas tangga menuju kamar yunho yang telah ditunjukkan oleh , deretan kamar-kamar kulewati kemudian aku melihat tanda _No Trespassing_ dipintu, tanda itu pasti milik Yunho.

Kamar yang sangat besar dengan kasur yang nyaman dan tv layar super besar.

Aku sedang mencari album foto Yunho ketika seseorang membuka pintu, aku menoleh dan ia kini menatapku tajam dengan berdecak pinggang, aura kemarahan tampak jelas diwajahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamarku?!". Teriak Pemuda bertubuh jangkung putra dari Mrs. Jung.

"A..A—aku sedang disuruh ibumu mengambil album foto". balasku

"Kau berani sekali masuk ke kandang harimau ya!".

"Aku disuruh, memangnya aku ingin masuk kamarmu apa?".

Aku segera bangkit dan mengambil langkah seribu namun ia menghalangi jalanku.

"Mau kemana?".

"Keluar".

"Karena kau disini bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan permainan kita tadi siang".

Yunho menarik tanganku lalu mendorong tubuhku ke kasurnya.

"K—kau mau apa?".

"Tentu saja mau memberi pelajaran untukmu, kau berani sekali mempermalukanku di depan semua orang".

Ia naik ke atas ranjang dan mendorong pundakku.

"K—kau masih marah soal itu…Tck…yunho nyalimu itu kecil sekali jika kau terganggu oleh imagemu seperti itu".

"Ya aku marah sekali, apa kau tahu rasanya dipermalukan didepan umum!".

Ia mencengeram wajahku dengan erat, kedua kakinya menahan kakiku.

"Apa kau tidak tahu cara meminta maaf?". katanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu ada kata itu". Balasku dengan santai, ini membuatnya semakin marah.

"Katanya kau mau jadi istriku ya…lihatlah muka kurus ini, mana mau aku denganmu".

Tangannya mencengkeram wajahku lalu mendorongnya keatas bantal.

"Aku juga! Memangnya aku ingin dengan muka tembok sepertimu". balasku

"Apa? Muka tembok?".

Ia mengambil kamera poket dari lacinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lihat dimana harga dirimu".

Yunho tanpa diduga menarik kaosku keatas, aku segera menghentikannya namun tangannya memaksa lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!".

Aku segera menendangnya kuat-kuat dan ia tersungkur ke bawah.

"Och!".

"Melawanku saja kau tidak bisa, kau pikir aku mau dengan pria lemah sepertimu!".

"Oya, memangnya aku juga mau menikah dengan orang kurus sepertimu!"

Buk. Aku meninju perutnya.

"Orang kurus katamu…kau pikir tubuhmu itu bagus apa? tubuhmu itu seperti orang kelaparan, sapu lidi".

"Apa!"

Ia mendorongku lagi keatas ranjang dan memaksa untuk melucuti bajuku, kali ini tenaganya diatasku, rupanya ia benar-benar marah padaku.

"Aku ingin memoto dirimu sedang telanjang lalu akan kutempel didinding sekolah" katanya berapi-api sambil berusaha melucuti pakaianku.

"Lepaskan!" aku merongrong dengan hebat sampai pintu terbanting didepan kami, umma dan melihat kami dengan mulut menganga.

"Yah! Kalian sedang apa?".

OoO

Kami lalu diinterogasi di ruang tengah, kakiku dan kaki yunho saling beradu, ia menggira semua kesalahpaham ini adalah gara-gara aku padahal ini semua adalah kerjaannya.

Didepan kami dua orang wanita tengah asyik berbincang sesuai pendapat mereka.

"Beginilah anak muda jaman sekarang". Ujar mrs. Jung sambil menatap kami satu persatu.

"Iya beda sekali dengan jaman kita, aku jadi malu". Kata umma sambil melirik kearahku, kaki yunho menginjak kakiku lagi.

"Mungkin kita memang harus cepat-cepat menikahkan mereka"

"Mwooo?!" ujar kami bersamaan.

"Umma bukan seperti itu kejadiannya". ujar yunho berusaha membela diri

"Ah ya ya sudahlah bagaimanapun kalian tidak mungkin mau mengaku, mana ada maling yang mengaku".

"Appanya yunho ingin menikahkan kalian setelah kalian lulus sekolah, tapi melihat gejolak anak muda didiri kalian sepertinya kami harus mengawinkan kalian secepatnya".

"UMMA!". Kami kompak berteriak.

OoO

Sepulangnya dari rumah yunho HPku berbunyi, ada pesan masuk.

_Dasar kau rubah._

Ini dari si muka tembok yunho itu, buru-buru kuketik balasannya.

_Yah dasar kau serigala._

Ia lalu membalasku lagi.

_Awas kau di sekolah._

Kukirim balasannya lagi.

_Kau mau melawanku…takuuuut._

Beberapa detik kemudian ia membalas.

Y: _Awas kau, kuperkosa baru tahu rasa._

Aku: _Katanya kau tidak tertarik dengan tubuhku? Dasar pembual._

Y: _Aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuhmu aku hanya tertarik untuk mengotorimu._

Aku: _Otakmu tidak beres._

Y: _Wajahmu tidak beres, kau seperti wanita._

Aku: _Yah aku mau tidur! Kau menghabiskan pulsaku._

Tidak lama kemudian HPku berbunyi dengan no yang sama, aku mengangkatnya.

"Hei aku sedang nonton discovery channel, kulihat ada dirimu disana"

Aku segera keluar kamar dan merebut remote dari tangan ummaku lalu aku menekan tombol channel discovery, para kudanil sedang berendam di sebuah kolam di padang afrika sana.

"Mwoo? Yah jangan bercanda! Kau menyamakan aku dengan binatang-binatang itu?!".

"Lucu bukan? Hidungnya besar sekali".

"Kau seperti Orang Utan!" kataku berteriak pada telepon lalu aku menutup teleponnya, aku balik lagi ke kamarku, melemparkan tubuhku keatas kasur sambil menggerutu.

"Sial..sial...sial kenapa aku harus djodohkan dengan manusia aneh itu.

Teleponku lagi-lagi berbunyi, kulihat pesan disana.

_Malam kudanil yang cantik, pantatmu pasti sexy seperti mereka XD._

"Aisshh!".

Aku langsung membanting ponselku ke atas kasur, menutup kepalaku dengan bantal sambil mengutuk dirinya.

OoO

**Yang udah baca ni FF versi mungkin bingung karena ceritanya tidak sama dengan versi sebelumnya. **

**Ini adalah **_**REMAKE**_** so, it's gonna be different…enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER **

**4**

**OooooooooooooooooooooO**

Besoknya aku pergi ke sekolah dengan perasaan kesal, pasti nanti di sekolah ia akan mengusiliku lagi, pikirku sambil memasukkan seluruh peralatan sekolah sambil menggerutu, ketika baru keluar rumah tiba-tiba Hyung mencegatku.

"Ada apa Hyung?".

"Kau akan jadi partner Jung Yunho kan?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan nada serius.

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Umma sudah memberitahuku, katanya kau akan dijodohkan dan aku akan jadi kakak ipar Yunho".

"Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu aku harus pergi ke sekolah" kataku buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu namun kakakku menghalangiku jalanku.

"Jae maukah kau menolongku?".

"Menolong apa?".

"Pinjamkan uang pada pacarmu Yunho?".

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus meminjam uang padanya? Dan lagipula dia bukan pacarku".

"Tolonglah, aku punya hutang pada seseorang".

"Hutang apa?".

"Aku memakai uang kuliahku selama dua tahun, dan untuk membayar biaya kuliahnya aku meminjam pada rentenir, aku harus mengembalikan uangnya".

"Yah Hyung itu urusanmu, kau ini memang suka bikin masalah ya, kenapa juga pinjam uang pada rentenir". Balasku kesal lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya menuju Junsu yang sudah menungguku dari tadi.

OoO

Ketika kami asyik berbincang sambil memasuki gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba suara klakson berbunyi dengan kencang, sekumpulan murid-murid disampingku semuanya minggir demi memberi jalan pada si pemilik mobil, Junsupun memilih berjalan di tepi namun aku tetap berjalan di tengah-tengah dengan santai karena tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu.

TIIIIIIIIIINN

Erang suara klakson itu lagi memenuhi telingaku, namun aku tidak ingin beranjak dari jalan yang sedang kupijaki.

"Jae minggir" ujar junsu padaku sambil matanya menunjuk-nunjuk pada si pemilik mobil dengan ketakutan.

"Apa? biar saja, memangnya ini jalan punya ayahnya?" balasku kesal sambil terus berjalan di belakang mobilnya.

"Hei Kudanil minggir!" teriak seseorang dibelakangku, karena diteriaki demikian kepalaku langsung berputar 180 derajat. Aku langsung kesal sekali ketika melihat wajah Yunho terjulur dari balik jendela.

"Yah siapa yang kau sebut kudanil" ujarku kesal, karena pria di mobil itu nampaknya tersenyum melihat tingkahku aku jadi semakin kesal lalu aku memukulkan kakiku pada bemper mobilnya berkali-kali.

"Hei jangan mengotori mobilku!".

Ia keluar dari mobil mewahnya sambil melotot kearahku.

"Bersihkan!".

"Bersihkan sendiri! Memangnya ini jalan punyamu! Ini jalan umum tahu!".

"Aku membayar pajak ke sekolah, memangnya kau memberi apa kesekolah ini?". katanya dengan sangat menyebalkan.

"Oooh Baiklah kalau begitu kau boleh berjalan dibelakang pantatku yang sexy". Ujarku dengan tenang lalu membalikkan badanku lagi sambil berjalan pelan.

Mobilnya juga mengikuti dibelakangku berjalan dengan sangat pelan, tiba-tiba tanganku ditariknya.

"Hei ayo naik". Perintahnya padaku dengan memaksa.

"Yah lepaskan!".

"Begini lebih baik, kau tidak akan menghalangi jalanku".

"Ooh Begini ya rasanya naik mobil mewah" kataku dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Lebih nyaman dibanding naik bis kan?" balasnya dengan sombong.

"Oh tentu saja, oya bagaimana jika kutinggalkan kenang-kenangan disini".

Aku membawa spidol dari dalam tas lalu mencoretkannya di jok dibelakangku.

"Yah apa yang kaulakukan!".

"KIM JAEJOONG" kataku sambil menambahkan love di ujung atas huruf G

"Wah bagusnya…" sambungku lagi sambil bertepuk tangan.

Matanya seakan keluar saat melihat namaku terpampang dengan besar pada jok mobilnya dengan spidol putih permanent.

"Yah keluar kau!"

"Terimakasih untuk tumpangannya ya" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan terhadapnya.

OoO

"Kau sejak kapan jadi dekat dengannya?" Tanya Junsu kemudian padaku saat makan siang.

"Siapa yang dekat, ia hanya ingin mengerjaiku dan aku juga ingin membalasnya" kataku sambil menyantap udang dari box makan siangku.

Murid-murid wanita yang melintasi kami melirik pada kami dengan tatapan menyelidiki, kupikir mereka hanya beberapa murid aneh namun semua orang yang kulihat kini melirik dengan aneh padaku dan Junsu.

"Jae ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka melihat kita demikian?".

"Entahlah". Jawabku. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Saat kami melewati lorong sekolah aku melihat murid-murid mengerubungi sesuatu, aku segera mengusir mereka untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka lihat, ternyata banyak sekali foto-foto aku dan junsu sedng berduaan terpampang disana, semua foto itu murni rekayasa dan dibawahnya terdapat tulisan.

**PASANGAN HOMO**

Junsu yang melihat foto tersebut langsung berlari entah kemana, melihat foto-foto palsu tersebut pastinya sangat melukai harga dirinya, tak lama kemudian Yunho dan kawan-kawannya melewati kami, saat melewatiku aku melihatnya tersenyum simpul, saat itu aku sadar ini pasti perbuatannya.

"Jung Yunho tunggu sebentar!" kataku menghentikan langkahnya dan teman-temannya. Semua murid juga masih melihat kearahku sambil menggunjing tentang diriku.

"Ya ada perlu apa?" tanyanya

Kakiku langsung melangkah, mendekatinya, kakiku sedikit berjinjit lalu dengan spontan aku mencium bibirnya, matanya membesar, sepuluh detik kemudian aku menurunkan kakiku dan bibir kami terpisah. Ia kelihatan speechless.

"Kau mau menyembunyikan hubungan kita ya" kataku tersenyum sambil bersuara lantang padanya, setelah itu aku berbalik dan melangkah pergi, walaupun demikian aku masih bisa mendengar suara riuh murid-murid dibelakangku dan sahabatnya changmin berteriak.

"Y—Yunho K—Kau kau juga…apa kau juga HOMO?!"

OoO

Aku membasuh wajahku lalu menyapu bibirku dengan tanganku berulang-ulang. kenapa aku harus berbuat seperti ini. Lelaki sialan itu sudah membuatku marah, kataku pada cermin didepanku, lalu wajahnya pun tiba-tiba muncul di cermin, mendekatiku dari belakang.

_Kenapa aku selalu berjumpa dengan makhluk menyebalkan itu._

"Kau pintar ya jae?" ujar Yunho padaku.

"Benarkah? Ya aku memang pintar hanya nasibku yang tak sebagus dirimu" kataku sambil terus membersihkan bibirku.

Tangannya melingkar dileherku, dadanya menempel pada pundakku, lama-lama aku merasa ikatannya semakin kencang membuatku dadaku sesak.

"Kau harum juga ya".

"Yah kau mau apa?".

"Apa maksudmu, bukankah kita harus memperlihatkan hubungan kita…hmm" ucapnya sambil mengendus pada telingaku. Dari cermin aku melihat matanya yang membesar dengan senyum evil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Lepaskan aku sebelum aku meremukkanmu".

Ia mencengkeram rahangku

"Kau sudah mulai pandai menyulut api ya, selalu membuatku marah".

Aku menangkis tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya.

"Minggir!. Kau boleh menggangguku tapi jangan bermain-main dengan temanku! Atau…"

"Atau apa…?".

"Atau kau akan memohon padaku demi keselamatan hidupmu". balasku

"Kau yang akan memohon padaku".

"Jangan membuatku tertawa!" ujarku sambil mendorong tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi, sesampainya dikelas aku berusaha menghibur kawanku Junsu, setelah kejadian ciuman mendadak tadi orang-orang tidak terlalu memperhatikan junsu lagi, malah kini mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan sinis. Sesekali terdengar nada sinis dari kanan kiriku.

"Bagaimana bisa Yunho menyukainya"

"Ya walaupun Si Jae itu terkenal dia kan tetap tidak selevel dengan Yunho".

"Si Jae itu pakai guna-guna apa ya kok Yunho yang tampan itu mau dengannya".

Semua omongan sinis depan belakang samping kiri kanan tidak kugubris, aku sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan image diriku disekolah, selama Junsu dan keluargaku aman aku akan baik-baik saja, namun hidupku selalu tidak tenang.

KRRRRIIING

Tiba-tiba suara teleponku berbunyi.

"Jae tolong aku" ujar suara diujung sana dengan nada panik.

"Hyung?…Hyung kau dimana? Kau kenapa?".

"Dengar! setelah kau punya uang 5 juta won telepon lagi untuk instruksi selanjutnya, tidak lebih dari 12 jam atau bagian tubuh kakakmu akan tercecer didepan rumah kalian, apalagi jika kau melibatkan polisi, kami akan mengirim kepalanya langsung ke ibu kalian" ujar suara asing kemudian.

Telepon lalu ditutup

Aku melongo dengan panik, rupanya kakakku benar-benar punya masalah dengan rentenir, 5 juta won? aku harus mencuri dimana uang sebanyak itu? dan aku tidak mungkin menelepon polisi dan ummaku, dia bisa terkena penyakit jantung.

OoO

Lalu aku selanjutnya diam di mobil musuhku.

Baru saja ia masuk mobil ia langsung terperanjat oleh penampakanku dimobilnya. Jika bukan karena si penyuka masalah Jungmin itu aku tidak akan berada disini.

"K—kau sedang apa disini!". Tanyanya kaget

"Kemudikan saja mobilnya" kataku pada Yunho yang masih terkejut oleh penampakanku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk mobilku, jangan-jangan kau mau mencuri mobilku ya?!".

"Yah jalan saja!".

Kami lalu meninggalkan sekolah kami, dijalan aku sedikit menundukkan wajahku sambil terlihat memelas.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kambuh lagi sakit jiwanya?" katanya

"Aku…kurasa aku mau mati saja".

"Kenapa tidak secepatnya". Timpalnya dengan cepat

Tanganku memutar kemudinya, mobil sedikit oleng sebelum ia mendorongku ke bangku.

"Kau gila! Ada maslah apa dengan dirimu?".

"Pinjami aku uang 5 juta won".

"Apa! Kau ini benar-benar tidak waras ya".

"Yunho tolonglah aku, kitakan satu keluarga".

"Satu keluarga dari mana?".

"Kurasa aku akan menikah saja denganmu".

Yunho langsung mengerem mobilnya, kepalaku hampir membentur kaca mobil.

"Yah hati hati!" ujarku berteriak namun teriakannya lebih kencang lagi.

"Kau ini bicara apa! Kau minta uang dan ingin menikah denganku!".

"Maukah kau menolongku kalau aku memohon?" tanyaku dengan wajah memelas dan memperlihatkan puppy eyes.

_10 menit kemudian.  
_

"Oh jadi kakakmu ditawan untuk jaminan hutang ya?".

"Iya".

"Laporkan polisi saja".

"Tidak bisa, nanti mereka menguliti kakakku".

"Ceritamu benar-benar aneh, apa kau berkata jujur?".

"Cepatlah! Kau mau memberi uang padaku atau tidak!".

"Hei kau memohon padaku tapi berani berteriak padaku".

"Maaf, tapi waktunya terus berputar".

"Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu".

"Yang benar saja mobilmu saja sebagus ini, tabunganmu pasti banyak".

"Yang punya uang banyak itu ayahku, aku ini masih SMU".

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib kakakku?".

"Kita memohon saja pada ayahku".

"Memohon bagaimana?"

OoO

Satu jam kemudian kami berdua mendatangi kantor ayahnya, setelah yunho panjang lebar menjelaskan ayahnya tersenyum dengan bahagia.

"Jadi kalian butuh uang untuk persiapan pernikahan kalian ya?"

"Iya" jawab Yunho.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, ternyata kalian lebih bersemangat dibanding ibu-ibu kalian…tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir dengan biaya pernikahannya kami akan menyiapkannya sampai beres untuk kalian".

"Kami ingin menyiapkannya sendiri Appa, kami ingin menyewa sebuah apartemen dan membeli perabotan, kami tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian" ujar Yunho, dan kulihat Appanya pun tidak sama sekali curiga pada cerita bohongnya.

"Apa tidak terlalu dini jika kalian hidup bersama?".

"Bukan itu maksud kami, kami akan hidup bersama setelah keluar sekolah, kami hanya ingin menyicil apartemen dan perabotannya sejak awal saja." terang Yunho lagi. Ayahnya manggut-manggut sambil melihat kearahku.

"Kau benar-benar sudah siap menikah dengan anakku Yunho?".

"Eem I-iya aku sudah siap". kataku bohong sambil tersenyum lebar, mata menyipit, mata kami lalu bertemu dan kami langsung mengendorkan senyum dari bibir kami masing-masing dan memalingkan wajah kami ke sudut yang berlawanan.

"Aku cukup kaget Yunho memohon sesuatu untuk masa depan kalian, baiklah kalau begitu".

Kami lalu keluar kantor dengan berseri-seri serta uang tebusan ditangan kami.

"Wah ternyata mendapatkan uang gampang sekali ya".

"Kau tipu ayahku sekali lagi kita akan masuk penjara seumur hidup".

"Aku akan mengembalikan ini secepatnya dan meminta maaf pada beliau, kau tenang saja".

"Bagaimana cara kau mengembalikannya?".

"Aku akan mencari cara agar bisa mengembalikan uang ini dengan cepat".

"Dengan cepat? Apa kau mau jadi gigolo?".

"Yah! aku ini tidak serendah dirimu!".

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mengembalikannya bagaimana?".

"Kalau begitu tidak ada jalan lain aku akan menikah denganmu saja".

"Hffft kau bermimpi ya" ujarnya sambil mendorong dahiku dengan jarinya.

"Yah! kau seharusnya bersyukur aku berkata seperti ini, tidak ada orang waras yang mau menikah dengan orang utan sepertimu!, tidak punya sopan santun, tidak berperikemanusiaan, suka main kasar! tidak ada hal baik dari dirimu selain mobilmu!".

Yunho tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

"Selesaikan saja urusan kakakmu dulu, nanti kita bicara lagi".

"Baiklah".

"Kau mau kutemani?".

"Ini masalah keluarga, biar aku hadapi sendiri, terimakasih atas bantuannya".

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu, jangan hubungi aku ya kalau kau masuk rumah sakit".

"Sana cepat pergi!". teriakku dengan kesal.

Yunho melambaikan tangannya sambil menggas mobilnya meninggalkan diriku di stasiun kereta.

Aku lalu menghubungi nomor semula yang menghubungiku dan kami sepakat bertemu di sebuah gudang tua. Sesampainya disana aku masuk kedalam sebuah gudang yang pintunya langsung ditutup ketika aku masuk.

"Mana uangnya?" ujar salah seorang pria bertubuh besar. Ada empat pria bertubuh sedang, satu kecil dan satu bertubuh besar mengelilingiku.

"Perlihatkan dulu kakakku".

"Uangnya dulu".

"Kau mau ini? perlihatkan kakakku dulu".

"Uang dulu".

"Kakakku dulu!"

"Kau ingin dihabisi ya"

Mereka langsung mengeroyokku, dengan sigap aku melawan setiap serangan demi serangan yang datang, menjatuhkan satu persatu lawan-lawanku sampai orang yang paling bertubuh besar tumbang.

"Kau adik dari Kim Jungmin?" ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dari ruang sebelah, perawakannya tinggi, berkulit bersih, pakaiannya sangat rapi beda sekali dengan berandalan-berandalan yang kuserang tadi.

"Mana kakakku?".

"Serahkan dulu uangnya".

"Aku mau lihat kakakku dulu".

"Kau ini keras kepala ya".

Ia berlari kearahku dan menyerangku, aku coba untuk mengalahkannya seperti yang kulakukan pada orang-orang tadi, menendang, memukul, namun orang itu mahir sekali martial art, tangannya membelit tanganku yang merantai ke leherku lalu ia menjatuhkanku ke lantai.

"Kau keras kepala ya" bisiknya di telingaku, posisinya diatasku, menahan tubuhku.

"Mana kakakku?".

Seketika ia bangkit lalu menarik tanganku untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini kalau kau dari tadi menyerahkan uangnya" ujar lelaki tampan itu.

Setelah aku diantar keruangan sebelah aku melihat kakakku sedang duduk disana, semula air mataku hampir terjatuh karena terharu namun ketika kulihat penampakannya yang sedang memegang stik Play Station rasa haruku seketika buyar.

"Yah Hyung kupikir kau sedang dirantai dan dipukuli".

"Kemari Jae, maaf membuatmu takut tapi mereka memang rentenir". ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah padaku.

"Kau sebenarnya berhutang atau tidak pada mereka?!".

"Aku punya hutang dan mereka memang menahanku sampai aku sanggup membayarnya".

"Lalu tubuhmu yang mau dikuliti itu?".

"Itu hanya joke mereka, sebenarnya mereka tidak akan sampai setega itu membunuh diriku".

"Yah kau membuatku cemas! Kau keterlaluan sekali, kalau umma tahu ia pasti menghabisimu".

"Selain dirimu aku minta tolong pada siapa lagi…tapi kau bisa memukul mereka dengan KO kan?".

"Tidak yang satu itu" kataku pada pemuda yang mendekati kami.

"Tuan Choi kenalkan ini adikku Kim Jaejoong, dia yang kuceritakan padamu".

Ia mengulurkan lengannya yang panjang, senyum tersirat di bibirnya.

"Salam kenal, aku Choi Siwon".

OoO

_**Sori kalo ada salah ketik, udah berapa kali dichek tetep salah terus. kok yang baca fic ini dikit ya padahal ini lebih seru dibanding fic sebelum-sebelumnya.  
**_

_**Enjoy. Give me your review...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Don't Judge From The Cover**

**oOooOo**

Setelah penyelamatan aksi kakakku yang konyol itu kami tiba dirumah, saat akan berbaring teleponku tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Halo?".

"Hei kau masih hidup?". Ujar suara di ujung sana.

Mendengar suaranya membuat darahku naik lagi.

"Kau kecewa aku masih hidup?".

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu?".

"Ia baik-baik saja".

"Baguslah…oya kapan kau bisa kembalikan uangnya?"

"Belum tahu".

"Kau harus kembalikan secepatnya, kalau tidak kita akan kena masalah".

"Apa seberat itu?".

"Ummaku rewel sekali, ia tadi bertanya padaku dimana kita akan menyewa apartemen lalu ia menyarankan banyak tempat padaku…kau tahu, ia sangat bersemangat sekali, kita harus segera melakukan seseuatu sebelum ia shock karena kita hanya berpura-pura".

"Iya aku juga tahu, tapi bagaimana caranya mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?"

"Itu urusanmu".

"Kalau aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya?"

"Kita akan benar-benar dikawinkan".

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku akan mengorbankan diriku saja".

"Kau pikir aku mau tinggal denganmu?!"

"Yah kau pikir aku juga suka hidup denganmu seumur hidupku?!...kau tahu aku lebih baik hidup dengan alien daripada tinggal dengan pria pecicilan, lemah, anak mami sepertimu"

"Yah kau banyak omong! Cepat kembalikan uangnya segera!"

Telepon langsung ditutup, aku menggerutu dalam hati.

_Hidupku sungguh menyebalkan!_

.

Besoknya disekolah pada jam istirahat Yunho datang kekelasku, anak-anak saling berbisik dengan kehadiran Yunho, ini menambah rumor tentang kami semakin kuat.

"Hei itu Jung Yunho, mau apa kesini?". bisik salah satu murid dikelasku pada temannya yang lain, aku pura-pura tidak melihat ia berjalan kearahku.

"Jae bisa kita bicara?". Tanyanya padaku. Aku lalu menyeretnya ke atas sekolah karena semua orang menatap ke arah kami dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Yah sebaiknya kau hentikan aksi menguntit diriku sampai ke kelas, itu sungguh membuat banyak orang salah paham!" kataku kesal.

"Hah! Yang benar saja! Siapa yang mau menguntit orang sepertimu, pria terhormat sepertiku ke kelasmu?...hahaha…jangan bercanda! Kau pikir pangeran mana yang mau menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat sampah"

"A—apa! Apa katamu?, kau bilang kelasku seperti tempat sampah, kau pikir kelasmu itu seperti istana apa? Disana hanya berkumpul orang-orang sok tahu yang kerjaannya minta uang pada orangtua".

"Yah jaga mulutmu!".

"Sudah cepat katakan apa maumu?!, kalau tentang uang aku belum punya".

"Pulang sekolah kau tunggu aku".

"Kenapa?".

"Umma akan datang menjemput kita".

"U—ummamu?, untuk apa?"

"Ia ingin mengajak kita berkeliling mencari tempat tinggal sepulang sekolah"

"A..apa?"

"Ini semua gara-gara dirimu"

"Yah! kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan aku, kau juga bodoh pakai alasan yang tidak masuk akal pada ayahmu! Jadinya mereka salah paham"

"Hei aku ini membantumu ya! dasar tidak tahu terimakasih!"

"K—Kau"

"Sudahlah sepulang sekolah tunggu aku di depan gerbang". Katanya dengan judes padaku sambil berlalu pergi.

Kenapa ia harus marah padaku, aku juga kesal gara-gara kasus uang itu kami harus mengalami salah paham dengan orangtuanya sampai sejauh ini.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah Junsu pamit untuk pulang duluan sedangkan aku menunggu Yunho di depan gerbang.

"Kau sudah disini lama?".

"Iya sampai berbusa".

"Permen?"

Yunho menawarkan permen karet padaku.

"Aku tidak butuh".

"Makanlah, ini akan mengurasi rasa panik" katanya sambil menaruh permen karet ditanganku, Yunho mengunyah permen karetnya sambil merapatkan jaketnya, jika ia sudah baik begini aku tidak bisa membencinya.

"Terimakasih".

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil sedan mengkilap mendatangi kami, wanita berparas cantik menyapa kami dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ara…putraku yang tampan dan calon menantuku" sapanya pada kami sambil memeluk kami satu persatu.

Tidak lama kemudian kami sudah berada di dalam mobil menuju tempat yang ingin dituju oleh ibunda Yunho.

"Aku tidak menggira kalian bisa dekat secepat ini, kau pasti sangat menyukai anakku bukan?" tanyanya padaku didalam mobil, aku menyenggol tangan Yunho, dia balik menyenggolku.

"Eh…uhmm i—iya"

"Ia yang menyukaiku duluan" kata Yunho dengan muka tenang. Aku mencubit tangannya.

"Tapi Yunho yang menyatakan duluan" kataku membela diri, ia melotot padaku.

"Jae yang menggodaku duluan" balasnya dengan kalem sambil tersenyum evil.

"Yunho memaksaku menerimanya" kataku membalas, ia melotot kepadaku tidak senang.

"Ahahaha iya iya aku paham bagaimana percintaan anak muda" ujar ummanya Yunho berusaha melerai kami, namun yunho belum bisa mengalah.

"Jae ini tidak bisa hidup tanpaku".

"Yah! hentikan".

"Oya, siapa yang menciumku duluan?".

"Itukan karena dirimu duluan".

"Ha HA HA HA rupanya kalian ini cocok ya".

"Apa?!" ujar kami bersamaan saling berpandangan,

"Sudah sudah tidak usah bertengkar, kalian memang saling menyukai, aku bisa melihat itu dari mata kalian".

Kami saling berpandangan, bibir kami terangkat sambil melihat satu sama lain, _saling menyukai? Kelihatan darimana?, sudah jelas-jelas kami ini seperti musuh. _

"Oh sudah sampai" ujar umma Yunho.

Kami tiba di sebuah gedung property, setelah kami sampai kedalam kami diperkenalkan dengan teman dari ibu Yunho, ia lalu memberikan beberapa foto apartemen di sekitar kota ini pada kami.

"Kalian ingin type seperti apa?" Tanya ibunya Yunho pada kami

"Apa?" aku melirik pada Yunho, ia hanya diam tidak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan ummanya.

"Yang seperti ini" kataku asal sambil menunjuk pada sebuah apartemen minimalis yang kelihatan sangat rapi itu.

"Wah yang ini boleh juga, berapa sewa sebulannya?"

"Sepuluh juta, dan uang jaminan 20 juta"

"Se…sepuluh juta?!" kataku dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ya sudah kami ambil yang ini saja". Kata umma Yunho

"Umma kami tidak ingin menghabiskan uang hanya untuk apartemen tersebut". Balas Yunho pada ummanya

"Tenang saja, ini hadiah dariku, uang yang kalian pinjam dari suamiku pakailah untuk membeli barang keperluan kalian atau tabunglah untuk anak kalian kelak"

Mendengar kata anak hatiku langsung melengos jatuh, memandang Yunho untuk menyalukan sedikit rasa gundahku sepertinya tidak mempan, ia kelihatan seakan hendak memakanku.

"Jangan senang dulu, aku akan menyewanya untuk dua tahun, setelah itu kalian harus membayarnya sendiri, atau kalian bisa mencari tempat tinggal yang lebih murah saat masuk kuliah nanti".

Kami menjawab dengan lemas

"Iya".

oOo

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya hari ini, saya sangat senang sekali". Kataku pada ibunda Yunho saat mengantarkanku sampai depan rumah.

"Hohoho tidak usah sungkan, aku ini sebentar lagi akan jadi ibumu juga…salam buat ibumu ya".

"He…iya" balasku dengan berat hati.

"Umma aku akan main sebentar ke rumah jae ya"

"Kau kan bisa bertemu dengannya besok disekolah".

"Umma…kau seperti tidak tahu saja kami anak muda".

"Ya sudah jangan pulang terlalu malam ya".

"Iya"

Kami melambaikan tangan pada Umma Yunho yang pergi meninggalkan kami. Ia lalu langsung menerik tanganku ke dalam rumah.

"Ayo kita perlu bicara"

"Yah ini rumahku!"

Pada saat bertemu Ibuku kami menyapanya sebentar lalu Yunho langsung pamit untuk masuk kekamarku.

"Bagaimana ini!" katanya panik.

"Bagaimana apanya?".

"Keadaannya jadi kacau seperti ini"

"Kenapa menyalahkanku, kau juga jadi bagian dalam kekacauan ini"

"Apanya? Jelaskan bagian yang mana?" ujarnya sambil melangkah menyudutkan tubuhku sampai aku terjatuh ke ranjang.

"K—kau sendiri yang memulai tentang siapa suka siapa duluan"

"Ini semua karena dirimu!" ia duduk diatasku sambil menarik kerahku, matanya berapi-api, lalu pintu pun terbuka

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya ibuku dengan shocknya, Yunho buru-buru turun dan melepaskanku.

"Kami sedang berlatih bela diri" ujar Yunho berusaha mengelak.

"Aku membuatkan pudding untuk kalian"

"I—iya terimakasih"

"Sampaikan terimakasih pada ibumu nanti ya untuk cokelatnya"

"Iya"

Ibuku lalu pergi keluar dan kami menghela nafas.

"Dasar kau bodoh"

"Ya aku selalu kena sial kalau didekatmu"

"Pulanglah nanti besok kita bicara lagi"

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter" Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?".

"Aku ingin kuliah di luar negeri dan menjadi dokter, jika aku terjebak bersamamu aku tidak bisa meneruskan kuliah ke luar dan kita akan selalu bertengkar" katanya menjelaskan padaku.

"Kau kan masih bisa meneruskan sekolahmu disini, disini juga banyak fakultas kedokteran yang baik"

"Aku ingin mencari pengalaman diluar…Selama ini aku selalu hidup berkecukupan, aku ingin sekali bisa hidup sesuai jalanku sendiri, berdiri sendiri dan menjadi seseorang atas kerja kerasku sendiri"

"Aku memang manja dan brengsek namun saat tahun berganti aku ingin menjadi dewasa dan bisa membuat orangtuaku bangga" ujarnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku"

"Aku akan pulang, jika kau nantinya tidak bisa mengembalikan uang ayahku, kita akan bicara pada mereka dan menjelaskan tentang semuanya, mungkin mereka akan mengerti".

"Iya".

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu".

"Makan dulu pudingnya".

"Baiklah".

Kami lalu menikmati pudding buatan ibuku dengan tenang, tidak ada suara kencang atau tinggi disekitar kami, aneh sekali jika seperti ini kami jadi canggung.

"Ehmm enak tidak?" tanyaku memecah suasana

"Iya".

"Aku juga bisa buat seperti ini". kataku

"Aku lebih baik beli di toko daripada makan buatanmu".

"YAH! kau harus gembira jika tinggal denganku kita bisa berhemat".

"Huh, lebih baik aku kabur saja segera keluar negeri".

Ia bangkit sambil membawa tasnya

"Aku pulang dulu, terimakasih untuk pudingnya" katanya lagi seraya beranjak keluar, dalam hati aku berpikir

_Apa hidup denganku sebegitu burukkah?_

Aku meihat sosoknya menjauh dari rumahku, malam itu aku baru mengenal sosok yunho yang lebih dewasa, walaupun ia menyebalkan tidak bisa dipungkiri ia juga sudah membantuku dan aku akan sangat bersalah jika ia tidak bisa mengejar cita-citanya hanya karena harus terjebak denganku, aku harus segera beraksi, setelah mengobrak–abrik tas akhirnya aku mendapatkan sebuah kartu nama.

OoO

Setelah pulang sekolah aku pergi ke kawasan hiburan di kawasan gangnam, disana ada sebuah diskotik, tanpa sungkan aku masuk kedalam, karena diskotiknya baru buka malam hari maka kondisinya sekarang masih sepi dan aku hanya bertemu dengan pelayan disana yang sedang bersih-bersih.

"Ingin mencari siapa?".

"Maaf, aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Choi Siwon".

"Ia tidak ada disini".

"Oh kapan ia ada disini?".

"Entahlah ia hanya datang sesekali untuk berkunjung".

"Biasanya ia ada dimana?".

"Di tempat prostitusi Love-Love"

"Huh?".

Aku lalu menelusuri jalan yang dibilang oleh sang pelayan, tak jauh dari sini aku melihat papan pink besar bertuliskan Love-Love Snack, itu pastinya tempat yang dimaksud, belum juga masuk kedalam beberapa wanita berpakaian seksi langsung mengerubutiku.

"Hei apa kau mau menyewa kakak?".

"Kau rupanya tampan juga ya, apa kau punya uang datang kemari?".

"Ayo sewa aku saja…murah"

Karena banyaknya wanita yang menarik-narik tanganku aku jadi kerepotan namun kebetulan sekali karena tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan mereka semua langsung melepaskan tanganku dan membungkuk kearah pria yang baru datang tersebut.

"Selamat datang!" ujar para wanita itu kompak pada pria yang baru datang, ia memakai setelan jas putih, sangat mencolok sekali apalagi saat ia membuka kacamata hitamnya, sinar terang seakan menyinari dari belakang wajahnya.

"Tuan Choi?!"

"Oh kamu? Adiknya Jungmin?"

"Iya"

.

.

Diruangan karaoke ia menuangkan minuman padaku, kelap-kelip lampu disko dan para wanita yang sedang berjoget didepan kami membuatku semakin panik berhadapan dengannya.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak minum alkohol" kataku dengan sopan padanya.

"Tidak usah takut ini free alkohol" katanya menenangkanku.

"Kau baru pertama kali datang ke tempat ini?" katanya lagi.

"Iya".

Ia tersenyum.

"Kau tenang saja, kau aman disini".

"Iya".

"Jadi ada apa kau mau menemuiku?".

"A..aku ingin melamar pekerjaan pada anda".

"Apa kau tidak salah?".

"Tidak, kata kakakku kau punya banyak bisnis disini, kalau kau tidak keberatan bisakah kau masukkan aku ke salah satunya".

"AHAHAHa kau ini lucu sekali, lihatlah disekelilingmu, bisnisku seperti ini, apa kau tidak takut?".

"Bukan yang seperti ini, maksudku bisnis yang tidak terlalu hitam".

"Hahahaha kau lucu sekali, mana ada bisnis abu-abu seperti itu".

"Aku masih pelajar, tidak mungkin bekerja di tempat seperti ini".

"Kenapa kau ingin bekerja, bukankah kau masih sekolah?"

"Aku harus membayar hutang pada seseorang".

"Oh hutang untuk menebus kakakmu itu ya".

"Iya".

"Hmm, baiklah, aku mungkin bisa merekomendasikan pekerjaan bagus untukmu".

"Apa itu?".

"Bekerja di bar, kau cukup menjual gelas sebanyak mungkin pada pengunjung".

"Tapi aku belum pernah jadi bartender".

"Kau akan diajari dan kau tidak perlu takut karena kami akan menjaga rahasia identitas dirimu".

"Benarkah?"

"Upahnya lumayan 2 kali lipat dibanding jika bekerja di tempat biasa, kau bisa bekerja setelah sekolahmu usai sampai tengah malam…kau bersedia?".

"Iya, aku bersedia".

"Baiklah karena kau sudah kemari ayo kita bersenang-senang".

"EH!"

Ia menarik tanganku, semula aku menggira ia akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak padaku, ia menarikku kedepan dan memberiku mic.

"Bernyanyilah untukku"

"Apa?"

Ia membuka buku karaoke

"Apa ya…bagaimana kalau yang ini" katanya sambil menekan tombol remote

"AKB48 HEAVY ROTATION"

"A—aku tidak bisa"

"Ayolah bernyanyi saja"

"I LOVE YOU…I MISS YOU…I NEED YOU…"

Saat lagunya diputar para gadis penghibur bertepuk tangan dan bernyanyi bersamaku, karena semuanya baik padaku aku tidak merasa tegang dan bersenang-senang malam itu. Kami menari, bernyanyi, tertawa bersama, image sosok kelam yang semula aku kira melekat di diri tuan choi seperti sirna.

oOo

_**Di Kantin Sekolah**_

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?"

"Aku akan bekerja mulai malam ini"

"Huh bekerja, dimana?".

"Ssst rahasia".

"Yunho tahu kau bekerja?".

"Kenapa ia harus tahu memangnya dia siapa?".

"Bukankah ia kekasihmu? Semua orang membicarakan kalian".

"YAH yang benar saja, sejak kapan kami ini jadi kekasih?!".

"Kita sudah jarang bersama akhir-akhir ini, kau lebih suka terlihat bersama dengannya". Ucap junsu sedih.

"Junsu bukan begitu…"

"Tuh ia datang, aku pergi dulu ya" ujarnya pada sosok yang mendekat, ia bangkit lalu pergi menjauh.

"Hei junsu!"

"Kenapa ia pergi?" Tanya Yunho yang baru saja datang

"Entahlah mungkin ia malu denganmu…ada apa?"

"Minggu ini kau ada acara?".

"Memangnya kenapa?".

"Kita harus beli beberapa barang untuk rumah baru kita".

"Aku sibuk".

"Sibuk apa?".

"Bukan urusanmu".

"Yah! kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri ya, ummaku sudah memberikan tempat tinggal dan kau seenaknya menelantarkannya begitu saja!".

"Aku memang sibuk, lagipula kau saja yang beli nanti aku yang akan bersih-bersih".

"Awas kau ya berani menyuruh padaku"

"Terserah! Memangnya aku takut padamu!" kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mendorongnya, dalam hati aku menggerutu.

_**Katanya mau pergi ke luar negeri, masih saja memikirkan tentang rumah baru kita, menyebalkan!. **_

oOo

_**Author tidak rela…kenapa fic ini tidak laku…hik hik hik…padahal seru lho (Promosi!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**PROPOSAL**

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku bekerja sebagai bartender, pekerjaannya sendiri tidak terlalu sulit hanya menyajikan minuman, untungnya seniorku Heechul tidak segan untuk mengajarkan bagaimana meracik minuman enak.

"Kau pegawai baru?" Tanya beberapa pelanggan padaku, tak hanya para wanita beberapa pria pun terlihat ingin mengajakku kenalan, di tempat ini bukan hanya menjual minuman namun membuat pelanggan nyaman dan betah sehingga mereka memesan minuman berkali-kali adalah tugas kami juga. Makanya skill untuk menarik pelanggan juga adalah salah satu modal untuk pekerjaanku.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya seorang wanita padaku.

"Sudah" jawabku simple, aku tidak ingin panjang-panjang menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut.

Aku kembali menuangkan bir untuk seorang pelanggan lainnya.

"Mau bermain bersama kakak sebentar?" sahut wanita tadi lagi mencoba menggodaku.

"Tidak terimakasih, pacarku galak kalau tahu aku selingkuh"

"Wah kau tipikal pacar yang setia ya".

"Sudahlah jangan menggodanya, ia sudah punya pacar" bela heechul-nim padaku.

Hpku bergetar, aku melihat pesan didalamnya.

_Kau dimana? Kapan kau pulang?_

Pesannya selalu sama beberapa hari ini, aku membalasnya dengan cepat

_Bukan urusanmu_

Lalu ia membalasku lagi

_Awas kau! dasar tidak tahu berterimakasih._

"Siapa?" Tanya pelanggan wanita tadi

"Oh ini pacarku" jawabku cepat, ia tersenyum kecut padaku.

Ada saja kelakuan tiap pelanggan di diskotik ini, kadang ada yang muntah karena mabuk, kadang ada yang memaksaku untuk berdansa, kadang ada yang memaksa mengajakku berkencan, kemarin aku baru saja kena teguran karena meninju seorang pria yang mencoba meraba pantatku saat aku mengantarkan minuman ketempatnya. Sungguh bukan pekerjaan nyaman namun mengingat jumlah gajinya aku harus bersabar.

Belum lagi masalah dengan para pelanggan masalah dengan umma juga mencuat, umma marah karena aku sering pulang lewat tengah malam dan aku selalu mengelak ketika ditanya apa pekerjaan paruh waktuku.

Namun diantara semua masalah itu hal yang paling kutunggu adalah liburan, karena aku hanya diberi libur satu hari pada hari minggu saja aku ingin menghabiskan hari liburku dengan tidur puas seharian namun rupanya ada saja penggangu. Pagi-pagi aku ditelepon.

"Apa?!" kataku sambil menutup kepala dengan selimut, aku baru tidur beberapa jam, kepalaku sakit sekali.

"Cepat kemari dasar pemalas!" ujar suara diujung sana berteriak.

"Kemana?".

"Rumah baru kita, aku beri alamatnya, cepat datang kesini sekarang juga!" teriaknya lagi.

Aku menutup kepala dengan selimut, mencoba untuk mengacuhkan teleponnya namun ia terus-terusan meneleponku sampai kepalaku tidak kuat menahan suaranya.

Jam sebelas aku sampai di lantai empat gedung apartemen kami, ia membuka pintu untukku.

"Lama sekali, dasar pemalas".

"Aku ini bekerja ya…bekerja!".

"Bekerja apa? Subuh-subuh baru pulang, untung saja tidak ada yang melaporkanmu".

"Bukan urusanmu".

"Ni sana bersihkan rumah!" ujarnya sambil melemparkan sapu padaku, kukira ia akan membantuku bersih-bersih juga namun ternyata ia hanya duduk manis sambil minum kopi dan menyalakan TV.

"Yah kau kenapa duduk saja, kau juga harus membantuku!"

"Aku sudah membeli semua kebutuhan rumah kita, sekarang giliranmu yang harus membayar dengan tenaga".

Aku menatapnya kesal sambil memajukan bibirku.

Lantai kusapu, tiap sudut perabotan kubersihkan, karpet-karpet disedot, Yunho sangat senang sekali menunjuk nunjuk pada bagian yang menurutnya kotor padahal tidak kotor sama sekali.

Ketika membersihkan perabotan sekilas aku melihat surat dari sebuah universitas terkenal di Inggris, nama Yunho tertera disana, rupanya ia benar-benar berniat untuk kuliah diluar negeri, aku kembali berfikir bahwa aku harus segera mengembalikan uang itu dan membatalkan rencana perjodohan kami demi masa depan kami masing-masing.

"Kau sedang apa melamun?" tanyanya menegurku.

"Ah Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengepel ini"

"Yang bersih ya…kalau tidak kau harus kesini lagi besok untuk bersih-bersih.

Aku memajukan bibirku kesal.

…

_**Satu jam kemudian**_

"Aaah"

Aku mengelap keringat sambil minum minuman dingin dari kulkas.

"Sudah beres?" tanyanya.

"Lihat sendiri bereskan" jawabku sambil berdecak pinggang pada ruangan yang baru kubersihkan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau pilih mau yang mana?".

Ia mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya, dua buah sikat gigi yang satu berwarna pink yang satu lagi berwarna biru.

"Kau seperti wanita kan, kau yang ini" katanya sambil memberikan sikat gigi pink padaku.

"Aku suka yang warna biru". kataku

"Biru untukku".

"Tapi aku ingin yang biru" aku memaksa.

"Yah! aku yang membelinya, kau pakai saja, jangan pilih-pilih!".

Aku manyun.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan dua buah gelas, jika dirapatkan akan nampak gambar kartun sepasang pria dan wanita sedang bergandengan tangan, jika dipisah tangannya terpisah hanya ada gambar pria dan wanita saja di masing-masing gelas.

"Kau sepertinya yang ini saja" katanya sambil melemparkan gelas bergambar wanita padaku tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu padaku.

"Yah! aku ini lebih kuat darimu, mana ada aku ini wanita".

"Hei aku ini lebih punya uang darimu, artinya aku ini adalah pemimpinmu".

"Apa?!".

Aku manyun lagi.

"Handuk mau yang mana?".

Yang satu bunga-bunga warna merah yang satunya lagi cokelat polos.

"Mau yang itu" kataku pada handuk polos bermerk burberry.

"Yang ini lebih cocok untukmu" katanya sambil melemparkan handuk merah bunga-bunga padaku.

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Tidak ada gunanya kau bertanya padaku kalau kau yang menentukan semuanya".

"Kita harus hidup berdemokrasi".

"Itu namanya pemaksaan kehendak!".

"Aku kan hanya bertanya padamu bukan berarti menyetujuinya".

"Yah! dasar licik".

Aku manyun lagi.

"Ini sandal mau yang mana?".

Yang satu slipper gajah yang satu beruang.

"Menurutmu yang mana?" kataku bertanya padanya dengan kesal.

"Kau ini saja!" katanya sambil melemparkan slipper abu-abu kepala gajah padaku.

Masih dengan bibir yang maju ia membawaku ke ruang tidur utama kami, disana hanya ada satu kasur springbed besar ukuran 200x200.

"Kau mau disudut itu atau itu?"

"Aku ingin yang dekat jendela" jawabku

"Sayang sekali itu milikku" katanya menyebalkan.

"Yah Jung Yunho!"

Aku buru-buru tidur terlentang di sudut kiri kasur yang dekat jendela.

"Ini posisiku, siapa cepat dia dapat" ujarku

Tanganku ditariknya dan ia tidur terlentang menggantikanku

"Ini milikku sekarang"

Aku menarik kakinya sampai jatuh kebawah.

"Ini milikku lagi".

Ia menarik tanganku lagi.

"Jadi milikku".

Aku menarik celananya lagi.

"Punyaku".

Sepuluh menit kami bertengkar berebut posisi tidur sampai bergulat di tempat tidur, lalu kami berakhir terkulai, kepalaku di atas dadanya, sungguh situasi yang aneh bagiku.

"Apa kita akan seperti ini setiap hari?".

"Kelihatannya begitu".

"Kenapa kau tidak memesan dua kasur saja?".

"Kau pikir ummaku akan menerima itu, kita ini menikah…menikah ya…bukan hidup berteman".

"Beli saja sekarang toh ummamu tidak akan tahu".

"Kau cerewet sekali, kau saja yang beli kasurnya".

"Yah!".

Kami bergulat lagi, kami masih tidak ingin mengalah satu sama lain sampai kami terjatuh dari atas kasur dan ia menindihku, kemaluannya menempel diatas kemaluanku, berdenyut-denyut, aku panik sekali namun aku tidak ingin menunjukinya.

"Kau berat sekali, minggir!".

"Aku lelah sekali kau saja yang bangun" balasnya usil dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mau kubunuh! Kau yang diatasku".

"Tapi aku lelah sekali aku tidak bisa bangun".

Karena kesal aku menonjok wajahnya sampai ia terguling.

"Paboo, _itu-mu_ yang akan bangun kalau kau tidak bangun".

Aku bangkit keluar mencari minum karena kesal.

"Hei kau ini sebenarnya bekerja dimana?" tanyanya sambil memegang hidungnya yang kesakitan.

"Bukan urusanmu".

"Ini urusanku, karena kita akan jadi keluarga".

"Kau ketabrak mobil ya, sejak kapan kau peduli padaku".

"Ummamu bertanya padaku, dimana kau bekerja sampai pulang pagi-pagi".

"Aku bekerja demi bayar hutang padamu".

"Hati-hatilah kalau kau ketahuan bekerja di tempat yang tidak-tidak, kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah".

"Aku tidak bekerja ditempat aneh-aneh, aku hanya bekerja di bar".

"Bar? itu juga dilarang".

"Memangnya kenapa? aku hanya menyediakan minuman untuk orang, aku tidak menjual tubuhku".

"Bar dan diskotik juga dilarang untuk anak SMU bekerja paruh waktu disana".

"Aku tahu".

"Jangan bodoh. Keluar saja".

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau mengembalikan uangmu".

"Sudahlah, lagipula jika menikah utangmu dianggap lunas oleh ayah".

"Tapi bukankah kau ingin kuliah di luar negeri?".

Aku lalu mengambil surat dari atas lemari perihal surat penerimaan dirinya di salah satu universitas di Inggris.

"Kau sudah diterima disana kan?".

"Itu bisa kupikirkan lagi, lagipula kuliah disini juga tidak terlalu buruk, umma juga memintaku untuk tinggal disini saja".

Ia membuka jendela, tirainya menari-nari ditiup angin, aku melihat rambut Yunho sedikit ditiup angin, wajahnya lumayan tampan.

"Aku selalu rindu bau cristantium bunga Korea". Ujarnya.

"Bunganya hanya mekar di bulan april saja" balasku.

"Kau mau kan keluar dari pekerjaanmu?"

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi".

"Kau ini juga bodoh sekali seharusnya biarkan saja kakakmu itu yang membayar hutangnya kenapa kau yang harus susah-susah demi si bodoh itu".

"Sudahlah tidak penting siapa yang membayarnya, lagipula kakakku itu akan ujian akhir, kalau ia bekerja ujiannya akan terbengkalai".

"Terserahlah asal jangan melibatkanku lagi kalau kau berurusan dengan sekolah".

"Baiklah".

"Kau lapar?".

"Iya".

Aku sudah tersenyum dengan lebar, aku membayangkan ia akan mengajakku ke restoran mahal.

"Sana masak, aku juga lapar!" katanya yang membuat otot bibirku mengendur.

_Sialan_

OoO

"Pesan satu Vodka".

"Mr. Siwon".

"Kau betah kerja disini?".

"Iya lumayan…ini pesanannya". Ujarku menyodorkan gelas pesanannya.

"Sejak kau disini penjualan minuman kita naik, kalau begini terus kita akan banyak untung gara-gara kamu"

"Benarkah? Itu berarti aku berhak dapat bonus".

Ia tertawa kecil

"Jangan khawatir, aku sendiri yang akan memberi bonus jika kinerjamu memuaskan sampai bulan ini"

"Terimakasih".

Ia menenggak minumannya, matanya menatap kedepan seolah ada yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau sedang sedih?". tanyaku

"Tidak".

"Kau sepertiya tidak tidur semalaman, kantung matamu terlihat jelas".

"Ya. pacarku kabur dari rumah membawa uang dan emas dari brangkasku".

"Aku turut berduka".

"Sudahlah, hanya uang dan wanita bodoh, dimana2 wanita selalu sama".

"Ini untukmu". Uajrku sambil menyodorkan segelas cocktail.

"Apa ini?".

"Cocktail buah soda ala Kim Jaejoong".

"Aku tidak suka minuman anak-anak".

"Cobalah dulu, ini bisa membuatmu ceria".

Ia menyeruput minumannya pelan-pelan.

"Iya lumayan rasanya warna warni".

"Kalau kau kesepian datanglah kemari, setidaknya aku bisa menghiburmu lewat minuman".

"Kau ini pandai bicara ya, pantas banyak orang yang membicarakanmu, kau terkenal disini".

"Aku ini cocok dong jadi artis".

"Kau ingin jadi artis?".

"Aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku jadi artis".

"Aku punya bisnis dengan agensi artis-artis terkenal".

"Kau mengurus itu juga?".

"Iya, aku punya bisnis banyak, bukan hanya tempat hiburan".

"Apa kau bisa menjadikanku artis?".

"Kau mau?".

"Aku hanya bercanda lagi…ini dessert untukmu".kataku sambil memberi agar-agar buatanku sendiri.

"Apa ini? Seperti restoran saja".

"Kau akan dapat banyak bonus jika datang kesini". Kataku sambil mengedipkan mata.

OoO

Bukan hanya umma yang uring-uringan dengan pekerjaanku, Yunho pun nampak sudah kesal dengan diriku, siang ini dia datang ke kelasku seperti biasa hendak mengajakku mengobrol, aku menyuruhnya mencari tempat sepi dimana tidak ada murid-murid berkeliaran.

"Kenapa kau masih bekerja?". Tanyanya setelah kami menjauhi kelas

"Memangnya kenapa?".

"Kau bilang akan keluar".

"Aku kan bilang akan memikirkannya, bukan berjanji akan keluar".

"Kau ini sulit untuk diatur ya".

"Lagipula mungkin aku bisa direkomendasikan".

"Rekomendasi apa?".

"Menjadi artis, bosku punya koneksi kesana".

"Kau mau jadi artis…Bhahahaha apa kau mimpi?".

"Yah! kalau aku jadi bintang film atau penyanyi aku akan lebih cepat mengembalikan uangmu".

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak usah memikirkan uangnya, kalau kita menikah ayahku tidak akan menganggap hutangmu".

"Yah Yunho itu urusanku, lagipula kau kenapa terus menerus datang ke kelasku, sekarang semua orang membicarakan kita".

"Biar saja sudah terlambat untuk menyangkalnya".

Kami berdua lalu melihat sepasang murid yang sedang berciuman didepan kami, aku melirik yunho dengan gugup, ia melihat kearahku kelihatan sama gugupnya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?" protesku

"Kau bilang ke tempat yang orang tidak bisa melihat kita".

"Kau bodoh, orang-orang akan lebih curiga kalau kita ke lorong gelap ke tempat untuk murid-murid bermesum ria seperti ini".

"Kau ini pikirannya memang mesum ya, memangnya aku mau berbuat yang tidak-tidak denganmu?!". Katanya sambil menoyor kepalaku.

Aku melihat lagi kearahnya dengan gugup.

"Mau coba berciuman ditempat ini?" bisiknya menggodaku.

Aku langsung memukul tubuhnya.

"Kau perlu seratus tahun lagi sampai sanggup menciumku".

oOo

Belum puas dengan jawabanku Yunho akhirnya muncul di diskotik tempat aku bekerja. Sebelum aku pergi kesini ia mengikutiku dari rumah, alhasil ia mengetahui dimana aku bekerja.

"Kau sedang apa disini?".

"Memangnya tidak boleh?, aku ingin melihat pekerjaanmu".

Tiba-tiba heechul-nim mendekati kami.

"Wah kau siapa? Teman kim jaejoong?" Tanya seniorku pada Yunho

"Iya".

Heechul nim mengambil segelas bir penuh lalu disodorkannya ke Yunho

"Ini untukmu, hadiah" ujarnya dengan genit. Ia memang antusias dengan wajah baru yang segar.

"Hei jangan meladeninya" kataku pada Yunho.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia itu gay".

"Lalu?".

"Apa maksudmu lalu, jika ia mengincarmu kau yang akan repot".

"Kau belum jadi istriku saja sudah cemburu seperti itu".

"A..apa katamu! cemburu?! Hah! Jangan membual ya, untuk apa aku cemburu padamu?!".

"Kau ini pandai pura-pura".

"Apa Maksudmu!".

"Dimana bosmu?".

"Malam ini tidak datang, memangnya mau apa?".

"Aku mau bilang kau mau berhenti kerja".

"Yah Jung Yunho, jangan berbuat seenaknya disini".

"Kalau begitu siapa wakilnya?".

Aku menunjuk pada seorang bodyguard yang berjaga didepan, Yunho mendatanginya, sempat terjadi adu mulut diantara mereka lalu tak berapa lama kulihat beberapa orang sudah mengelilingi mereka, karena panik aku segera ketempat itu, Yunho dan orang kepercayaan tuan Siwon sedang baku hantam, orang-orang berusaha melerai perkelahian tersebut, aku buru-buru menarik Yunho dari sana.

…

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku padanya, aku membeli perban dan obat merah untuknya.

"Kau lebih baik keluar saja, tidak ada gunanya bekerja ditempat seperti itu…auch".

"Aku harus minta ijin pada tuan Siwon".

"Untuk apa minta ijin padanya".

"Gajiku ada padanya".

"Tidak digaji juga tidak apa-apa".

"Apa maksudmu?... Yah jangan menyamakan kondisiku dengan dirimu…kau bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan uang sepeserpun tapi bagiku uang sekecil apapun berharga untuk aku hidup dan keluargaku".

"Aku hanya membantumu"

Ia mendesah, menatapku kesal

"Aku ini memang sudah gila, sejak awal kau selalu berulah dan aku selalu membantumu, kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku". Katanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau membantuku? Bukankah kau benci padaku?".

"Entahlah semakin aku membenci dirimu semakin aku tidak ingin kau dapat masalah selain dari diriku".

"Apa maksudnya itu?".

"Artinya aku ini pria baik-baik".

"Tsk…lucu sekali"

"Ayo kuantar pulang, ummamu menunggu".

"Iya".

"Kau lapar?"

"Ya sudah kita makan dulu"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Besoknya terjadi kehebohan di sekolah karena ada seseorang yang melaporkan kejadian semalam pada sekolah kami dengan bukti CCTV.

Alhasil Kepala sekolah memanggil Yunho untuk diinterogasi, murid-murid saling berebut demi mendapat akses pemberitaan apa yang akan diterima Yunho dari kepala sekolah, aku mendengar murid- murid berbicara tentang masalah itu seharian ini.

"Bagaimana nasib Yunho?" Tanya Junsu padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu, ia tidak menjawab ponselku".

Teman-teman sekelas kami juga sedang membincangkan tentang Yunho dan kepala sekolah, aku dan Junsu menguping karena suara mereka terdengar cukup keras.

Murid A : Kabarnya Yunho diskors selama dua minggu?.

Murid B : Kau tahu dari mana?.

Murid A : Dari Pak Min, wakil kepala sekolah, anaknya yang bilang padaku.

Murid C : Kudengar ada seorang murid yang bekerja disana dan katanya juga Yunho berkelahi karena Murid tersebut…Kepala sekolah juga memaksanya memberitahu siapa murid tersebut tapi Yunho bersikeras ia tidak tahu menahu tentang murid tersebut.

Junsu melirik padaku.

Murid B : Itu berarti Yunho berusaha melindungi murid itu.

Murid A : Padahal jika murid tersebut diketahui, ia juga akan dikenai sangsi karena bekerja di bar dan diskotik.

Murid C : Kasian ya Yunho, apalagi kudengar beasiswa kuliahnya juga akan ditarik gara-gara masalah ini.

Murid A dan B : Benarkah?.

Aku bangkit dari kursi, berlari untuk mencari Yunho. Aku mencari dikelasnya ia tidak ada, akhirnya aku menemukannya di ruang olahraga sedang bermain basket sendirian, surat pengantar untuk kuliahnya terbengkalai di kursi pemain.

Aku pelan-pelan mendekatinya.

"Yunho maafkan aku" kataku berulang-ulang, ia tidak mendengarkanku, ia terus memasukan bola ke dalam keranjang, aku lebih mendekat lagi.

"Maaf".

Ia masih saja mengacuhkanku, lalu aku merebut bola ditangannya, dan ia kini memperhatikanku.

"Maafkan aku".

"Maaf untuk apa?".

"Karena aku kau tidak bisa kuliah di luar negeri".

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan memikirkannya lagi, lagipula kuliah disini juga tidak buruk".

Aku mulai menangis.

"Maafkan aku…aku benar-benar minta maaf".

Yunho mendekatiku, meraih pundakku lalu memelukku

"Jae mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama…baik menjadi musuh atau sebaliknya".

Ia mendorong bahuku dan menempelkan kepalanya pada kepalaku.

"Aku tahu kita saling membenci…Tapi…"

Ia mempause kata-katanya

"Menikahlah denganku".

Wajahku seketika memerah, aku tidak bisa melihatnya atau berkata apa-apa, yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengangguk pelan.

oOoOo

**FF Oh He's My Boyfriend UPDATE…cekidot**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**FIRST NIGHT **

Akhirnya upacara pernikahan kecil-kecilan dilaksanakan di rumah Yunho dengan dihadiri keluarga dekat dan para sahabat saja, karena kami masih belum lulus makanya pernikahannya cukup diadakan dengan sangat sederhana.

"Selamat ya" ujar Junsu menyelamatiku dikamar.

"Iya".

"Kau kenapa? Kau kelihatan tidak senang".

"Junsu bagaimana jika pernikahan ini tidak berhasil?, aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaanku, aku menikah dengannya hanya karena ingin menyelamatkan keluarga serta hutang budi padanya".

"Kau akan perlahan-lahan suka padanya, kalian sudah mengetahui karakter satu sama lain bukan?"

"Iya tapi bukan sebagai teman baik".

"Hei, jangan takut, semua akan baik-baik saja". Ujarnya sambil memegang tanganku, tak lama kemudian kakakku datang memberitahu kami.

"Ayo Jae penghulunya sudah datang". Katanya.

Junsu mengantarku ke pelaminan, disana Yunho sudah berdiri di depan penghulu, seperti ritual upacara pernikahan lainnya kami ditanya sumpah sehidup semati lalu melakukan pemasangan cincin di tangan kami masing-masing, setelah semua selesai semua orang menyalami kami.

Acara pernikahan yang begitu sederhana dan khidmat itu berlalu dengan sekejap mata, aku tidak sadar bahwa sekarang aku sudah terikat dengannya, aku sendiri sangat sedih sekali saat Umma dan Kakakku memelukku lalu menyerahkanku pada Yunho, dilain pihak aku melihat Yunho sama sekali tidak sedih, entah ia berpura-pura atau benar-benar serius terhadap pernikahan ini, namun aku meragukan ketulusannya menikah denganku.

oOo

Sorenya kami langsung pulang kerumah baru kami, karena kami masih sekolah kami belum bisa bepergian untuk mengambil libur panjang untuk bulan madu walaupun Yunho sangat bersemangat untuk mengajakku ke luar negeri, katanya ia ingin mengunjungi Madrid jika kami sudah lulus.

"Ah lelah sekali" ujar Yunho langsung berbaring ditempat tidur setelah kami sampai di rumah.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu" kataku padanya yang langsung mengambil handuk dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Aku berendam dalam bathtub dengan busa yang sangat banyak, menenggelamkan tubuhku sampai dagu ke dalam air, aku bingung dengan apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya.

Kami memang sudah berdiskusi tentang siapa yang akan memegang peranan pada pernikahan ini, karena aku sendiri positif bisa hamil maka posisiku adalah wanita, apalagi dengan ego Yunho yang tinggi, dia pastinya tidak ingin menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan memposisikan dirinya sebagai wanita dalam hubungan kami.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya

"I…iya"

Aku buru-buru mengambil handuk, menutup bagian bawah sampai pinggang lalu keluar kamar, Yunho melihatku keluar kamar setengah telanjang dengan rambut basah.

"K..kau mau mandi?" tanyaku kikuk, mungkin orang yang baru mengalami malam pertama akan kikuk seperti ini juga kepada pasangannya.

"Iya" jawabnya sambil buru-buru mengambil handuknya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Aku menyeka tubuhku lalu menutupnya dengan pajama baru dari lemari, yunho membelikan baju-baju baru untukku namun sayang hampir semuanya berwarna feminim yang sama sekali tidak kusukai, bagaimana lagi ini karena ia menganggapku sebagai wanitanya.

Selesai mandi tanpa malu ia melepas handuknya dan berganti pakaian didepanku.

"Kau tidak lapar?". Tanyanya kemudian memecah keheningan.

"Tadi sudah makan banyak". Balasku, aku tidak ingin melirik kearahnya.

"Ooh".

Ia mulai naik keatas ranjang, aku menggeser tubuhku.

"Sedang mendengarkan apa?" tanyanya padaku, aku mencabut earphoneku.

"Apa?...oh ini lagu Mika, kau mau mendengarkan?"

"Tidak aku mau baca buku saja". Balasnya sambil mengambil buku dari dalam lemari

Tik tok tik tok

Suara jam berdetak detak dengan sangat kencang, aku sebenarnya tidak bisa konsentrasi mendengarkan lagu karena ada Yunho disebelahku, aku bertaruh ia juga demikian, kami sama sekali baru dengan kondisi ini.

"Yunho aku mau tidur". Kataku satu jam kemudian.

"Jae…Kita harus melakukannya sekarang" ujarnya. Aku mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya.

"Aku lelah, nanti saja".

"Kita harus melakukannya, kalau tidak semua orang akan menertawakanku".

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Teman-teman dikelasku bertaruh jika kita bisa melakukan malam pertama langsung atau tidak".

"Yah kenapa kau membuat taruhan konyol seperti itu?!".

"Changmin yang mengompori mereka!".

"Dasar sabahatmu itu sungguh keterlaluan!"

"Sudah cepat buka bajumu!...Ini bukan karena aku mau menyentuhmu ya…ini gara-gara taruhan itu"

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka yang bertaruh bukan berarti kau harus menurutinya!".

"Yah cepat, kau mau tidak!"

"Tidak mau, aku tidak suka padamu!" jawabku langsung, aku ingin tahu apakah ia tersinggung, tapi kenapa harus tersinggung toh ia juga tidak menyukaiku.

"Apa?!"

"Aku ingin melakukannya saat aku siap" kataku menjelaskan.

"Yah apa maksudmu, aku ini suamimu yang sah, aku bisa memaksamu kapan saja ketka aku ingin berhubungan".

"Dengar ya Yunho, aku mau menikah denganmu bukan berarti aku mau tunduk terhadapmu...kita harus memposiskan kita ini sederajat, aku berhak mengemukan pendapat dan kau tidak boleh memaksakan kehendak padaku".

"Yah jangan lupa aku pemimpin di rumah ini, kau harus tunduk padaku".

"Begitu ya! Oh jadi kau mau membuatku marah ya!"

"Jangan banyak alasan cepat buka bajumu!

"Lepaskan!"

Yunho menarik tanganku dan berusaha melucuti pijamaku, aku yang tidak terima melawan sekuat tenaga, ia masih kalah jika bertarung denganku, Yunho terjelembab kebawah setelah kutendang dengan kuat.

Kukira ia akan membalasku namun ternyata ia keluar kamar dan menyalakan TV.

_Ah sudahlah aku tidur saja, lagipula aku memang tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa dengannya. _Pikirku sambil menarik selimur keatas tubuhku.

Paginya Yunho sudah ada disebelahku sedang tertidur dengan pulas ketika aku bangun, aku segera bangkit untuk melaksanakan tugasku memasak, karena aku tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya aku memasukkan semua potongan sayuran lalu memberikan garam secukupnya.

"Rajin sekali?" ujar suara dari belakang mengagetkanku.

"Aku ingin jadi istri yang baik" jawabku

"Istri yang baik seharusnya melayani suaminya diranjang" sindirnya sebelum ia menggosok gigi.

"Yah kalau itu beda, aku tidak ingin melakukannya sebelum siap" balasku, aku menyiapkan dua mangkuk kecil nasi yang mengepul, sayuran, dan daging ayam bumbu istant bulgogi keatas meja.

"Memangnya kapan kau siap?" tanyanya setelah selesai menggosok gigi.

"Bukan urusanmu, cepat makan!".

oOo

Ini pertama kalinya juga aku pergi ke sekolah bersamanya, walaupun rasanya canggung datang dengan mobil Yunho yang biasanya selalu kuusili.

"Yunho nanti istirahat aku ingin makan dengan Junsu". Kataku padanya sebelum keluar mobilnya.

"Oh baiklah" balasnya.

OoO

Suasana dikelas Yunho nampak ribut ketika ia masuk kelas, changmin dan Yoochun langsung merangkul lehernya.

"Yah! yah! bagaimana kabar pengantin baru kita?" tanya yoochun semangat sambil mendudukkan Yunho di kursinya.

"Ceritakan pada kami, pengalaman malam pertama kalian" Changmin mengompori.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih, aku ingin belajar" ujar Yunho berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hei sudah jangan malu ceritakanlah, apa kau melakukannya atau tidak?"

"Apa sih!"

"Yah katakan! biar kami bisa tahu kalau aku ini menang taruhan...Kau tidak bisa menyentuh sainganmu bukan?" kata Changmin setengah tertawa. Yunho hanya terdiam.

oOo

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu?" Tanya Junsu saat kami istirahat, sepanjang pelajaran ia terus melirik padaku sambil memberikan kertas padaku disela-sela guru menerangkan pelajaran.

_Bagaimana rasanya? apakah sakit?_

Karena aku tidak tahu jawabannya aku tidak mengembalikan kertasnya apalagi menjawabnya langsung, alhasil dia terus merongrongku dengan pertanyaan yang tidak penting ini.

"Ah kau ini apaan sih" kataku dengan kesal

"Jangan-jangan kau masih perawan"

"Yah! jangan menggangguku!". Ujarku galak pada Junsu.

Entah apa yang menarik selain mengorek apakah kami melakukan malam pertama atau tidak, changmin dan Yoochun juga tiba-tiba mendatangiku saat aku bersama Junsu, menanyaiku apakah kami benar-benar melakukannya"

"Hei! Bagaimana?!" Tanya Yoochun dan Changmin mengepungku.

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Cepat beritahu kami!"

"Kau masih perawan kan!"

"Yunho tidak bisa menyentuhmu kan"

"Kalian ini berisik, tanyakan sendiri padanya"

"Kami sudah bertanya, katanya tanyakan padamu" balas yoochun, karena kesal aku langsung mengambil makananku menjauh.

"Idiot…kalian pikir sendiri saja jawabannya!" seruku sambil berjalan pergi

"Hei temanmu itu kenapa?" Tanya yoochun pada Junsu.

"Aku tidak tahu".

"Lagi tidak mood kali karena Yunho gagal menyentuhnya" seru changmin.

Lalu kudengar tiga orang itu tertawa di belakangku.

_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ini masih perawan!_

oOo

Pulang sekolah aku melihat Yunho sudah menungguku dimobilnya.

"Hey kamu ini lama sekali!" teriaknya

"Aku pulang naik bis saja".

"Apa maksudmu! Aku sudah menunggumu dan kau mau naik bis?".

"Aku tidak biasa naik mobilmu"

"Yah! jangan membuatku marah ya, kau ini sudah keterlaluan"

Yunho menarik paksa tanganku masuk kedalam mobil, ia lalu membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, ia kelihatan marah sekali.

"Turun!" katanya padaku saat kami mencapai parkiran apartemen kami. Setelah aku turun yunho langsung memarkir mobilnya dengan cepat, ia lalu menarikku kedalam rumah.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku setelah kami di dalam kamar

"Dengar Jae? Aku tidak tahu dimana jalan pikiranmu tapi aku serius tentang pernikahan ini"

"Aku juga"

"Kalau kau serius kau harus menghormatiku".

"Apa maksudmu menghormatimu?!, aku tidak ingin diperintah hanya karena kau menganggap posisiku ini adalah istrimu!"

"Tapi kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus, kita sudah sepakat tentang posisi kita".

"Tapi bukan berarti kau berhak mengaturku!".

"Kau sendiri yang meminta untuk menikah denganku jika tidak bisa membayar hutang kakakmu!"

"Bukan berarti aku mau jadi budakmu!"

"Memangnya siapa yang menganggapmu budak!"

Yunho kelihatan sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, ia mendorongku ke ranjang dan mencoba melepas pakaianku dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Karena aku juga tidak ingin kalah kami bertarung, benar-benar bertarung sampai aku hampir mematahkan rahangnya.

"Dengar ya aku ini masih punya harga diri!" kataku berteriak padanya. Aku lalu membawa tas besar dari lemari, memasukkan baju-bajuku kedalam tas.

"Yah jae kau mau kemana?!"

Yunho menahan tanganku.

"Kemana lagi…ya pergi!".

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Ibumu akan khawatir"

"Entahlah, kemana saja asal tidak hidup denganmu".

"Ya sudah maafkan aku, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi" ujar Yunho, tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau janji?"

"Iya, kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan memaksamu"

"Baiklah".

Aku menurunkan barang-barangku lagi karena memang sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana..

Yunho terlihat sudah tenang lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi, aku membereskan rumah dan memasak agar ia tidak marah lagi padaku, setelah makan malam aku menemaninya menonton tv.

Sial seribu sial film yang sedang ia tonton adalah Ju-On, sebenarnya aku tidak suka filmnya karena itu film horor, aku jadi suka mimpi yang tidak-tidak jika nonton film seram seperti itu tapi aku masih ingin menemaninya".

"Kau ada ujian besok?" tanyanya padaku, ia melihatku yang mencoba mengelap keringat leher karena ketakutan.

"Bahasa inggris". Jawabku mencoba menjawab dengan nada normal padahal aku ingin sekali berteriak karena sekarang di filmnya sedang adegan wanita berbaju putih, berambut panjang sedang berjalan menuju CCTV.

"Kau lebih baik belajar".

"Oh iya ya…aku mau belajar" kataku kikuk sambil langsung melarikan siri ke dalam kamar.

_**Dua jam kemudian**_

"Kau mau kopi?" ujar Yunho sambil menaruh kopi dimeja belajarku.

"Aku tidak mau, nanti aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Ini enak, cobalah, aku tidak memasukkan pil tidur kok".

"Bukan itu, aku memang ingin tidur, memangnya kau tidak?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur". balasnya

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku tidur duluan ya".

"Iya".

Aku naik keatas ranjang dan mulai menutup mataku

.

.

.

Jae…Jae….Jae

Seseorang memanggilku dalam kegelapan, aku tidak bergerak ataupun berlari, seolah ada yang menahan kakiku seolah aku harus berada disana. Lama lama lingkaran hitam didepanku kian mengecil dan suara bisikan namaku kian keras terdengar.

"Jae…Jae…Jae.."

Aku mencoba berjalan mendekatinya, pelan-pelan, tidak kurasakan apa-apa pada kakiku atau pada tubuhku, biasanya aku bergetar ketakutan, ketika aku perlahan mendekati lingkaran hitam itu aku melihat ada seseorang disana menungguku, perempuan berambut panjang dengan baju putih membelakangiku, sayup-sayup ia memanggilku.

"Jae…"

"Jae"

Karena merasa tidak takut aku mendekatinya dan menggeser badannya, tubuhnya perlahan bergeser kearahku dan ia menatapku…namun kemana bibir dan rahangnya!

.

.

.

Aku membuka paksa mataku.

"Hah..hah..hah!"

Tenggorokan tercengkat, tangan dan badanku berkeringat, tubuhku bergetar hebat dan Yunho memegang pundakku.

"Kau kenapa Jae?".

"A…aku Yunho A..aku?"

"Kau pasti bermimpi buruk".

"Mimpi buruk?".

Yunho hendak pergi tapi aku menahannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Sebentar" katanya.

Yunho pergi ke dapur sebentar kemudian kembali lagi untuk memberiku air putih

"Minumlah". Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan minuman padaku.

Aku langsung menenggak minuman itu, perlahan-lahan dadaku mulai berdetak normal dan Yunho membaringkanku. Ketika aku mencoba untuk tidur kembali aku merasakan dari belakang yunho memelukku, anehnya aku tidak memberontak kali ini, mungkin karena aku merasa takut.

"Kau tidak perlu takut aku disampingmu" bisiknya menenangkanku.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat wajahnya, tangannya masih melingkar ditubuhku

"Kau mau cari-cari kesempatan ya?"

Ia tersenyum.

"Mungkin, tapi kau tidak akan melepaskanku karena kau masih takut kan?"

Aku menutup mulutku, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku memang takut setelah mimpi buruk tadi.

"Tidurlah, kau ujian besok" bisiknya

"Iya".

"Jangan lupa bangun pagi dan masakkan yang enak untukku".

"Aku malas masak besok"

"Dasar pemalas". Katanya.

Aku lalu menatap wajahnya

"Yunho…?"

"Hmmm?"

Aku menggeleng kepala

"Tidak. aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu". Kataku berseloroh

"Dasar aneh". Katanya.

Aku bergeser lebih dekat ke tubuhnya dan ia memelukku lebih erat.

OoO

_**FF sebelah H.I.A.T.U.S…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**BASIC 1: DO NOT LYING**

Besoknya entah mengapa mukaku panas sekali saat sarapan dengannya, mungkin ini pengaruh karena aku tidak bisa melepaskannya selama tidur semalaman, kenapa aku jadi malu-malu begini ya?. Pikirku heran terhadap diri sendiri.

"Hei kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan mukanya padaku, aku semakin gugup.

"Apa?".

"Wajahmu? Dari tadi kau seperti tidak ingin melihatku…aaah jangan-jangan kau malu ya semalaman berpelukan denganku?" tanyanya menggodaku.

"Yah jangan ngomong sembarangan, siapa yang malu?"

"Ah iya iya baiklah…Oya sore nanti kita nonton ke biskop yuk ada film bagus".

"Film apa? Aku tidak suka film hantu"

"Film robot….yah hitung-hitung menonton dirimu, kau kau dingin seperti robot" ujarnya yang langsung membuat mataku melotot.

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Yah aku hanya bercanda, jika kau adalah robot maka kau ini adalah robot termanis yang pernah ada didunia" ujarnya menggodaku, mukaku memanas lagi, melihatku gugup seperti itu ia semakin mengerjaiku.

"Tapi untung saja robot termanis didunia itu sudah jadi milikku"

Mukaku sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Yaaaah…walaupun tetap saja namanya robot, tubuhnya tidak bisa diapa-apakan seperti robot" ujarnya lagi melanjutkan.

"Apa!"

Aku langsung memukul pundaknya berkali-kali sampai ia meminta maaf karena bercanda, yah memang berbicara dengannya menguras kesabaranku tapi lama-kelamaan rasa sayang itu mulai tumbuh dan setiap hari bersamanya aku merasa nyaman.

oOo

.

.

"Hei kalian sudah melakukannya belum?" Tanya Junsu yang terus-terusan seperti radio berjalan setiap harinya padaku, tidak dikelas ataupun di kantin pertanyaannya seperti hendak mengajakku bertengkar.

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Apa gunanya untukmu jika kami sudah melakukannya atau belum?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka teman-teman Yunho menghinamu, katanya kau bukan istri yang baik" balas Junsu.

"Yah kau sudah mulai mengkhianatiku ya, sejak kapan kau berkawan dengan dua serigala itu?"

"Jae…kau dan pangeran kita kan sudah menikah, otomatis Aku, Yoochun dan Changmin menjadi keluarga sekarang"

"Apa maksudnya keluarga, hobi kalian hanya menggosip dan membuat orang kesal saja"

"Memangnya kenapa? lagipula aku kesepian sejak kau menempel terus pada suamimu, untung saja ada mereka yang mau menjadikanku teman…walaupun mereka lebih banyak bersikap menyebalkan"

Kriiing Kriiing

Tiba-tiba HPku berbunyi

"Halo?"

"Kim Jaejoong?" ujar suara berat diujung sana

"Mr. siwon?"

"Kau lupa dengan gajimu ya?

"Gaji? Aku masih punya gaji?"

"Datanglah sore ini ke kafe, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan"

"Baiklah"

Setelah telepon kututup aku baru ingat ternyata sore ini aku ada janji kencan dengan Yunho, aku langsung mengiriminya pesan.

_**Yunho maaf sore ini pulang sekolah aku masih ada urusan, kau pergi duluan ke bioskop aku akan menyusulmu.**_

Ia pun membalasku

_**Kau tidak usah dandan yang cantik demi diriku**_

Aku tersenyum lalu membalasnya

_**Aku akan berdandan yang cantik, kau akan terkejut.**_

.

.

.

Tuan siwon sepertinya marah padaku, aku hanya berniat meminta maaf padanya lalu pergi menemui Yunho namun sepertinya Tuan Siwon terlihat serius padaku atas pengunduran diriku yang tiba-tiba, sepuluh menit berlalu ia hanya berbasa-basi sambil meminum kopinya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanyanya

"Lumayan baik"

Ia mengambil gula dan memasukkannya kedalam kopinya

"Kau tampaknya tidak kuatir dengan kehidupanmu lagi…aku masih ingat saat kau datang padaku dan memohon pekerjaan padaku"

Bibir kanannya naik sedikit kemudian ia bicara lagi.

"Setelah semua yang kulakukan untukmu sekarang kau pergi begitu saja?"

"Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku, aku tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah untukmu, makanya aku keluar tanpa memberitahumu"

"Aku tidak peduli kau keluar begitu saja dari diskotik, hanya saja bukankah kau punya kewajiban memberitahu orang yang sudah memberimu pekerjaan" ujarnya yang semakin membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku…aku tidak bermaksud bersikap tidak sopan, sungguh maafkan aku"

"Kau lupa sekarang padaku karena kau sudah jadi menantu orang kaya ya"

"Bagaimana tuan tahu?"

"Kakakmu yang bilang"

"Hyung?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku bukan tipe pendendam, aku hanya tidak suka kau pergi begitu saja tanpa pamitan padaku, bahkan kau tidak mengundangku ke acara penikahanmu"

"Bukan seperti itu, acaranya hanya kecil-kecilan"

"Heeh begitu ya…baiklah ini gajimu" katanya sambil menyodorkan amplop padaku.

"Aku masih mendapat gaji?"

"Ya ini adalah hakmu, ambillah"

"Terimakasih...oh ya bagaimana kalau besok kau kutraktir dengan ini" kataku mencoba membuatnya senang.

"Tidak usah untukmu saja"

"Ayolah sekali saja mumpung aku ada uang"

"Baiklah kalau begitu temani aku mengobrol saja"

"Sekarang?"

"Iya, aku hanya ada waktu sekarang, kenapa? kau ada janji?"

Aku melihat kearah jam tanganku dengan gelisah, filmnya pasti sudah mulai dan aku masih harus menempuh perjalanan kesana selama 30 menit.

"Ah tidak, aku akan menemanimu mengobrol saja" kataku kemudian memutuskan menemaninya. Toh nannti aku tinggal minta maaf saja pada Yunho.

.

.

.

Aku berlari dengan cepat sekali sampai ke depan bioskop, Yunho menyilangkan kedua lengan didadanya saat aku datang tepat di hadapannya, mukanya masam melihatku.

"Ma..af…hah hah maaf aku terlambat" kataku terbata-bata karena kelelahan berlari.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa?" tanyanya setengah marah.

"Maafkan aku, pemilik tempatku bekerja dulu tidak berhenti bicara, aku tidak bisa pulang"

"Oh begitu ya. Kau kencan dengan orang lain dan kau meninggalkan suamimu menonton sendirian disini?"

"Siapa yang sengaja meninggalkanmu disini sendirian, aku tidak punya pilihan"

"Ya ya ya…malang sekali nasibku"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, kau harus memaafkanku" ujarku sambil menjulurkan tanganku padanya

"Begitu saja?"

"Kalau kau memaafkanku aku akan mentraktirmu dengan gajiku" ujarku sambil menggoyangkan amplop cokelat di tanganku.

"Aaah jadi semua ini karena uang ya" katanya yang terus membuatku kesal.

"Yah! cepat maafkan aku atau kita musuhan saja selamanya" ujarku berteriak sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya, aku cemberut saat ia mengikutiku masuk.

"Aaah kau ini sensitif sekali, siapa yang berbuat salah, siapa yang ngambek" katanya menyindir padaku.

"Aku sudah minta maaf kenapa kau masih menyebalkan!"

"Iya iya baiklah, aku tidak akan marah lagi padamu, tapi sekarang kau traktir aku ya"

"Baiklah, suamiku tersayang kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku

"Makanan Italy" balasnya

"Bagaimana kalau Kalbi yang di Itaewon saja, aku suka sekali makan kalbi" ujarku

"Aku mau makanan Italia…lagipula aku yang mau ditraktir kok kamu yang ngotot?"

"Ya sudah ke Itawoen saja, makan Kalbi ya"

"Apa?"

"Sudah cepat jalan!" kataku berteriak.

Yunho tersenyum kecil padaku sebelum ia menjalankan mobilnya, aku rasa aku semakin menyayanginya, bagaimana tidak sayang, jika sebelumnya, sebelum kami menikah kami akan memaksakan kehendak satu sama lainnya namun kini ia akan berusaha mengalah demi diriku, yaa walaupun kata-katanya menyebalkan namun ia bersikap lebih lembut padaku dan yang lebih penting aku sudah mulai menyayanginya.

Tiba-tiba dalam perjalanan ke tempat kami makan kami terjebak dalam kemacetan, yunho menyalakan radio agar suasana tidak sepi, aku memutar pelan volumenya.

"Bagaimana filmnya? seru tidak?" tanyaku membelah kesunyian

"Ya begitu deh" jawabnya sekenanya.

"Begitu bagaimana?"

"Filmnya sih seru tapi aku tidak tahan dengan orang-orang sekitarku".

"Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka?".

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku jika kanan kiri depan belakangku semuanya sibuk bercumbu dengan pasangannya masing-masing sedangkan diriku hanya memandang ke depan layar berusaha mengacuhkan semua itu".

"Yah kau ingin menjebakku masuk kesana agar bercumbu denganmu seperti orang-orang itu kan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku"

"Hah untung sekali aku tidak datang".

"Oh begitu! jadi kau lebih senang mengobrol dengan bos mafiamu itu daripada menemaniku di bioskop?"

"Yah kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku lagi?"

"Memang begitu kan?"

"Ah terserah dirimu sajalah, aku kan sudah minta maaf" kataku langsung cemberut dan memalingkan muka padanya

"Hei Jae…"

"Apa?"

"Kau mau tahu apa yang orang-orang lakukan kalau terjebak macet didalam mobilnya?" tanyanya dengan wajah mencurigakan padaku

"Memangnya aku perlu tahu!" kataku sewot

Yunho tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lalu mengecup bibirku dengan cepat, aku tidak marah ataupun berteriak seperti biasanya, malahan mukaku langsung memanas, karena melihat tingkahku yang seperti itu Yunho mendekat lagi padaku dan menciumku lagi, kali ini tidak langsung ia lepaskan, bibirnya menekan bibirku dan ia lalu melumatnya, walau aku tidak membuka mulutku lidahnya terus menjulur mengenai bibirku sambil bibirnya melumat bibirku sampai basah.

_**Tut tut tut**_

Suara klakson menghentikan kegiatan kami, Yunho kembali duduk dengan tenang dikursinya sambil mulai mengemudikan mobilnya sedangkan aku masih terpaku dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Panas" kataku kemudian, mungkin ini efek dari ciuman tadi.

"Matikan saja ACnya, kita buka jendelanya"

Yunho mematikan ac dan membuka jendela mobil, aku buru-buru protes padanya.

"Yah tutup jendelanya banyak debu". kataku

"Yah sejak kapan kau perhatian pada hal seperti itu, kau kan sudah biasa naik bus dan sepeda"

"Ini semua salahmu kenapa kau lewat jalan ini jadinya macet"

"Pikiranmu memang sempit ya Jae, memangnya siapa yang mau makan di Itaewon?, kau ini! jika bukan karena kau istriku sekarang kau sudah kuturunkan dari mobil"

"Yah kau berani padaku!, kau sudah berani berbuat tidak-tidak padaku lalu mau mengusirku?!"

"Ah sudahlah aku jadi lelah, kita makan saja" katanya saat sampai di parkiran

"Awas kau kalau berbuat seperti itu lagi padaku!"

Aku sendiri berpikir sebenarnya ada apa dengan hubungan kami, sebentar kami bertengkar sebentar romantis sebentar kemudian bertengkar lagi, namun dibalik semua itu justru hubungan maju mundur seperti inilah yang membuatku semakin sayang padanya, entah bagaimana perasaannya padaku namun ketika ia menciumku aku merasakan rasa sayangnya padaku. Ah aku jadi malu lagi mengingatnya.

.

Pulang ke rumah kami bertengkar lagi pasalnya karena Yunho berlama-lama di kamar mandi, aku bertanya padanya tapi ia malah marah padaku

"Yah Yunho, aku hanya bertanya apa kau masturbasi di kamar mandi kenapa kau marah?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kenapa kau bertanya lagi!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin menunggu kencing hanya demi memberimu waktu bercinta dengan tanganmu di kamar mandi"

"Kau tidak akan membuang waktuku seperti ini jika kau sadar kesalahanmu" katanya dengan sinis padaku

"Memangnya apa salahku? Aku hanya minta kau berbuat itu setelah aku tidur, kenapa kau yang marah"

"Kau ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku ya"

"Lalu apa maumu agar kau tidak marah-marah seperti ini?"

"Kau tahukan apa mauku?" ujar Yunho menanya balik.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan melakukannya jika aku mau!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu jangan mengeluh jika aku memakai kamar mandi lama!" ujarnya setengah berteriak padaku, aku sedikit sakit hati dengan sikapnya, aku lalu tidur dengan memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Yunho dingin" ujarku kemudian sambil terisak, ia memelukku dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan marah lagi padamu" katanya sambil mendekapku erat.

"Aku memang tidak berguna…tapi kumohon jangan marah padaku karena hal itu"

"Iya maaf, aku sayang padamu, aku akan menunggumu dengan sabar" ujarnya

_**Ah yunho maafkan aku, bersabarlah suatu hari aku akan siap memberikan segalanya untukmu.**_

oOo

**Di kelas Yunho **

Sebuah bingkisan tergeletak di meja Yunho, karena penasaran pemuda jangkung itu membuka bingkisan coklat tersebut, matanya seketika terbelalak ketika mengetahui isi dari bungkusan tersebut, belum habis rasa kagetnya dua temannya tiba-tiba muncul. mengagetkannya.

"Kau suka hadiah dari kami?"

"Apa maksud kalian dengan ini" ujar Yunho sambil melempar majalah dewasa tersebut.

"Kami membelinya untukmu, kali saja kau ingin berfantasi waktu masturbasi...bwahahaha"

Seketika tawa yoochun meledak diikuti suara ledekan dari Changmin.

"Yah aku sudah menikah, kalian tidak boleh memberiku barang seperti ini lagi, kalau jae melihat ia akan membakarku"

"Yunho kami ini kasihan padamu, kau menurut apa saja kata istrimu, ia bahkan tidak membiarkanmu menyentuhnya, kalau aku jadi dirimu aku sudah menceraikannya" ujar yoochun berseloroh.

"Aku bukan sepertimu Yoochun, aku menyayanginya"

"Lalu kau akan seperti ini terus seuumur hidupmu, hidup seperti saudara tanpa berhubungan badan?"

"Entahlah aku belum memikirkannya"

"Kasihan sekali, masa mudamu terbuang percuma"

"Jangan bilang seperti itu padaku, kami masih punya banyak kesempatan"

"Hei Yunho bagaimana kalau malam ini kau berpesta dengan kami?'

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus menemani Jaejoong"

"Kami akan mengajak beberapa wanita"

"Ya ya yah aku tidak bisa mengikuti kebiasaan kalian lagi, aku ini sudah menikah, **MENIKAH…**catat itu"

Yoochun tergelak, changmin menutup mulut menahan tawanya keluar.

"Hei Yunho kami tahu libidomu itu paling tinggi di antara kami, kau bahkan bisa meniduri dua wanita sekaligus dalam semalam tapi kini kau bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa dengannya sampai sekarang, lalu apa gunanya kalian menikah?" ujar Yoochun sambil menahan tawanya.

"Diam kau, aku ini tipe orang setia" bela Yunho

"Hffft setia katanya" seru changmin setengah tertawa.

"Dengar ya urusan cinta dan seks tidak ada hubungannya, kau masih bisa bercinta dengan siapa saja tanpa kehilangan status pernikahanmu"

"Kalian gila, kalian menyuruhku selingkuh dari Jae?!"

"Terserah apa katamu Yunho, yang pasti jika kau kesepian datanglah malam ini, para gadis akan melayanimu, setidaknya mereka lebih berguna dibanding istrimu yang kaku itu" terang yoochun sebelum bel memisahkan perbincangan ketiga pemuda tersebut..

oOo

"Masukkan potongan wortel kedalam wajan" ujarku mengulangi langkah-langkah sesuai resep.

"Masukan daging cincang, sedikit bawang Bombay biar harum…hmmm"

"Kau sedang masak apa sayang?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba, tangannya melingkar di pinggangku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sayur sup iga"

"Kelihatannya enak" ujarnya sambil mencium pipiku.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak enak kau tetap harus menghabiskannya"

"Baiklah"

Hidungnya mengendus-endus leherku, ia aneh sekali hari ini, sepertinya libidonya sedang naik.

"Kau kenapa sih, geli tahu".

"Baumu harum sekali…hmm"

"Yah Jung Yunho kalau tidak ingin air panas ini mengenai mukamu lepaskan aku!"

"Kau galak sekali, aku kan ingin bermesraan denganmu"

"Kau ini kenapa sih, sana ke toilet, main dengan tanganmu"

"Aku bosan main dengan tangan, aku ingin main denganmu" protesnya seperti anak kecil yang ngambek.

"Ya sudah cium aku kalau begitu"

"Bosan, lagipula kau tidak pernah membiarkan lidahku msauk"

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Blowjob, sekali-kali aku ingin merasakan juniorku di mulutmu"

"Yikes, itu menjijikkan"

"Makanya kau harus belajar"

"Aku sudah lelah belajar disekolah dan juga belajar masak, aku tidak ingin belajar bercinta!"

Yunho menghela nafas sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ah ya sudah kalau begitu aku nonton film porno saja".

"Kecilkan suaranya ya".

Aku menggeleng kepala dengan kelakuannya, Yunho memang mencoba untuk mengajakku bercinta setiap hari namun ia tidak pernah memaksa jika aku menolaknya, padahal aku sendiri juga ingin mencoba untuk bercinta dengannya tapi aku sangat takut sekali ia akan menyakitiku. Sungguh alasan yang konyol, aku hanya tidak siap dan belum siap.

Kami berkumpul kembali diruang makan untuk dinner, Yunho yang baru selesai nonton film porno tampak tidak ceria sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku

"Tidak apa-apa kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing" jawabnya.

"Nanti aku akan pijiti".

"Terimakasih"

Kami lalu menikmati makan malam kami dengan tenang, wajahnya masih tampak resah.

"Bagaimana masakanku?" tanyaku

"Lumayan, sudah ada kemajuan" balasnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mau makan apa besok?, aku akan mencarinya di internet"

"Apa saja" ujarnya sambil meletakkan sumpit ke meja.

"Tidak enak ya?"

"Bukan, enak kok aku hanya kenyang tadi sudah makan kentang"

"Kalau begitu makan nanti saja biar aku panaskan" kataku sedikit kecewa, memang sih masakanku sedikit asin tapi Yunho selalu pura-pura untuk menyukai hasil masakanku bahkan memakannya sampai habis, tapi kali ini ia malah tidak selera makan.

"Jae…"

"Iya?"

"Malam ini Yoochun dan Changmin mengajakku main di rumah mereka"

"Main apa?"

Matanya berpaling dariku sebelum memberikan jawaban padaku

"Ah itu main Playstation"

"Oooh kalau begitu pergilah" kataku kemudian, Yunho pasti ingin sesekali main dengan kawan-kawannya, aku tidak boleh melarangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau pasti bosan setiap hari denganku, pergilah"

"Kau mau dibelikan apa ketika aku pulang nanti?" tanyanya padaku

"Es krim"

"Baiklah akan aku usahakan pulang sebelum tengah malam".

"Baiklah hati-hati".

Aku mengantarkannya sampai ke pintu depan lalu setelah itu aku mengangkat tanganku keatas.

"Aaaaaaah bebas…aku akan pergi main dengan Junsu saja"

Aku lalu menelepon Junsu dan memintanya untuk bertemu denganku di tempat bowling langganan kami, mempunyai waktu senggang bersama teman perlu juga dalam hubungan rumah tangga.

"Dimana suamimu?" Tanya Junsu ketika bertemu denganku

"Sedang main dengan teman-temannya"

"Main apa? Tumben" tanyanya lagi, matanya penuh dengan kecurigaan.

"Main PS"

"Kau percaya?"

"Iya, memangnya mereka mau main apa lagi?"

"Kalau main wanita bagaimana?"

"Ah tidak mungkin Yunho itu tidak mungkin seperti itu"

"Aku tidak percaya kawanan serigala itu puas hanya bermain-main game seperti itu, mereka kan terkenal suka tidur dengan banyak wanita" ujar Junsu mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Yah Junsu kau ini sama saja dengan Yoochun dan Changmin, kerjaannya membuat orang kesal"

"Aku kan hanya mengutarakan pendapatku, kalau suamimu kenapa-kenapa juga bukan urusanku" ujar Junsu sambil menyambar bola pertamanya.

Karena kuatir aku hendak meneleponnya untuk mengkonfirmasi keberadaannya namun kemudian aku menutup teleponnya kembali. Aku tidak ingin disangka over protektif dan cemburuan oleh Yunho, kurasa aku harus lebih memberi kepercayaan padanya, kataku meyakinkan hatiku.

.

Besoknya disekolah saat jam makan siang Junsu berkicau lagi.

"Kau tahu Yunho kemana kemarin malam?".

"Yah kau masih meresahkan tentang itu?".

"Jae aku hanya ingin kau hati-hati untuk lebih memperhatikan suamimu"

"Aku percaya padanya, setelah ia pulang tidak ada bau apapun selain bau alkohol dimulutnya" balasku.

"Wah dia memang hebat ya bisa menyembunyikan barang bukti serapi itu"

"Yah apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tadi menyelidiki, Yoochun bilang mereka semalam disebuah bar"

"Mungkin hanya minum-minum disana" kataku dengan cuek.

"Yoochun juga bilang mereka bersama para wanita"

"Mungkin saja para wanita itu juga pesanan Yoochun dan Changmin" ujarku tidak ingin kalah.

"Lalu untuk apa suamimu disana kalau hanya untuk melihati orang bermain seks?"

"Junsu kau mau kupukul ya" ujarku mulai kehilangan kesabaran

"Mereka kan sudah biasa party seks dengan wanita bayaran, itu sudah jadi rahasia umum di kalangan murid-murid kok, kau saja yang polos dengan hal seperti itu"

"Yah tutup mulutmu, aku tidak ingin bicara lagi denganmu"

Dengan marah aku menjauhi Junsu yang mencoba memprovokasiku, aku percaya pada Yunho tapi aku ingin membuktikan sendiri kebenarannya agar aku tidak resah, karena aku tidak bisa menanyai Yunho dan teman-temannya maka aku mencari jejaknya semalam dimobilnya, alat navigasi mobilnya punya alat perekam kemana saja dan dimana saja mobil itu berhenti.

Dengan alasan ada barang yang ketinggalan aku meminjam kunci mobil pada suamiku, setelah dimobil aku langsung mengotak-atik alat navigasi mobilnya, aku setengah tidak percaya saat melihat alamat sebuah Hotel tertera di rekaman tersebut, waktunya tepat menunjukkan waktu semalam satu jam setelah ia pamitan padaku.

Dadaku langsung sakit luar biasa, aku berlari menuju Junsu yang sedang menuju kelas, aku menarik tangannya, setengah marah aku berteriak padanya.

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku tentang itu, kau jahat sekali, kau bukan sahabatku!" umpatku dengan kesal.

Junsu menatapku bingung, ia mencoba bertanya padaku namun pikiranku sudah gelap, aku berlari ke toilet dan mengunci diriku disana, aku tidak ingin bersikap cengeng tapi dadaku sakit sekali dan aku tidak bisa menahan airmataku jatuh.

oOoOo

_**Review Please…*wink***_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 09**

**BETWEEN LOVE AND HATES**

Karena kekecewaan yang kurasakan pada suamiku, pulang sekolah aku mogok bicara padanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho padaku dimobil setelah pulang sekolah, aku menutup rapat bibirku.

"Hei kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau pendiam sekali" Tanya yunho lagi sambil memegang kepalaku kalau-kalau aku sakit panas.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, ia menatapku dan memegang tanganku.

"Kau mau belanja dulu?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng kepalaku lagi.

"Kau mau makan diluar?" Tanyanya lagi, aku menggeleng kepalaku.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak" jawabku kemudian untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir.

"Ah baiklah, aku hanya khawatir padamu".

oOo

Sesampainya di rumah ia menarik tubuhku untuk istirahat di kamar, ia membaringkan tubuhku lalu mencium keningku.

"Kau istirahat ya, aku yang akan memasak untukmu malam ini" ujarnya padaku, sebelum ia meninggalkanku aku memegang tangannya.

"Yunho, aku sedih sekali" kataku memberanikan diri.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu sedih" katanya sambil membelaiku dengan lembut.

"Semalam kau berbohong padaku kan? Kau tidak pergi ke tempat Yoochun kan?"

Yunho melepaskan tangannya dikepalaku, ia memalingkan muka, mencoba mencari kata-kata tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" katanya balik bertanya

"Jadi benar kau pergi ke hotel dengan perempuan lain?"

Ia menundukkan wajahnya, ah hatiku kok semakin mendidih melihat sikapnya seperti ini, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat bersalah, hanya terlihat kikuk dihadapanku.

"Maafkan aku Jae" balasnya dengan tenang.

"Kau keterlaluan sekali!".

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu" ujarnya sambil mencoba memegang pundakku namun aku segera mendepaknya.

"Ya jelaskan saja, kau marah padaku karena aku tidak bisa melayanimu lalu kau pergi dengan wanita lain ke hotel untuk memuaskan nafsumu kan, begitu?!. Kau pikir aku bisa mengerti alasan seperti itu! Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu!" kataku berapi-api, aku sungguh kecewa sekali dengannya, hatiku sakit sekali.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku"

"Jelaskanlah!"

"Memang demikian rencana awalnya, aku berniat untuk tidur dengan wanita itu, tapi aku tidak jadi melakukannya"

"Kau bohong, kau pikir aku percaya ceritamu? Untuk apa kau membawanya ke hotel kalau kau tidak menidurinya!".

"Jae aku tidak akan berbohong padamu, aku tahu aku salah tapi aku tidak ingin berbohong padamu, terserah kau mau berpikiran apa tapi dengarkan dulu penjelasanku".

"Baiklah lanjutkan".

"Awalnya aku memang membawa wanita itu ke hotel, saat kami hendak melakukannya aku tidak bisa karena aku ingat dirimu dirumah".

"Oya?!"

"Aku minta maaf"

"Aku tidak akan memafkanmu".

"Jae kau belum pernah sekalipun melakukan hubungan sex dengan orang lain kan?"

"Belum"

"Maka kau belum tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki keinginan kuat untuk melakukan hal itu" ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Ya aku memang polos tidak seperti dirimu, salahkan saja aku, salahkan aku karena tidak berpengalaman seperti dirimu!".

"Hei bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya ingin kau mengerti bahwa aku mempunyai keinginan kuat untuk melakukan hal itu, jika kau pernah sekali melakukannya kau ingin terus merasakannya apalagi ketika kau didekat orang yang kau sukai, seperti alkohol atau rokok, kau tidak bisa membendungnya, kau belum pernah mencobanya makanya kau tidak akan mengerti posisi diriku"

"Lalu kau ingin aku memaafkanmu dengan alasan tersebut untuk membenarkan perbuatanmu yang pergi tidur dengan orang lain? Begitu?!" ujarku semakin memanas.

"Ya mungkin seperti itu, aku memang salah, aku mohon maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin kau memaafkan perbuatanku, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya"

"Oya? Kalau aku tetap tidak ingin berhubungan denganmu apa kau tetap tidak akan mencari orang lain untuk melepaskan hasratmu?"

"Tidak aku janji"

Aku buru-buru mengambil koper dari dalam lemari, semua bajunya kumasukkan kesana.

"Jae kau mau apa?".

"Keluar dari sini, aku tidak percaya padamu"

"Yah Jae, aku sudah mengaku salah dan minta maaf, kenapa kau malah mengusirku?!"

"Jangan mendekatiku, dasar tukang selingkuh!"

"Yah aku tidak akan kemana-mana ini rumahku"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau tidur disofa saja, kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan, kau pikir aku akan dengan mudahnya memaafkanmu?!"

"Hei aku sudah mengakui perbuatanku, lagipula tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kami, apa kau tidak berpikir sikapmu ini berlebihan!"

"Ya aku memang berlebihan, kau tahu bagaimana diriku kan, aku tidak suka orang yang bermain-main dengan diriku…Jadi nikmatilah pembalasanku, keluar dari sini!" Kataku sambil membanting pintu kamar dihadapannya.

"Baiklah terserah dirimu" katanya dari luar pintu.

oOo

.

Paginya aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk diriku sendiri, Yunho yang baru selesai mengganti seragamnya mendekatiku.

"Sarapan apa pagi ini?". tanyanya seperti biasa dipagi hari, ia bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu pada kami semalam.

"Aku tidak masak untukmu" kataku dengan judesnya sambil mengangkat potongan kimchi dan sayuran dari dalam panci kedalam piring besarku.

"Yah mana bisa seperti itu, kau masih istriku, kau harus masak untukku". Katanya protes.

"Yah siapa suruh kau berselingkuh dari istrimu, sudah beruntung aku tidak mengusirmu keluar dari sini" balasku sambil menuangkan saus dan mengaduknya kedalam nasi serta campuran kimchi, ia melihatku dengan kesal.

"Ini rumahku! Lagipula siapa yang selingkuh, kami tidak berbuat apa-apa" serunya membela diri.

"Tetap saja kau berbohong padaku!" kataku tenang sambil memakan makananku.

Yunho menarik nafasnya, aura kesal di wajahnya dapat kurasakan.

"Kau keterlaluan sekali, kau pikir siapa yang mau menerima pemuda dingin seperti robot seperti dirimu, sudah baik aku menerimamu dan keluargamu!". Sayuran di sendok yang hendak kumasukkan ke mulutku mendadak terhenti setelah mendengar ucapannya, aku mengembalikannya ke piring dan menantangnya.

"Ooh begitu jadi kau menyesal menikah denganku?!" kataku berusaha untuk tidak emosi.

"Pikir saja sendiri! Sudah tidak berguna diranjang kau pun tidak berguna di rumah…tsk"

Aku cukup sakit hati dengan perkataannya namun bukan diriku kalau aku begitu saja menerima perkataannya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, sekarang kelihatan sifat asli dirimu…baiklah pergi saja dengan wanita lain, tidur dengan orang lain sesukamu, jangan bicara lagi denganku! Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan dirimu!".

oOo

"Kalian ini kenapa lagi, kemarin mesra seperti lem kertas hari ini seperti kucing dan anjing". Ujar Junsu khawatir padaku, semenjak aku keluar dari mobil Yunho di sekolah kami sama sekali tidak menegur satu sama lain, Junsu yang melihat jelas pertengkaran di wajah kami berusaha mencairkanku namun aku terlanjur sakit hati dan tidak ingin bicara pada lelaki pembohong itu.

"Kenapa nasibku jelek sekali ya?!". Kataku setelah mencurahkan isi hatiku pada sahabatku..

"Kau harus memaafkannya, setidaknya ia telah mengaku bersalah" ujar Junsu menasehatiku..

"Kau ini, kemarin mengatai dia sekarang malah membelanya" protesku padanya.

"Bukan membelanya, aku hanya membantumu, kalau kalian sama-sama keras kepala terus bagaimana hubungan rumah tangga kalian?…Kalian tidak berniat cerai kan?"

"Apa maksudmu, kami tidak akan bercerai, aku hanya sedang menyatakan perang dengannya"

"Kau ini aneh sekali, seharusnya kau juga tahu kesalahanmu, dia pergi dengan wanita lain itu juga gara-gara dirimu yang tidak mau tidur dengannya"

"YaYaYa kau juga menyalahkanku".

"Kau punya kewajiban memuaskannya, memang seperti itu hidup berkeluarga". Ujar Junsu semakin menceramahiku

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau ajarkan aku".

"Ajarkan apa?" Tanya Junsu keheranan.

"Ajari soal tekhnik bercinta"

"Aku…Hfft…kenapa kau minta ajari padaku?". Balasnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku harus belajar pada siapa?".

"Ya suamimu dong, dia kan ahlinya soal begituan"

"Kau tahu darimana ia ahli soal begituan?"

"Itulah mengapa kau ini polos sekali, semua orang sudah tahu hal itu, kan sudah kubilang ia dan teman-temannya sudah biasa dengan sex party, Yoochun sendiri yang mengaku padaku"

"Aku tidak bisa belajar darinya, aku kan sedang marahan dengannya"

"Kau buka baju dan diam saja dihadapannya, ia pasti langsung bertindak"

"Bertindak apa?"

"Kau ini ya, benar-benar membuat kepalaku pusing…tentu saja ia akan MEMPERKOSAMU!".

"YAH pelankan suaramu! Shhhtttt" kataku sambil melirik kanan kiri.

"Hahahaha kau ini lucu sekali…kalian pergilah honeymoon, besokkan weekend"

"Kau bercanda, untuk apa kami pergi liburan"

"Ah kau ini sama sekali tidak romantis"

Aku menatap langit, apa yang akan kami lakukan besok di hari libur ya, tidak pergi sekolah berarti waktu untuk kami berdua didalam rumah apalagi Yunho sedang marah padaku, aku ingin mengajaknya ke pantai, tapi mana mungkin kami kan sedang marahan.

oOo

Pulang sekolah Yunho masih menungguku, kupikir ia akan meninggalkanku karena kesal dengan sikapku.

"Kau menungguku?" tanyaku judes seperti mau ngajak perang.

"Ya setidaknya aku masih punya tanggung jawab" katanya tanpa melihat kearahku, aku jadi semakin kesal dengan sikapnya, ternyata hidup berkeluarga tidak selalu menyenangkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami terdiam, lagu yang diputar Yunho menambah suasana semakin tegang antara kami berdua.

"Kita belanja dulu ya" kataku mencoba memancingnya bicara

"Baiklah"

Yunho memilih menunggu di parkiran dan membiarkanku mencari bahan belanjaan sendiri, aku yang sedang kesal dengannya menjadi tambah kesal dengan sikap dinginnya, aku mencoba untuk berpikiran positif, nanti malam ia harus minta maaf padaku jika tidak aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Pikirku sambil memasukkan bahan makanan dengan cepat.

Di rumah bukannya bertambah baik, ia semakin bersikap dingin padaku, karena kesal aku membuatkan makan malam untuknya dan aku membawa makananku sendiri kedalam kamar sambil mengunci pintu kamar, aku bisa-bisa menumpahkan makan malam ini ke wajahnya kalau ia terus menerus bersikap seperti itu.

Sial padahal aku ingin mengajaknya ke pantai besok untuk berbaikan, jika seperti ini terus kami bisa-bisa terus perang dingin.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya saat aku bangun aku mendengar suara berisik dari dalam kamar, kulihat Yunho sedang memasukan beberapa baju dan jaket kedalam tas. Apa ia benar-benar mau pergi dari sini?.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku langsung terjaga.

"Aku mau pergi selama dua hari".

"Pergi kemana?"

"Ada acara reuni sekolahku dulu, aku akan menginap di villa teman" ujarnya menjelaskan.

"La-lalu aku?" kataku kemudian padanya.

Tangan Yunho berhenti dan ia menatapku.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan dirimu?". Tanyanya balik dengan nada sinis.

"Aku tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian di apartemen".

_**Ah Yunho kau brengsek, aku kan ingin pergi ke pantai, kenapa kau malah pergi sendirian…**_

"Hmm bagaimana ini. Aku janji akan datang sendirian, kau tidak akan nyaman jika ikut, banyak teman-temanku yang tidak kau kenal" katanya menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku mau ikut"

"Kau ini kenapa sih, apa kau takut aku selingkuh?" serunya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin sendiri disini, lagipula aku juga ingin liburan" kataku beralasan, penolakan Yunho membuatku semakin ingin mengikutinya.

"Baiklah sana cuci wajahmu dan temui aku 10 menit lagi dibawah"

"Sepuluh menit?"

"Sepuluh menit atau kau kutinggal" ujarnya dengan Judes. Ia langsung mengangkat tasnya keluar dari kamar, karena panik aku langsung membasuh wajahku seadanya lalu memakai baju secepatnya lalu turun kebawah dengan tergesa-gesa, aku akhirnya tiba di mobilnya dengan nafas yang hampir habis.

"Wah kau sebegitunya mencurigaiku ya sampai mengusahakan ikut denganku" katanya menyindir padaku, aku bahkan belum sarapan dan kini aku harus menerima kata-kata pedas darinya.

"Jangan bercanda denganku atau kupatahkan tanganmu!" kataku galak sambil melemparkan tasku kedalam mobilnya.

Tak berapa lama mobil pun sudah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, ditengah perjalanan Yunho berhenti di supermarket untuk membeli sarapan, kami masih sama-sama diam sepanjang perjalanan sampai aku tertidur karena bosan.

oOo

"Hei bangun, sudah sampai"

Yunho membelai-belai pipiku sampai terbangun, kami sudah berada disebuah villa besar yang terdapat banyak pohon cemara disekitarnya

"Wah indah sekali" seruku ketika keluar mobil, suasana pegunungan yang sungguh sejuk sekali.

Yunho membawaku kedalam villa, disana teman-temannya sudah berkumpul, ada sekitar enam orang, empat orang pria yang salah satunya kukenal dan dua wanita cantik yang langsung berlari memeluk Yunho ketika kami masuk.

"Kau semakin tampan Yunho-chan" ujar salah seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan dialek jepangnya, wanita itu pun tidak segan untuk mencium pipinya dihadapanku.

"Kau tidak berubah ya. Ayu-chan" ujar Yunho balik mencium pipinya, aku rasa ia sengaja hendak membuatku marah.

"Eeeh siapa ini?" Tanya wanita cantik itu ketika melihatku.

"Aaah apa dia pasanganmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, kenalkan. Ini Kim Jaejoong" kata Yunho sambil mengenalkanku.

"Eeeh Jadi kau pasangannya Yunho ya?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang kecil.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa bahasa jepang" balasku tidak ramah pada wanita tersebut.

"Maafkan dia, memang sifatnya seperti anak kecil, kami keatas dulu ya" ujar Yunho pamit pada temannya, ia lalu menarikku keatas, menginterogasiku.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih bersahabat pada teman-temanku?"

"Ah aku lupa maafkan aku, soalnya aku masih kesal jika melihat wanita didekatmu, aku seperti melihat selingkuhanmu saja" kataku santai sambil melemparkan tas dan tubuhku keatas kasur.

"Jae aku ingin berlibur, aku ingin menenangkan diri darimu sejenak, tak bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik?".

"Baiklah, aku janji akan bersikap baik".

"Terimakasih, kau tidak usah bicara dengan teman-temanku ya, kau bicara saja pada Yoochun satu-satunya orang yang mengenalmu"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bicara dengan teman-temanmu?".

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengontrol mulutmu, kau bisa mempermalukanku".

"Ah kau ini, aku ini kan istrimu, apanya yang hendak dipermalukan".

"Sudahlah kau diam saja disini, tidur saja seharian sampai makan malam tiba".

"Apa kau malu punya pasangan sepertiku?"

"Entahlah aku sedang memikirkannya sekarang"

Tanganku terkepal, jika tidak ingat ia adalah orang yang menolong keluargaku sudah kuhajar mulutnya yang keterlaluan itu, aku mencoba tersenyum simpul sambil menahan dadaku yang naik turun geram.

"Baiklah, aku akan menurut padamu, selamat bersenang-senang" kataku dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Nah begitu dong sayang, aku keluar dulu ya" ujarnya, tangannya membelai pipiku, lalu ia melangkah pergi.

_**Tsk, keterlaluan sekali menyuruhku mengurung diri didalam kamar, apa dia malu punya pasangan sepertiku?! AAAAHHH menyebalkan!, sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur saja.**_

Aku membaringkan diriku dengan kesal dan tanpa terasa jam pun berputar

_._

_._

Langit sudah gelap saat aku terbangun dari tidur siangku, jika diingat-ingat seharian ini aktifitasku hanya tidur, didalam mobil yunho juga disini, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

Tawa serta suara teman-teman Yunho membuatku tidak bisa berdiam diri dikamar, aku turun untuk bergabung bersama meraka, mereka menyapaku dengan ramah.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Yoochun yang dari tadi asyik berduaan dengan teman wanitanya.

"Belum" jawabku.

"Makanlah dulu, sini" katanya sambil memgeser kursi untukku.

"Yunho kemana?" tanyaku padanya

"Pergi keluar menemani A-chan"

"Kemana?"

"Belanja, A-chan senang sekali belanja" balasnya menerangkan

"Oooh begitu ya"

Aku melihat makanan didepanku dan selera makanku langsung hilang

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak selera makan"

"Tak usah kuatir, mereka hanya teman" katanya meyakinkanku

"Aku tahu tapi aku tidak ingin makan"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kukenalkan dengan teman-temanku"

"Iya"

Setelah kami asyik mengobrol satu jam kemudian akhirnya Yunho datang.

"Kalian darimana saja?" tanyaku langsung menyilangkan kedua tanganku dihadapan mereka.

"Jalan-jalan…ini untukmu" kata wanita tersebut sambil menyodorkan oleh-oleh untukku, kepalaku mulai mendidih saat Yunho melirik kearahku dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih tapi aku tidak menerima hadiah dari orang lain" balasku tidak senang.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Aku beli baju untukmu, cobalah" ujar Yunho. ia lalu membawaku ke kamar untuk mencoba pakaian yang ia beri, sesampainya disana kami langsung berhadapan.

"Yah kau kemana saja dengan wanita itu?!".

"Mengantarnya belanja" jawab Yunho santai.

"Kau ingin membuatku marah ya!"

"Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, kami hanya berbelanja"

"Kau pergi sama sekali tidak ijin padaku, kau anggap aku ini apa, huh?"

"Aku ingin pamitan padamu tapi kau tidur tadi"

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku!"

"Sudahlah daripada bertengkar lebih baik kita makan saja"

"Aku tidak lapar, terimakasih ini berkat dirimu"

"Yah Jae, aku hanya mengantar temanku keluar bukan mengajaknya ke hotel"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, kau seharusnya ijin padaku, kau seharusnya tahu perasaanku"

"Perasaanmu? Aku harus paham? Apa kau paham bagaimana perasaanku?" tanyanya balik, nadanya mulai meninggi.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kupahami darimu?".

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak peduli padaku, kau menyuruhku jalan dengan wanita lain, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat kau mengucapkan hal itu padaku, sekarang kau bilang aku harus tahu perasaanmu!" balas yunho berapi-api.

"Itu...aku—aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Kita lebih baik bicara di rumah saja…sekarang kau pura-pura bersikap baiklah padaku, jangan menyebalkan didepan teman-temanku atau kau lebih baik pergi dari sini" katanya dengan nada ketus.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya memberi pilihan padamu"

"Kau benar-benar berubah ya…hanya gara-gara masalah kecil, hanya tentang nafsu birahimu kau berani menyulut pertengkaran denganku".

"Jangan memancingku Jae, kata-kataku selalu tidak benar dimatamu…Bahkan suami istri bisa bercerai hanya gara-gara masalah ranjang, ini bukan masalah kecil, jangan hanya menyalahkanku, kau pun harus mengkoreksi dirimu sendiri" ujar yunho serius sambil menunjuk wajahku.

"Baiklah terserah apa maumu, kalau kau mau bercerai dariku, ceraikan saja aku!" kataku kesal sambil mencoba pergi, yunho menahan tanganku.

"Yah bukan itu maksudku! kenapa kau selalu salah paham dengan maksudku" katanya mencoba menjelaskan namun aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati.

"Aku tahu maksudmu! Maafkan aku jika tidak peka tentang dirimu, ternyata aku baru menyadari bahwa kita lebih cocok jadi musuh daripada suami istri seperti ini!"

Aku menarik tanganku darinya dan langsung mengambil jaketku keluar kamar, Yoochun yang sedang main gitar di ruang tengah langsung kutarik keluar.

"Pinjam kunci mobilmu!"

"Apa?"

"Aku mau pulang, cepat pinjamkan!"

"Kau sudah gila, malam-malam begini?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Yunho, aku mau pulang!"

"Ya sudah akan aku antar".

Yooochun pergi untuk mengambil mobilnya sedangkan Yunho berusaha mengejarku.

"Jae jangan pergi! Aku minta maaf jika membuatmu tersinggung". Kata yunho mencoba menahanku.

"Aku tidak cocok berada disini bersama teman-temanmu, aku hanya akan membuatmu malu jadi sampai jumpa" seruku padanya sebelum masuk mobil.

"Jae!"

.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku sedih sekali, tidak ingin meninggalkan Yunho namun egoku berkata tidak, aku sudah muak dengan semua pertengkaran ini, jika memang ini salahku aku harus bertanggung jawab, aku harus melepasnya tapi rasanya mustahil karena ini sungguh menyakitkan.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" Tanya yoochun membuyarkan lamunanku, kami sudah setengah perjalanan menuju Seoul.

"…"

"Hei kau mendengarku? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku mau berhenti disini saja" kataku lemas.

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa naik bis pulang sendiri ke rumah"

"Kau ini bercanda ya, mana mungkin kutinggalkan dirimu disini, yunho bisa membunuhku"

"Kau tidak akan dibunuhnya, kami akan bercerai" kataku lemas menyebut kata perceraian.

"Apa? Cerai? Kau ini bercanda ya?"

"Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak becus sebagai istrinya, kami lebih baik bercerai saja"

"Kau ini sudah gila ya, kau pikir kawin cerai itu mudah?"

"Tapi lebih tidak mudah hidup bersama dengannya, bisa-bisa aku membunuhnya karena banyak mengomel"

"Aaaah…Itulah mengapa aku tidak ingin menikah buru-buru, menikah itu merepotkan" sahut yoochun membalas.

"Iya kau lebih baik jangan menikah seumur hidupmu, berkencan saja semaumu sampai mati" kataku padanya

"Yah doamu itu sungguh mengerikan sekali"

"Bagaimana hidupku jika bercerai darinya? Aku akan mengirim keluargaku ke jalanan, kami akan hidup miskin…aku dan Yunho bahkan belum melakukan hubungan sex." kataku sambil mempoutkan bibir, sedih.

"Apa benar-benar susah untuk melakukan hal itu dengannya?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana meresponnya, aku takut sekali. Aku harap ia memberi waktu sampai aku siap melakukannya, rasanya jantungku seakan mau berhenti jika ia mencoba menyentuhku. Aku takut mati mendadak". Kataku setengah bercanda, perlahan mataku mulai berembun, rasanya sakit sekali memikirkan tentang hal itu.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?"

Tanganku mencoba meraih wajahku, menahan airmata yang berhamburan, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya karena hatiku sakit sekali, aku baru menyadari jika mencintai seseorang itu sangat menyakitkan.

Yoochun pun menghiburku.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa Yunho berubah sejak bersamamu…entah ini hal yang kusuka atau tidak tapi aku baru pertama kali melihat dirinya sebahagia ini...kami bahkan menentang pernikahan kalian, kau memang bukan tipe Yunho yang liar namun jika bisa melihatnya hidup tenang seperti sekarang ini aku rasa kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk mengisi satu sama lain".

Kata-katanya membuatku semakin sedih, yunho memang pemuda yang baik hanya saja mungkin kami tidak cocok untuk hidup bersama, aku yang tidak cocok hidup dengannya, dadaku semakin sakit

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung membereskan baju-bajuku, melipatnya satu persatu kedalam tas besar, entah apa yang kulakukan namun aku berpikir jika nanti Yunho datang dan kami bertengkar lagi setidaknya aku tidak perlu repot membereskan barang-barangku lagi.

Suara langkah kaki mendekatiku, aku tidak terlalu kaget jika yang datang adalah Yunho, ia pasti mengejarku kesini.

"Kau baru datang?" Tanya Yunho padaku, ia nampak tenang, aku tidak menjawab hanya meliriknya sebentar sebelum merapikan bajuku lagi dengan tidak semangat.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Yunho lagi

Aku mengangguk pelan

"Yoochun memberiku makan sebelum sampai sini" kataku kemudian, tanganku sebenarnya gemetaran waktu memasukan baju-bajuku kedalam tas, aku tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi karena aku sendiri yang mengungkit tentang perceraian maka aku yang harus siap-siap pergi dari sini.

"Bisa kau buatkan aku sesuatu? Aku belum makan dari tadi" kata yunho.

Aku lalu membuatkan daging sapi yang sebelumnya didinginkan, di meja makan kami berdua duduk dengan tenang, yunho asyik menikmati makanannya sedangkan aku duduk manis disampingnya, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa maka aku berdiam diri saja sampai ia selesai menghabiskan makanannya, saat aku hendak bangkit tanganku langsung dipegangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya khawatir

"Cu…cuci piring" jawabku kikuk.

Yunho lalu melepaskanku dan membiarkanku mencuci piring didapur, pandangan matanya sesekali kearahku, seakan takut jika lengah sedikit aku akan menghilang tiba-tiba dari pandangannya.

Ia kemudian mendekatiku lalu menaruh kepalanya di pundak belakangku, jika seperti ini mana mungkin aku bisa mencuci piring lagi dengan tenang.

"Jae, kepalaku sepertinya demam, kau akan merawatku kan?".

"Iya".

oOo

_**Sorry ngegantung dah kepanjangan soalnya lanjut next chap ya…XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**ITS HARD TO LET YOU GO**

**(NC PART INCLUDE)  
**

"Kepalamu tidak demam" kataku sambil menempelkan kompres padanya.

"Yang benar?, tadi aku merasa kepalaku sangat berat dan panas" balasnya mencoba meyakinkanku, tentu saja aku tidak bodoh ia hanya pura-pura agar aku berada didekatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau ke dokter saja besok" kataku kesal sambil mencoba pergi, ia menahan tanganku.

"Aku akan sembuh kalau kau yang merawatku"

"Ah kau ini menyebalkan, kau akan tambah sakit jika kurawat" ujarku kesal.

"Aku ini sedang sakit kenapa kau masih menyebalkan?" balas yunho kemudian. Ia lalu melanjutkan

"Aku mengemudi sampai hampir menabrak diriku sendiri karena takut tidak akan menemukanmu lagi di rumah, apa kau tidak khawatir padaku?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berbuat demikian"

"Jae!…"

Aku mengambil baskom es keluar ruangan, menghela nafas panjang lalu terduduk di sofa, entah mengapa hatiku sakit sekali, bukan karena pertengkaranku dan yunho tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa kesalku terhadapnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disampingku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" kataku sambil memaksakan senyum dan bangkit dari sofa sebelum pria didepanku itu berlutut.

"Maafkan aku" ujarnya

"Berdirilah, aku tidak memintamu berlutut".

"Aku mohon maaf untuk segala perbuatanku padamu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengambil hatimu lagi, tolong maafkan aku sekali ini saja" lanjutnya

Aku menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukaiku? aku egois, tidak melakukan tugasku sebagai istri, aku bertindak semauku, kenapa kau masih menyukaiku?!" tanyaku

"Karena kau Kim Jaejoong…kau yang membuatku ingin berada disampingmu".

"Omong kosong apa itu. Kau punya segalanya yang akan membuatmu bosan padaku. Aku benci pria sempurna sepertimu!". Ucapku kesal

"Aku hanya ingin disampingmu"

"Aku tidak mudah terharu, jika boleh jujur aku juga menerimamu bukan karena aku suka padamu tapi karena aku harus menyelamatkan keluargaku, kau tahu itu kan?".

"Aku tahu"

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa bertindak seenaknya padaku, kau tahu aku ini tidak suka dipermainkan"

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku" ujarnya lagi sambil menunduk, aku pun jadi kasihan padanya namun aku tak ingin semudah itu memaafkannya.

"Aku ini miskin tapi harga diriku sangat tinggi, sangat tinggi sampai kau tidak mampu menjangkaunya, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang akan merendahkan harga diriku" kataku kemudian sambil berdecak pinggang, aku merasa menang darinya.

"Iya, aku tahu itu" katanya dengan wajah tenangnya yang membuatku jadi kesal.

"Berdirilah bukankah kau sedang sakit?"

"Ah kurasa lututku keram" ujarnya dengan sedikit kesakitan

"Jangan banyak alasan cepat berdiri!"

Ia lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu

"Hei Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin melihatku?" ujarnya

"A-apa? aku...aku" ujarku gelagapan

"Kalau begitu boleh aku tetap disini?"

"Yah kau ini sedang sakit, mana boleh kau keluar sembarangan malam-malam!"

Yunho tersenyum lalu dengan seketika ia memelukku.

"….."

"….."

Momen panjang saat kami berdua tidak berkata apa-apa, aku tiba-tiba sedih sekali.

"Apa kau tidak akan sedih jika kehilanganku?" tanyanya yang membuatku menggeleng.

"Kau tidak bisa memaafkanku sampai rela berpisah denganku?" tanyanya kemudian yang membuatku menggeleng kepalaku lagi

Ia kemudian memegang wajahku yang mulai berurai air mata.

"Kau masih mencintaiku kan?"

Aku mengangguk

"Aku mencintaimu Jae, aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu walaupun kau benci padaku"

"Kau pembohong"

"Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu bersedih lagi, aku janji...kau bisa memukulku sampai mati dan membuangku ke jalan kalau aku mengecewakanmu lagi"

"Mana bisa begitu, aku akan ditangkap polisi"

"Berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan kesungguhanku" katanya memohon.

"Baiklah"

"Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk berpisah denganku karena aku akan menangkapmu lagi ke dalam pelukanku"

Aku mengangguk pelan kemudian ia menciumku.

oOo

Kami lalu melanjutkan ciuman kami diatas ranjang dengan lebih intens, lidahnya mengulumku dengan sangat kuat, tak berapa lama kemudian ia melepaskanku sambil menempelkan dahinya didahiku.

"Jae kau mungkin akan memukulku tapi aku ingin melakukannya denganmu sekarang" ujarnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal menahan hasratnya yang mengebu-gebu.

"Baiklah" jawabku singkat.

Ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar lalu ia bertanya ulang untuk memastikan.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?...kau mau melakukannya?"

"Iya, asal kau harus melakukannya pelan-pelan" balasku yang kemudian disusul oleh ciuman bertubi-tubi darinya.

.

.

.

Sebelum melakukan malam pertama kami, kami membasuh diri kami berdua di kamar mandi, mataku tidak dapat menatapnya karena malu apalagi saat ia mengoleskan sabun ke seluruh tubuhku dengan penuh semangat..

"Hei jangan malu, kau punya tubuh yang indah" ujarnya berbisik di telingaku yang semakin membuat wajahku semakin merah, matanya terus menerawangi tubuhku.

"Si—siapa yang malu!" teriakku kesal padanya, ia malah tertawa padaku

"Kau lucu sekali"

Ia kemudian membalikkan badanku menghadap dinding, ia menyabuniku dari belakang sambil menciumiku, lama-kelamaan ia meraih juniorku dan mengolesinya dengan sabun.

"Ah! Hei apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Sshhh kau diam saja"

Aku menutup mulutku saat juniorku digosok-gosok dengan tangannya yang licin, belum lagi yunho merapatkan tubuhnya denganku menempelkan juniornya yang perlahan membesar ke belahan pantatku, di geseknya perlahan seirama dengan aksi tangannya meremas juniorku

Kepalaku mulai pusing, aku tidak bisa fokus, hanya bisa mendengar desahan keluar dari mulutku yang tidak disengaja.

"Ayo kedalam" ujarnya berbisik, yunho sepertinya sudah tidak tahan untuk beraksi di ranjang.

Setelah membasuh bersih tubuh kami berdua Ia menarik tanganku dan membaringkanku diranjang, menyuruhku agar rileks namun ketegangan luar biasa menyelimutiku bak prajurit yang siap melawan di medan perang..

Ia menciumku bertubi tubi seperti tidak akan melihat hari esok, lidahnya menjamah seluruh bagian tubuhku tak tersisa, tubuhku dibalikan kemudian ia menciumiku lagi sambil tangannya memelintir nippleku yang merekah, kakiku kelu saat juniornya bergesekan dengan pantatku

"Aarghh Yunho tunggu!"

Suaraku tak didengarnya, ia membalikkanku lagi lalu menciumku, menghisap leherku kuat-kuat sambil jari-jarinya beraksi di balik selangkanganku.

"Hnggg...nnn"

Aku meringis saat benda tumpul menembus lubang pantatku, karena sakit sekali aku menamparnya kuat-kuat, ia menahan tanganku sambil jarinya terus beraksi.

"Yunho…nnnggg hentikan, sakit sekali!"

"Tahan sebentar Jae…ah…ini sebentar lagi"

Ia meraih cairan pelumas dan mengeluarkan hampir separuh isinya ke tangannya sebelum mengorek-ngorekku lagi dengan dua jarinya.

"AAAHHH!"

Aku meraih bantal dan kugigit sekuat tenaga, ia memintaku untuk santai tapi tubuhku tidak bisa berkompromi, rasanya benar-benar sakit seperti ditusuk berkali-kali.

Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua kakiku dan memasukkan juniornya yang sudah tegak kedalam lubang pantatku.

"Ngghhh hentikan!" protesku sambil menekan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau"

Yunho kian mendorong pahaku kebawah untuk melawan juniornya yang dipaksa masuk ke lubang pantatku

"Yah Yunho!...Aaarghhh, jangan!"

Aku tidak henti berteriak sampai tenggorokanku kering dan mata berkunang-kunang saat kusadari juniornya sudah sepenuhnya masuk di dalamku.

"Jae kau bisa merasakannya?" Tanya Yunho dengan nafas tersenggal di telingaku.

"Tentu saja, kau bodoh! Sakit tahu!" kataku sambil mencoba melayangkan tinjuku ke wajahnya tapi ia dengan cepat meraihnya dan menekan tanganku

"Kau tidak mau diam ya Jae"

"Yah Yunho kau!"

Bibirnya membungkam bibirku. Jari-jari kami saling bertautan, perlahan-lahan suhu tubuh kami meninggi dengan Juniornya yang perlahan bergerak-gerak di dalam tubuhku, kakiku terangkat sendiri dan aku mendekapnya dengan kuat .

"Nggg…nggghh"

Aku tak kuasa menangis merasakan semua rasa nyeri itu, yunho kembali menciumku sambil menggerakan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan lebih cepat. Juniornya kian membesar dan kian dalam.

Hampir setengah jam ia menggenjot bagian bawahnya padaku dengan berbagai posisi, aku sampai lupa berapa kali tubuhku berganti posisi untuk memuaskan hasratnya yang tak kunjung padam.

"HAAHHH!" Yunho berteriak sesaat sebelum jatuh lemas ke pundakku, cairan putih meleleh di sekitar pantatku, kami lantas berciuman dengan lembut untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang kami terhadap satu sama lain.

"Jae kau luar biasa" bisiknya ditelingaku sebelum ia tertidur dan mulai mendengkur.

"Yah! kau mau mati! Keluarkan dulu Pe**smu dari tubuhku!"

oOo

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat saat kusadari kami telah melewati satu hari dengan berbaring ditempat tidur, Yunho masih tertidur pulas layaknya bayi, jari-jariku menyingkap rambutnya yang berantakan untuk memperhatikan wajah yang telah membuatku tergila-gila padanya.

"Hei kau sudah bangun?" ujarnya mengejutkanku, ternyata dari tadi ia sudah terbangun tapi pura-pura tidur..

"Kau seperti kerbau". Kataku.

"Aku tahu kau memperhatikanku, pesonaku tidak bisa dilewati begitu saja, iya kan?" katanya yang langsung membuatku mencubit lengannya yang berotot.

"Bangunlah, carikan makan untukku…aku lapar"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan, kita keluar yuk"

"Aku tidak bisa, tubuhku sakit sekali, kau belikan aku saja"

"Baiklah…Hoooaaam"

Yunho pura-pura menggeliat kemudian ia mengambil pinggangku dan membaringkan tubuhku.

"Jae kita harus mencobanya lagi" ujarnya sambil menciumiku.

"Bulan depan ya" kataku dengan santai, matanya langsung terbelalak

"Yah! Pengantin baru akan melakukannya setiap hari" protesnya

"Aku tidak mau, itu sangat sakit sekali"

"Kalau begitu seminggu 5 kali, kau bisa istirahat dua hari" ujar Yunho

"Itu masih terlalu banyak, sebulan 2 kali saja, itu pun jika kau tidak menyebalkan"

"Yah mana bisa begitu, 4 hari seminggu" yunho protes lagi

"Baiklah 2 minggu sekali titik, kalau kau tidak mau kita ganti jadi sebulan sekali"

"Ah baiklah sebulan dua kali tidak terlalu buruk" kata Yunho buru-buru walaupun kelihatan ia tidak rela.

"Kau manis sekali" kataku sambil menempelkan hidungku dihidungnya, ia lalu memegang wajahku dan mencium bibirku.

"Jae, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memiliki rumah besar dengan anak-anak kita berlarian di dalamnya…Aku akan sungguh-sungguh belajar agar kelak bisa jadi dokter" katanya lagi sebelum menciumku lagi.

"Baguslah agar aku segera bisa memakai uangmu"

"Kau ini!"

Kami berpelukan, seharian ini kami menghabiskan waktu diranjang mencandai satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana denganmu kau akan kuliah dimana?" Tanya Yunho, jari-jariku menari diatas lengkungan otot tubuhnya yang membentuk, tipe pria seperti dirinya yang tidak kusuka, sudah kaya, tampan, playboy juga punya tubuh bagus, benar-benar dunia tidak adil.

"Yunho aku sepertinya tidak akan meneruskan kuliah" jawabku kemudian

"Kenapa? Kalau soal uang keluargaku yang akan membiayaimu"

"Aku ingin bekerja, aku ingin menghasilkan uang untuk Umma dan Junsu"

"Mereka bisa mengurus dirinya masing-masing".

"Aku tidak usah khawatir karena aku punya dirimu yang akan mengurusku tapi Junsu dia tidak akan bisa kuliah karena orangtuanya tidak bisa membiayainya belum lagi ia harus membantu merawat adik-adiknya yang masih kecil"

"Apa kau tidak ingin pergi ke kampus bersama denganku? Akan menyenangkan jika kita bisa pergi dan pulang bersama-sama"

"Aku tidak bisa sekampus denganmu lagipula dengan nilaiku sekarang mustahil aku masuk ke universitas pilihanmu"

"Kau bisa masuk universitas yang dekat dengan kampusku"

"Aku sudah bosan belajar…lagipula untuk apa aku belajar toh aku punya dirimu, ya kan?"

"Ya itu masuk akal karena kau akan jadi istri dokter dan pengusaha terkenal nanti, kau tidak perlu bekerja keras"

"Pasti semua wanita akan mengejarmu, menyebalkan…awas kalau kau coba-coba bermain di belakangku"

"Memangnya aku berani, kau kan galak"

"Tentu saja"

"Bagaimana dengan anak?"

"Lebih baik kita menundanya sampai beberapa tahun lagi, aku masih ingin bermain-main, kalau aku punya anak aku tidak bisa menemani junsu bekerja" kataku.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin menundanya setidaknya sampai kuliahku tingkat akhir, kita akan bersabar sampai semuanya siap"

"Iya"

Yunho lalu memelukku lagi seperti guling sambil menciumiku, aku sebenarnya hanya ingin cuddling seperti ini dengannya namun sepertinya lelaki disebelahku ini otak mesumnya tidak pernah berhenti, entah bagaimana caranya ia sudah membuatku menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan dengan sentuhannya dan yang lebih parahnya aku membiarkan pantatku dibobolnya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

OoO

Karena Yunho belum juga pulang aku mencari-cari makanan di kulkas seperti tikus, aku lapar sekali karena seharian ini kami belum makan apa-apa karena waktu kami habis di ranjang seperti kelinci.

Tak lama kemudian ia datang dengan membawa beberapa orang, semua memberi salam padaku, aku mengenal mereka semua, sahabat-sahabat Yunho serta Junsu ada disini.

"Kau, bagaimana Yunho bisa menghubungimu?" tanyaku seketika pada Junsu yang datang bersama Yoochun dan Changmin

"Aku yang menelepon Chunnie agar menjemputnya kesini" balas Yunho sambil meletakkan bawaannya ke meja.

"Memangnya untuk apa ia mengundang kalian semua?"

"Sepertinya ia ingin merayakan kesuksesannya telah tidur denganmu" canda Changmin yang langsung membuka pizza.

"Yunho janji pada kami akan mengadakan pesta jika tidur denganmu" ujar Yoochun yang diiyakan oleh changmin.

"Wah kau harus seperti ini setiap tidur dengannya" canda Junsu

"Kau sudah baikan sayang?" Tanya yunho lembut padaku, ketiga orang yang memperhatikan kami serentak tertawa melihat tingkah kami.

"Duh yang sekarang sedang mesra bikin iri saja" seru changmin

"Asal besok jangan ada pengumuman perang lagi saja" ujar Junsu menyela yang disambut tawa yang lainnya.

"Ah kau menyeballkan, kenapa membawa mereka kemari!" kataku sambil menyikut Yunho.

"Aku juga menyesal" balas Yunho lalu menciumku.

"Hei! masih ada kami disini jangan mesra-mesraan didepan kami". protes Changmin dengan mulut penuhnya.

TOS!

Gelas kami bersentuhan, rasanya menyenangkan bisa berkumpul seperti ini, dulu kami adalah dua kelompok yang saling bermusuhan, siapa sangka kali ini kami bisa duduk berbarengan dengan damai seperti ini.

"Yah Yunho bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengannya apakah memuaskan?" Tanya Yoochun menyelingi acara makan-makan kami.

"Iya, lebih hebat daripada bercinta dengan wanita, kau harus mencobanya juga Chunnie-ah" canda Yunho padanya.

"Benarkah? Hei Jun, bagaimana jika kita mencobanya?" Ujar Yoochun sambil merangkul pundak Junsu, sahabatku itu pun langsung tersedak.

"Apa kau gila!, untuk apa aku coba-coba tidur denganmu, kau coba tidur saja dengan Changmin!"

"Aku tidak mau, ia itu bukan manusia, lagipula badanmu lebih menarik" balas yoochun sambil melihat bagian bawah belakang Junsu, ia benar-benar playboy kelas kakap seperti Yunho..

"Hei kau berani merusak junsu ku akan kupatahkan lehermu!". Seruku

"Wah Junsu aku lupa kau punya bodyguard, kalau begitu lain kali saja, nanti kutelepon ya"

"Yah awas kau, berani mengganggunya!"

Aku langsung meraih leher Yoochun dan seperti hendak mematahkannya, semua tertawa melihat kami.

Kami semua hari itu bercanda dan tertawa sampai lelah, kami lalu bercerita tentang rencana kami kedepan setelah kami lulus. Yoochun, Changmin, dan Yunho sepakat akan meneruskan kuliah, Yoochun bahkan akan kuliah keluar negeri sedangkan Junsu lebih memilih untuk bekerja demi membantu keluarganya.

Tentu saja karena kami masih muda, masih banyak angan-angan kami kedepan namun siapa tahu apa yang akan menghadang kami dalam perjalanan menuju masa depan.

**Setahun kemudian**

Mobil Yunho berhenti di depan sebuah karaoke bar, sebelum aku hendak keluar ia memberiku ciuman perpisahan

"Kau mau kujemput jam berapa?" tanyanya

"Aku akan meneleponmu, aku takutnya disuruh lembur" ujarku

"Baiklah, jaga kesehatan dan jangan kerja yang berat-berat ya"

"Iya, kau juga belajar yang rajin!"

"Baik bos"

Ia menciumku lagi sebelum pergi

.

**Di tempat karaoke**

Aku baru saja sampai ke ruang loker disana sudah terjadi kehebohan, Junsu sedang diinterogasi oleh pemilik karaoke tempat kami bekerja.

"Kau kusuruh menyiapkan stok makanan untuk hari ini kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?! Bagaimana kita bisa menjual menu kita hari ini kalau begini?" ujar pemilik tempat kami bekerja pada Junsu.

"Maafkan aku, kemarin malam aku harus mengantar adikku ke rumah sakit" jawab Junsu

"Alasan saja, kau memang selalu kerja tidak benar!" teriak pemilik restoran sambil mengayunkan tangannya tapi aku segera menahannya.

"Hei lepaskan tanganmu darinya!" ujarku menyela, pria gemuk itu nampak tidak senang dengan kehadiranku.

"Kau berani melawanku!"

"Walaupun ia bersalah bukan berarti ia pantas ditampar, ia sudah mengaku salah, kenapa kau masih ingin memukulnya?!"

"Masalahnya karena ia selalu kerja tidak benar, kau pikir aku membayarnya untuk melakukan kesalahan!"

"Ayo pergi Jun kita tidak perlu kerja disini" kataku kesal sambil menarik tangan Junsu namun ia melepaskan tanganku.

"Aku harus terus bekerja Jae" katanya

"Yah kau ini bodoh apa? Untuk apa kerja di tempat yang tidak menghargai kita?"

"Tapi aku harus tetap kerja" jawabnya tidak menghiraukan ajakanku untuk pergi.

"Karena kesalahan si otak bodoh ini ia harus bekerja 2 hari tanpa digaji, kalau tidak aku tidak akan mengeluarkan gaji kalian untuk bulan ini" ujar bos kami lagi dengan nada tinggi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu?!"

"Sudahlah Jae, kita mengalah saja" ujar Junsu dengan wajah memelas lalu ia mengiyakan semua cercaan yang diberikan padanya dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

**Istirahat siang**

Saat jam makan siang aku terus saja mengomel pada Junsu

"Kau ini kenapa mau saja dicekoki oleh pria seperti itu?"

"Aku butuh uang untuk keluargaku; tidak seperti dirimu kau bisa keluar masuk kerjaan manapun dengan mudah, bahkan kau tidak perlu kuatir jika tidak bekerja"

"Aku tahu tapi bukan berarti kau diam saja jika hendak dipukul" kataku.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan"

"Ya sudahlah kali ini aku memaafkannya, jika kulihat ia melayangkan lagi tangannya padamu aku tidak akan tinggal diam"

"Iya terserah dirimu saja" sahut Junsu.

"Ah coba kalau kita punya kerjaan bagus pasti kita tidak akan direndahkan seperti ini"

"Memangnya kerjaan bagus apa yang cocok untuk kita, kita kan hanya lulusan SMU, keahlian lain pun kita tidak punya" ujar Junsu

"Ya itu dia, kakakku sampai rela dipukuli demi menjadi penagih hutang dengan bayaran yang lumayan"

"Aku tidak mau bekerja seperti itu…"

"Haah coba kalau kita punya sedikit uang, kita bisa berjualan di jalan"

"Bagaimana kita bisa menabung, Adikku saja masih menunggak uang sekolah, apalagi Junho sekarang sakit" ujar Junsu dengan wajah sedih, adiknya yang kedua barus aja mengalami kecelakaan karena ditabrak seseorang pada saat menyebrang jalan.

Tanpa sengaja mataku melihat lembaran poster dimeja yang kami duduki.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikutan ini?" ujarku sambil menunjukkan selebaran lomba karaoke di tempat kami.

"Untuk apa kita ikut lomba menyanyi? lagipula pegawai seperti kita tidak boleh mengikutinya"

"Ah boleh saja, itu biar kuatur"

"Tapi untuk apa kita mengikutinya?"

"Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan hadiahnya…lihat disini tertulis kalo juara tiga saja kita bisa menutup biaya sekolah adikmu selama dua bulan dan membeli tongkat untuk Junho, dengan begitu kita akan bisa menabung untuk usaha kita sendiri"

"Iya tapi memangnya kau akan menang kalau mengikutinya?"

"Tentu saja, suaraku ini cukup bagus…kita kan selalu karaokean jika sepi, aku juga punya wajah menarik, para juri pasti akan menyukaiku"

"Yaah...percaya dirimu ini tinggi sekali, hati-hati nanti sakit sekali kalau jatuh"

"Baiklah Junsu…kita akan mengikutinya!" kataku dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau memang gila!"

oOo

_**Reader yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak**_

_**Buat FF sebelah nanti dulu ya update ya**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

** THE DREAM AND FAMILY  
**

Malam sepulang kerja dan Yunho kembali dari kuliahnya adalah malam yang sangat menyenangkan bagi kami, karena saat itu kami bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan bercanda sampai terlelap, kami tidak pernah pernah menyadari betapa waktu sangat berharga untuk kami berdua.

"Kenapa kau senyum –senyum sendiri?" Tanyanya padaku, diseberang meja sana aku melihat pemuda yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihan gymnya, tubuhnya terlihat kencang dan wajahnya terlihat bersinar, aku membayangkan sesuatu yang nakal di pikiranku.

"Tidak, memangnya aku senyum-senyum pada siapa?" jawabku sambil mengunyah kentang.

"Padaku, kau sedang menggodaku ya?" ujar Yunho padaku.

"Yah kau ini geer sekali, siapa yang sedang menggodamu"

"Malam ini jatahku" selanya sembari tersenyum, ah aku tahu ia pergi ke gym karena ia ingin melakukannya denganku malam ini, agar ia terlihat fit dan penuh stamina.

"Oya? Lalu dua hari kemarin itu apa?" tanyaku kesal

"Itu juga jatahku…" ujarnya lagi

"Aaah kau selalu begitu, sudah kuberi jadwal tapi kau selalu mengacaukannya"

"Tidak bisa dikontrol, gejolak anak muda" ujarnya memberi alasan.

"Dasar"

"Aku punya lagu untukmu, kita dengarkan setelah makan malam ya"

"Iya"

Yunho mengeluarkan CD dari tasnya lalu diputar ke mesin player, ia lalu menarikku untuk rebahan dikasur dan bersender dibahunya, sambil memelukku dari belakang ia membiarkan lagu itu memenuhi ruangan kamar kami

"Lagu apa ini?" tanyaku sambil melihat sampul CD yang bertuliskan SQUARE ENIX

"Ini instrumen dari game terkenal, lagunya menenangkan bukan?" katanya sambil sesekali mencium pipiku.

"Ehhm iya, kau ini ada-ada saja".

"Aku ingin setiap hari seperti ini denganmu, hidup tenang seperti ini"

"Jika punya anak tidak akan setenang ini" ujarku kemudian

"Apa kau mau kita cepat punya anak?"

"Ah Tidak, aku masih ingin cari uang, main dengan Junsu, bercanda denganmu setiap hari, jika sudah punya anak aku akan kerepotan"

"Tapi orangtuaku sudah memaksaku untuk memberi mereka cucu"

"Mereka seperti Ummaku saja"

"Kita punya anak satu dulu ya lalu kita istirahat beberapa tahun" ujarnya seraya menempelkan hidungnya dipipiku

"Ah tidak mau"

"Jae…ayolah, berikan aku seorang putra yang lucu, aku ingin menjadi ayah"

"5 tahun lagi, lagipula kita masih terlalu muda"

"Aku ingin sekarang" katanya sambil merengek, aku lalu mengambil tangannya dan kumasukkan kedalam kaosku, tangannya kuletakkan diatas nippleku

"Kau mau ini kan?" ujarku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Yunho lalu naik keatas tubuhku dan mulai beraksi mencopoti helai demi helai kain di tubuhku, tanpa perlawanan yang berarti aku jatuh kepelukannya dan kami melakukan malam yang sangat erotis.

.

.

.

**GLUK GLUK GLUK GLUK**

Aku melihat Yunho minum air mineral seperti orang yang baru lari maraton, ia pasti sangat kelelahan setelah berhasil membuatku terkapar tak berdaya.

"Apa kau puas?" kataku menyindirnya.

"Belum, aku ingin melakukan satu putaran lagi denganmu"

"Yah kau mau membuatku tidak bisa bekerja besok"

"Jangan bekerja saja, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan besok" ujarnya sambil naik keatas tubuhku lalu mendekapku

"Aku tidak bisa, aku harus latihan untuk lomba nyanyi"

"Lomba nyanyi? Kau ikut lomba nyanyi?"

"Iya"

"Untuk apa kau ikut lomba?"

"Adiknya Junsu belum membayar uang sekolah, kami akan melunasinya"

"Kalian ini ada-ada saja"

"Yah Yunho aku ini pandai menghasilkan uang, lihat saja nanti, aku akan menang dan bawa pulang uangnya"

"Baiklah-baiklah terserah kau saja, yang penting kita main lagi ya malam ini" ujarnya sambil memutar tubuhku dan menciumku

"Hei! Hentikan!"

oOo

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Junsu padaku, seharian ini tubuhku sakit sekali jika harus membungkuk

"Sial, ini gara-gara si mesum yang membuat tubuhku rontok" jawabku kesal.

"Kalian ini pasti berbuat jorok semalam…ngomong-ngomong bagaimana soal pertandingannya?"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah bicara dengan manager, katanya ia tidak akan melarang kita ikut perlombaan asal kita mau lembur selama beberapa hari ini"

"Wow kau hebat"

"Tentu saja…Kim JaeJoong!"

"Hei…hei ayo kita latihan mumpung belum ada pelanggan"

oOo

Saat aku pulang kerumah tumpukan surat sudah memenuhi kotak surat kami, karena kesibukan kami masing-masing kami sampai lupa untuk mengeceknya, ada tagihan asuransi, kartu kredit, telepon, listrik, air, dll.

"Aku akan membayarnya" Ujar Yunho padaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membayarnya? Meminta uang pada ayahmu lagi?"

"Iya"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, kenapa kau selalu minta padanya"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, aku belum bekerja"

"Ya sudah ambil saja dari gajiku"

"Aku tidak mau, gajimu saja kecil, untukmu saja"

"Yunho kita tidak bisa begini terus"

"Aku akan coba bekerja paruh waktu di perusahaan ayahku"

Permasalahan ini membuatku sedikit khawatir pada keuangan kami, walaupun keluarganya kaya namun kami sudah sepakat agar hidup mandiri dan ternyata untuk mewujudkan semua itu sangatlah sulit

"Kau sudah siap?" ujar Junsu mengagetkanku, siang ini lomba karaokenya akan digelar, kami juga turut mempersiapkan dekorasi ruangan untuk panggung dan penonton

"Iya" kataku setengah semangat, Yunho yang kupikir bisa datang menyemangatiku tidak dapat hadir karena harus mengikuti seminar kesehatan.

"Lihat, yang datang semuanya terlihat bagus dan percaya diri"

"Kau tenang saja kita pasti bisa menang". Kataku memberi Junsu semangat, aku tidak khawatir padanya karena Junsu sejak dibangku sekolah sudah pandai bermain musik dan bernyanyi, dibalik wajah polosnya ia itu sangat berbakat jika dipoles.

Mataku lalu tidak sengaja tertuju pada pria jangkung yang bersama beberapa orang lainnya sedang bersiap di ruang penjurian.

"Apa mereka itu juri-jurinya?"

"Iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tunggu disini"

Aku menyelinap ke ruangan sebelah tempat para juri berkumpul sebelum acara dimulai, pria jangkung itu sedang berdiri dan memperhatikan juri yang lainnya berbicara ketika aku mendekatinya dan menyenggol bahunya dengan sengaja

"Ah maaf" kataku berbasa basi berusaha mencuri perhatiannya

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya

"Maaf apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanyaku padanya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengingat wajahku

"Kau…kau Jaejoong?" Tanyanya, ia adalah bos tempat aku bekerja dulu, ia juga yang punya masalah dengan kakakku dulu.

"Iya, aku kim jaejooong mantan pegawaimu"

Perbincangan kami lalu berpindah tempat pada ruangan yang cukup sepi.

"Jadi kau mengikuti pertandingan ini juga?"

"Iya dan aku tiidak menduga ternyata kau yang jadi salah satu jurinya"

"Ini salah satu hobiku"

"Apa jadi juri salah satu hobimu?"

"Kau sudah lupa ya, aku punya bisnis sampingan lainnya, mengurus beberapa manajemen artis"

"Ah iya aku baru ingat…Mmm ngomong-ngomong apakah kita bisa bekerjasama?" kataku mulai mengutarakan maksudku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti konspirasi politik begitu" ujarku malu-malu

"Aah kau mau aku memenangkanmu"

"Iya…kita kan berteman, kau pasti mau membantuku"

Aku buru-buru mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sakuku dan kuberikan padanya

"Kau mau menyogokku?" ujarnya

"Itu yang mereka lakukan di TV, ini bukan sogokan tapi tanda terimakasih, nanti akan aku tambahkan jika menang" kataku kemudian.

"Tapi aku hanya punya satu suara"

"Kau bisa sedikit mempengaruhi mereka….ehm katakan saja pada mereka pada saat aku tampil…itu Kim JaeJoong bagus juga ya" kataku memberi saran

"Ah iya baiklah, akan aku coba lakukan" katanya kemudian.

"Kau janji ya, nanti kau kutraktir"

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya pertandingan di mulai, satu persatu kontestan memperlihatkan kemampuan menyanyi mereka, saat giliranku pentas aku melirik pada Siwon, ia juga melirik padaku dan tersenyum

Saat naik ke pangggung semua mata memandang kearahku, karena aku sudah biasa dengan kerumunan orang banyak aku tidak sedikitpun takut tampil diatas panggung, aku menarik nafas dan mulai bernyanyi.

Tanpa terasa 3 menit berakhir dan suara riuh memenuhi ruangan, siwon dibangku jurinya tampak berdikskusi dengan yang lainnya, aku berharap ia mengikuti saranku untuk mempengaruhi juri yang lainnya.

"Kau hebat sekali" kata Junsu menyelamatiku setelah aku selesai menyanyi.

"Terimakasih kau juga"

Akhirnya pengumuman pemenang diumumkan, aku dan Junsu saling berpegangan tangan, berharap mereka akan memanggil nama kami kedepan.

Pemenang harapan telah diumumkan dan nama kami belum muncul, itu berarti kami masih punya kesempatan jadi juara umum

Saat juara tiga diumumkan tangan kami terkepal dengan kencang

_Jangan nama kami jangan kami_, ucap bibir kami bersamaan.

Lalu merekapun berlalu dengan juara tiga

Saatnya mengumumkan kandidat juara pertama dan kedua, tanpa diduga mereka memanggil nama kami berdua, belum juga diumumkan pemenangnya kami berdua berloncatan dengan girangnya.

"Baiklah yang akan memenangkan lomba karaoke ke 10 dengan hadiah uang blablablabla adalah…."

Tangan kami terkepal erat…sangat erat

"KIM…."

oOo

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Iya, kupikir aku akan menang" kataku kesal pada pria jangkung yang kupikir dapat membuatku menang itu

"Bukankah menjadi juara 2 juga hebat, lagipula yang menang itu temanmu sendiri, kau tidak seharusnya depresi begini"

"Tapi aku ingin juara pertama" kataku lebih kesal

"Apakah ini bisa diganti sebagai permintaan maaf dariku"

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama, mulutku langsung menganga saat melihat nama dari kartu nama tersebut.

"Bukankah ini CEO CJ E&M Music?"

"Aku punya koneksi kesana kalau kau tertarik,,,jika kau tahu Roy Kim juga disana"

"A—Aku tertarik, aku tertarik" kataku dengan semangat.

"Aku akan membuat jadwal audisi untukmu"

"Iya"

"Wah cepat sekali, apa kau tidak tahu resiko menjadi penyanyi?"

"Aku tahu, aku akan terkenal, punya banyak uang dan diikuti penggemar"

"Kau akan kehilangan privasi"

"Aku tahu, aku siap untuk itu"

"Baiklah kalau kau siap menghadapi itu semua, tapi itu tidak gratis"

"Memangnya kau ingin bagian berapa?"

"Apa kau tahu banyak sekali orang yang bersedia melakukan apapun demi posisi yang kau inginkan tersebut"

"Aku tahu itu"

"Dan aku tidak sedang membutuhkan uang"

"Kalau bukan uang bagaimana aku membalas jasamu?"

"Aku ingin berkencan denganmu"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau asal kau juga memenuhi permintaanku"

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

"Entahlah melihatmu hari ini aku langsung menyukaimu, bagaimana apa kau tertarik dengan tawaranku?" Tanya siwon lagi padaku. Aku sejenak terdiam.

"Baiklah kita akan berkencan" kataku kemudian.

oOo

Aku tidak bisa tersenyum ketika Yunho menjemputku beberapa menit kemudian di jalan, aku seharusnya gembira karena akan diberi kesempatan emas untuk jadi penyanyi tapi apa janji yang kutawarkan untuk berkencan dengan mantan bosku itu juga dapat Yunho pahami walaupun sebenarnya kami hanya akan kencan biasa.

"Selamat ya…juara dua tidak terlalu buruk" ujar Yunho yang mengetahuinya dari pesan yang kukirim.

"Kau mau kutraktir?" tanyaku kemudian

"Tidak usah, kau saja yang nanti kutraktir"

"Kau baru dapat uang dari ayahmu ya?"

"Iya" jawabnya

"Kau pakai saja uangku, masih ada sisa hadiahnya, kita bisa pakai untuk sewa rumah"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, simpan saja untuk tabunganmu, bukankah kau juga sedang menabung untuk tokomu nanti"

"Baiklah"

…

…

Butuh waktu lama sampai aku tiba pada apa yang ingin kusampaikan

"Yunho…ehm bagaimana pendapatmu jika aku jadi penyanyi profesional?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati

"Huh? Kau jangan bercanda" katanya tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, ada yang menawariku jadi penyanyi setelah melihat penampilanku di lomba karaoke hari ini"

Yunho sedikit terusik dengan perkataanku, ia memindahkan mobilnya ke jalur pinggir dan mengemudikannya dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa mereka harus menawarimu bukannya Junsu yang juara pertama?".

"Katanya aku lebih punya potensi" kataku sedikit berbohong, jika mereka mengaudisi Junsu juga pastinya anak itu yang akan jadi penyanyi.

"Hah…kau ini, sudahlah lebih baik kita pikirkan saja bagaimana caranya membuat anak, orangtuaku ingin cucu!" katanya sedikit emosi

"Yah Yunho, kita ini masih kesulitan menghidupi diri sendiri kenapa bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan punya anak?"

"Kau jangan memikirkan hal itu, jika kita punya anak orangtuaku yang akan membiayai semua kebutuhan anak kita dengan senang hati" ujarnya lagi

"Kita sudah sepakat akan punya anak beberapa tahun lagi" balasku kesal.

"Aku berubah pikiran, aku ingin punya anak secepatnya" selanya dengan cepat, ia mencoba membuat alasan menolak keinginanku dengan mengalihkanku pada isu tentang anak.

"Aku tidak bisa" balasku lagi mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Aku tidak bisa punya anak dalam waktu dekat, aku ingin jadi penyanyi dan membuat album"

Yunho tampak sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Memangnya apa hebatnya jadi penyanyi?!, lagipula belum tentu kau akan sukses, tidak usah bermimpi terlalu tinggi, lebih baik kau besarkan anak-anak kita saja"

"Aku tidak mau, aku ingin sukses, aku ingin lebih sukses darimu!"

"Kau itu sudah menikah, kau harus paham posisimu"

"Jadi kau kira karena aku sudah menikah, aku harus hidup di rumah dan hanya membesarkan anakmu begitu?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang walaupun kita menikah kita harus menyetarakan posisi kita, walaupun secara fisik, harkat dan martabat posisiku dibawahmu bukan berarti hidupku juga akan dikendalikan olehmu"

"Aku tidak mengendalikanmu Jae, aku hanya ingin kau disampingku" ujarnya mulai menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku tidak akan berada disampingmu jika kau terus menerus egois seperti ini" kataku mengancam, melihat tingkahku yang ngotot seperti ini Yunho sepertinya mengambil langkah mundur.

"Ah baiklah kita bicarakan soal ini nanti saja"

Kami berdua lalu terdiam beberapa lama sebelum ia kemudian bertanya padaku

"Jae, kau mau makan dimana?"

Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana namun suhunya sudah terlalu dingin. Aku membalikkan tubuhku kearah jendela sambil merapatkan jaket diantara kedua lenganku.

"Aku tidak lapar, aku ngantuk ingin cepat tidur" kataku dengan nada kesal

"Baiklah" balasnya kemudian yang membawa kami pada keheningan yang panjang.

…

oOo


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**MY BELOVED FRIEND : JUNSU STORY**

**oOo**

Pepatah bilang kejarlah cita-citamu setinggi langit. Kurasa pepatah itu cocok disematkan padaku karena aku sedang berusaha menggapainya saat ini.

Kuoleskan lipgloss pada bibirku agar bibirku sedikit berkilauan, kusemprot parfum sedikit lebih banyak pada leher dan pergelangan tanganku, aku terlihat bersinar.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Yunho memergoki kegiatanku berdandan

"Aku ada janji dengan teman" jawabku dengan tenang.

"Teman siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga

"Junsu"

"Kau tidak mungkin berdandan seheboh ini jika pergi dengannya" ujarnya

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dengan seorang teman, bukan Junsu" kataku kemudian jujur.

"Siapa dia?".

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Sejak kapan kegiatanmu bukan urusanku?" ujarnya mulai kesal

"Aku harus pergi, aku janji akan pulang cepat"

"Jae katakan kau mau kemana!" ujar Yunho sambil menahan tanganku.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, kau jangan khawatir aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam" kataku sambil melangkah pergi, Yunho hendak mengejarku tapi aku lebih dulu mengambil langkah seribu, aku lari ke lift sebelum Yunho mencapaiku, saat dibawah aku langsung memanggil taksi. Aku selamat dari kejarannya.

.

Setengah jam kemudian aku sudah meluncur bersama mantan bosku, aku janji akan memenuhi permintaannnya hari ini untuk kencan denganku.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku, penampilan sangat simple hari ini, hanya celana jeans dan t-shirt, walaupun usianya sudah menginjak 30an namun ia selalu nampak terlihat lebih muda.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya balik

"Bagaimana kalau menonton film"

"Kau suka film apa?"

"Film hantu" ujarku

"Baiklah kita nonton film"

Teleponku kembali berbunyi, aku sudah sering mematikannya namun telepon itu akan berdering kembali setiap menitnya.

"Orangtuamu sepertinya sangat khawatir padamu, kau sudah bilang pada mereka?"

"Ah tentu saja, ini pasti Ummaku mau menitip sesuatu" ujarku berbohong, telepon dari Yunho tentu saja tidak akan kuangkat, Yunho bisa murka jika mendengar ada suara lelaki lain disampingku.

.

Film The conjuring yang kami tonton sukses membuatku kaget setengah mati karena ketakutan, beberapa kali aku terloncat dan tanpa sadar aku memegang tangannya karena kaget. Ia tergelak saat film usai, menertawakan kelakuanku yang seperti anak kecil

Setelah menonton film ia mengajakku makan malam di sebuah restoran mahal, aku senang-senang saja diajak ketempat seperti ini dan sedikit berdoa semoga tidak bertemu Yunho di tempat ini

Walau aku tahu ini terlihat licik namun aku mau melakukan hal ini demi menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Dunia glamour itu begitu menggiurkan namun sulit untuk meraihnya maka aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini walaupun kencan dengan orang lain tanpa memberitahu suamiku adalah hal yang tidak baik…ah biar saja toh kami tidak berbuat macam-macam, pikirku dalam hati.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya mantan bosku disela makan malam kami.

"Ah aku tidak punya" jawabku cepat, jika ia tahu aku sudah berkeluarga, jangan-jangan ia tidak mau mengorbitkanku jadi penyanyi lagi.

"Sayang sekali padahal kau punya wajah yang tampan" ujarnya memujiku.

"Aku tidak begitu populer di sekolah" jawabku pura-pura lugu.

"Jika kau jadi penyanyi kau pasti digilai para wanita dan pria"

"Apa itu akan menakutkan?"

"Ya begitulah, orang bilang fans di Korea adalah fans yang sangat menakutkan"

"Kalau begitu aku akan lebih berhati-hati"

"Aku akan menjagamu…makanlah"

.

Setelah makan malam kami bergegas untuk pulang, di tengah perjalanan ia membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah hotel berbintang.

"Kita mau kemana? Bukankah kita sudah makan malam?" tanyaku seperti orang bodoh padahal aku sudah menggira hal lain.

"Kau pikir kemana lagi, tentu saja kesini" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"U…untuk apa kita kesini?" tanyaku sedikit ketakutan, ia melebarkan senyumnya padaku

"Apa kau pikir aku mengajakmu hanya untuk kencan biasa?"

"Iya" jawabku polos

Mobilnya lalu berhenti di parkiran, ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan wajahnya didekatku.

"Kau ini sangat polos sekali, tentu saja kencan yang kumaksud adalah ini" ujarnya sambil membuka pintu, aku shock seperti patung saat ia membukakan pintu untukku.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan lunglai masuk ke dalam rumahku, Yunho duduk menyilangkan kaki dan kedua tangannya saat melihatku masuk dengan wajah lemas.

"Kau dari mana saja?!" tanyanya seperti hendak meluapkan sesuatu

"Yunho…" kataku sambil setengah terisak lalu aku memeluknya.

"Hei kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir, ia memegang wajahku yang pucat.

"Yunho aku mau membuat pengakuan, tapi kau jangan marah" ujarku sambil memasang wajah polosku.

"Pengakuan apa? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya sepanjang aku bercerita dari mana dan apa yang kulakukan bersama pria itu, ia menahan tinjunya keluar saat aku tiba pada cerita saat ia membawaku ke sebuah hotel.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kenapa kau menerima ajakan pria itu?!" ujarnya setengah marah

"Kau janji tidak akan marah, kenapa kau jadi emosi begini?" protesku

"Kau pikir aku bisa tenang mendengar kau pergi berdua dengan lelaki lain lalu mengajakmu ke hotel!"

"Aku tidak berpikir ia akan mengajakku ke hotel, kupikir ini hanya kencan biasa, hanya menemaninya menonton dan makan malam lalu pulang"

"Yaah kau ini polos apa benar-benar bodoh?, kau pikir untuk apa produser sepertinya mau mengajakmu kencan biasa tanpa maksud lain?, kalau seperti itu siapapun bisa jadi penyanyi dengan mudah".

"Tapi aku sudah menolaknya, aku memang melakukan ini agar ia membantuku jadi penyanyi tapi aku tidak akan mau sampai melakukan hal yang diluar batas"

"Aku takut kau melakukan apa saja demi impianmu itu"

"Yunho aku saja takut disentuh olehmu apalagi dengan orang lain, kau pikir aku sebegitu murahannya?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya kesal kau pergi kencan dengannya tanpa memberitahuku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan kulakukan jika terjadi sesuatu padamu"

"Aku hanya ingin sukses dan punya uang banyak, aku hanya ingin membantumu"

"Jae semua itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah kita selalu bersama, jika kau sukses kau mungkin akan melupakanku, jika kau melupakanku maka semua kesuksesan itu tidak akan ada artinya"

"Yunho. Aku tidak akan dan tidak pernah mau melupakanmu walaupun aku jadi penyanyi yang sangat terkenal sekalipun….tapi…sekarang aku tidak akan punya kesempatan jadi penyanyi lagi…hik…aku sedih sekali"

Yunho memegang wajahku, tangannya menyapu sedikit airmataku yang hendak jatuh.

"Kau masih memilikiku"

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu memeluknya

"Iya".

"Aku sayang padamu Jae"

"Iya aku juga…Kau tidak akan marah lagi kan?"

Yunho melepaskan tubuhku

"Kau bercanda?, tentu saja kau harus kuhukum"

"Kenapa kau harus menghukumku?, aku kan sudah bicara jujur"

"Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa bekerja selama beberapa hari"

"Yah yang benar saja, bos ku itu galak sekali, aku bisa dipecatnya, kumohon jangan sakiti aku"

Yunho tersenyum melihatku memohon, ia lalu menggendongku.

"Ayo kau harus ku hukum supaya kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi" ujarnya sambil membawaku ke kamar.

"Yah Yunho!"

oOOo

**Junsu POV**

Aku memegang sisa uang hadiah lomba karaoke di tanganku, hadiah juara satu serta setengah hadiah dari juara dua telah habis begitu saja untuk melunasi iuran sekolah kedua adikku sampai setahun ini, aku lega sekaligus merasa sesak nafas karena masih ada masalah yang menumpuk didepanku.

"Kenapa kau hanya punya segini? Bukankah kau dapat banyak dari lomba menyanyi?"

Ayahku melemparkan uang yang kuberikan padanya, alih-alih berterimakasih ia malah marah-marah dan melemparkan kata-kata yang tidak patut didengar oleh adik-adikku yang masih kecil.

"Aku sudah membayarkan semuanya untuk uang sekolah Heimi dan Jihoon" kataku.

"Tapi bagaimana denganku? Kau juga harus melunasi hutangku!" teriaknya padaku, kedua adikku serta ibuku yang sakit menonton kami.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hutangmu, aku hanya peduli dengan adikku"

Mendengarku bicara demikian ia langsung menyambar kayu disebelahnya yang biasa ia pakai untuk menopang kakinya yang sedang sakit, ia kemudian memukulkannya padaku bertubi-tubi sambil melemparkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Anak tidak tahu diuntung! Karena siapa kau bisa sekolah ditempat mahal hah?! Kau pikir aku tidak berkorban untukmu! Kau tidak berguna!"

Kedua adikku berteriak sambil menangis melihatku dipukuli berkali-kali, mereka tidak bisa menolongku karena mereka sendiri sangat ketakutan dan ibuku hanya bisa melihatku disiksa dengan tatapan kosong dan pipi yang basah

.

"Oppa ini"

Adikku yang peremuan memberiku teh hangat dan adikku yang satu lagi mengolesi salep pada tanganku yang lebam, aku sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini jika ayahku mabuk dan mengamuk.

Teleponku lalu berbunyi

"Yeobseyo?"

"Junsu aku ijin besok ya, besok aku tidak masuk, Yunho sedang menghukumku" ujar Jae di telepon.

"Baiklah akan aku sampaikan pada Bos" balasku lalu menutup telepon..

Aku iri pada temanku Jaejoong, ia sudah mendapatkan hidup yang layak dan ia punya seseorang yang menyayanginya sedangkan kehidupanku sama sekali jauh dari harapan. Ayahku sejak dikeluarkan dari pekerjaannya ia menjadi pemabuk dan senang berjudi, ia lalu akhirnya menyisakan hutang yang sangat banyak.

Karena ditempa masalah demi masalah ibuku sejak setahun yang lalu mengalami trauma yang cukup serius yang menjadikannya seperti mayat hidup sekarang, jika ayahku mabuk ia sering kena pukulan, ini menjadikannya trauma yang lalu membuatnya menjadi sangat pendiam.

Dan Adik-adikku yang masih kecil ini hidupnya bergantung padaku, aku ingin sekali kuliah dan dapat menjalani kehidupan normal untuk pemuda seusiaku tapi karena keluargaku aku harus mendapatkan uang untuk kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari untuk mereka, aku merasa beban di pundakku kian berat.

ooOoo

Hari ini aku bekerja sendirian karena Jaejoong tidak masuk kerja, selama ini aku berusaha terlihat ceria untuk menutupi segala permasalahan keluargaku bahkan didepan sahabatku sekalipun, aku tidak ingin membuatnya susah lagi karena selama ini ia banyak membantuku dan keluargaku.

Karena Jaejoong absent selama 2 hari otomatis pekerjaanku menjadi double, aku harus bekerja ekstra melayani para tamu, mengantarkan minuman, memapah tamu yang hendak pulang sambil mabuk, mengepel tumpahan minuman dan sebagainya, belum lagi aku harus menerima pelecehan yang kerap dilakukan oleh pelanggan kami, seperti malam ini tidak ada Jaejoong membuatku tidak bisa berkutik pada pelanggan yang nakal.

"Hei manis temani kami sebentar" Ujar seorang pria yang dengan sengaja menyentuh pantatku, wajahnya memerah karena mabuk.

"Maaf aku harus bekerja" kataku mencoba untuk bersikap sopan, jika ada Jaejoong ia akan langsung meninju orang ini tanpa ampun.

"Yah kau ini jual mahal sekali ayo temani aku"

Ia menarik paksa tanganku untuk duduk disebelahnya, karena kesal aku langsung beranjak dan pergi keluar ruangan, alhasil malamnya sebelum pulang Bosku memanggilku.

"Ada komplain dari tamu, katanya kau tidak bersikap sopan padanya" ujar bosku memberitahu.

"Ia melecehkanku" jawabku

"Kau ini hanya pelayan disini kau harus bisa menghormati dan melayani tamu kita dengan baik"

"Tapi ia duluan yang bersikap tidak sopan" balasku.

"Aku akan memotong gajimu karena kasus ini"

"Apa? Bagaimana kau bisa begitu, aku tidak berbuat salah apapun"

"Kau membela diri lagi aku akan memotong gajimu lagi"

Aku langsung terdiam oleh kata-katanya, kenapa aku harus dapat perlakuan tidak adil ini.

.

Sudah lebih dari jam 12 malam ketika aku selesai dari pekerjaanku, sebelum pulang aku pergi ke Seven Evelen untuk membeli roti dan snack untuk adik-adikku, ketika sampai rumah aku melihat beberapa orang teman ayah sedang berjudi sambil minum-minuman keras di teras taman.

"Aku pulang!" kataku sambil melangkah menuju rumahku.

"Hei hei sini!" ujar salah seorang teman ayahku.

"Maaf aku ngantuk" kataku menolak namun ayahku kemudian berteriak padaku.

"Yah kemari kalau dipanggil orangtuamu!"

Dengan terpaksa aku menghampiri kawanan lelaki paruh baya yang sedang mabuk-mabukan itu, pria yang memanggilku itu memegang wajahku dengan paksa.

"Kau manis juga" ujarnya, aku mencium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dan karena tidak kuat menahannya aku muntah-muntah dihadapan pria tersebut.

"Kau ini jorok sekali, sana pergi!" ujarnya mengusirku. Aku lalu pergi ke dalam rumah lalu mencuci wajahku.

"Oppa…"

Salah seorang adikku yang perempuan langsung bangun ketika melihatku masuk kamar

"Heimi kenapa kau bangun?"

"Oppa…ribut sekali"

"Apa kalian sudah makan?"

"Belum, Umma tidak masak hari ini" katanya

"Ya sudah makan ini dengan oppamu"

Ia lalu mengambil roti dari tanganku dan melahapnya dengan semangat, aku sangat sedih sekali melihat kedua adikku yang masih kecil harus hidup dengan keluarga yang sakit seperti ini, andai aku bisa membawa mereka keluar dari sini aku pasti akan melakukannya namun apalah dayaku bagaimana aku membantu adik-adik dan ibuku sedangkan aku sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk diriku sendiri.

oOo

"Maaf ya membuatmu jadi susah, kemarin aku dan yunho bertengkar lalu kami butuh waktu untuk berbaikan" Kata Jae setelah dua hari ini ia tidak masuk kerja

"Berbaikan di ranjang maksudmu"

"Ah apa maksudmu, kau ini membuatku malu saja" ujarnya sambil menyenggol lenganku, wajahnya memerah karena malu, aku kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Jae, boleh kupinjam HPmu?".

"Ini, kau mau ngechek email lagi ya?".

"Iya".

Aku membuka email, sebentar kemudian aku kecewa karena namanya masih tidak ada di dalam daftar email yang masuk.

"Dia belum menghubungimu?" Tanya Jae kemudian.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau menunggu email dari Yoochun kan?"

"Yah apa maksudmu? Memangnya kami punya hubungan seperti itu sampai aku harus menunggu emailnya?"

"Aku hanya menduganya"

"Dia mungkin sudah punya pacar disana" kataku

"Mungkin saja, dia kan playboy"

"Iya" kataku dengan dada sedikit sesak.

Sebenarnya sebelum ia berangkat ia berjanji padaku untuk mengirimkan kabar setidaknya seminggu sekali namun ia hanya mengirim email beberapa bulan pertama sejak kepergiannya, ia bercerita bagaimana ia mendapat Dorm yang nyaman, berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya serta kehidupan barunya di negeri orang, lama-kelamaan ia semakin sibuk dan semakin jarang mengirim kabar padaku.

"Kau telepon saja dia" ujar Jae

"Telepon? Untuk apa, Membuang uang saja"

"Pakai saja teleponku ini…Yunho yang akan membayarnya" katanya sambil memberikan teleponnya padaku.

Aku mengambil teleponnya dan menekan nomornya…beberapa detik aku menunggu…dadaku berdegup kencang…beberapa detik lagi menunggu.

"Tidak ada jawaban" ujarku kecewa pada jae, namun tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering, buru-buru aku angkat karena mungkin Yoochun yang akan menelepon balik

"Halo?" tanyaku dengan antusias

"Ini dengan Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya suara asing diujung sana, aku langsung memberikannya pada sahabatku itu

"Untukmu"

"Dari mana?"

"Entahlah"

Jaejoong lalu pergi sebentar untuk berbincang dengan orang yang meneleponnya, aku menggigit bibirku sambil menatap langit diatas sana, aku berfikir bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, apakah ia baik-baik saja?. Apa ia masih ingat janjinya dulu padaku?.

"Junsu…Junsu!" Teriak sahabatku.

Jaejoong mendekatiku dengan wajah tegang, senang, kaget, semua tersirat di wajahnya

"Ada apa Jae?"

"Mereka…mereka memintaku datang ke tempat mereka"

"Mereka siapa?"

"Agensi CJ E&M Music…katanya mereka ingin mengaudisiku untuk jadi penyanyi"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! iya!" katanya dengan semangat.

"Wah selamat ya jangan sia-sia kan kesempatan emas ini"

"Eh aku pulang cepat ya nanti sore. Aku mau kesana"

"Iya, baiklah"

"Dan satu lagi, jangan bilang apa-apa pada Yunho, aku mau memberikan kejutan padanya"

"Iya"

"Lalalalalala"

Jae bernyanyi dengan gembira, aku turut senang untuknya…lalu aku menatap langit kembali, menghela nafas, semua temanku akan menjadi sukses sedangkan diriku tetap akan jadi Junsu yang bekerja keras demi keluarganya.

oOo

**Pengennya dibuat misah ceritanya Junsu tapi gimana mood author aja nanti deh…masih belum kepikiran, hiatus dulu ya mau lanjutin FF sebelah…yang bosen baca chapter panjang-panjang anggap aja FF ini tamat sampai disini, yang masih mau baca tungguin aja chap selanjutnya**


End file.
